Reality Check
by I-Fizzy
Summary: Even though you think you can escape from your past...it pursues you - past is something you can't escape from but something you only have to accept and to learn to live with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! :)**

**I know I have the two other stories going on, but I had this in my mind and I had to write it, but don't worry because this will be only a three/four/five-shot, okay? My main focus are my other two stories but you know how this works…sometimes, because of what you're living or because what you're seeing, your imagination flows and then you have a little plot inside of your head… LOL I know that I'll feel better once I have it posted, so here it goes!**

**Here is chapter 1. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'_You can't play basketball anymore; if you continue with your career and you __hurt your knee again, you won't be able to recover and then you won't be able to walk anymore.'_

His dreamed life had been to be a professional basketball player; everything he'd done in his life had been only to reach his purpose, sacrificing friends, girls and family in the process. He breathed basketball, he lived only for basketball because the only thing he wanted was to be a pro in the sport he loved more than anything in the world.

While being at school and high school, he'd been a machine, a jerk only focused in basketball and studies so he could have a full scholarship, and he'd reached his goal when, at the age of eighteen, a man approached him after one game and offered him a full scholarship to play basketball in the best university of the United States. Girls threw themselves at him, and he would catch them, make out or fuck them, leave them and forget them – that was his modus operandi, and he knew his attitude was being all but the one he should have had, but he didn't care because none of them were more important than basketball, none of them made him realize about the rich misery that was waiting for him in the future.

To accept the scholarship wasn't difficult; even knowing he would live in the opposite coast of where his family and friends lived, he said yes the same moment the man ended the speech of his proposition. The decision meant to lose his friends, but he didn't care; his team mates, but specially Chad – his best friend since kindergarten – got angry because their dream was to continue playing basketball together and only for fun, but he shrugged his shoulders at them knowing that his dream was far away from theirs; only his parents and his family supported him but that was enough.

It had to be.

His dream depended on it.

Being at college, his popularity increased; he'd always been the most popular guy, the one all the boys wanted to be and the one all the girls wanted to date – or at least fuck – and he was used to get attention. However, while being at college this same popularity reached incredible levels…and he was proud of it, because he'd been working his ass off in order to get the recognition he was beginning to get.

When college ended he had a lot of offers on his table but he didn't need to think too much about them; the Los Angeles' Lakers, his favourite team ever, offered him a spot in the team, and was only a matter of seconds for him to sign his contract and begin this new stage of his dreamed life.

Everything he'd dreamed about was beginning a reality, a proof that his efforts had been worthy…until now.

Because now, at the age of twenty eight, and after six years as a member of the Lakers, he'd seen how his career ended because of a bad fall while playing one of the most important games of the season; he broke his knee and after two desperate surgeries the doctors told him that the full recovering was impossible, but not only that – in a strange city (maybe he'd lived there six years, but all the people he knew were related to basketball in one way or another, and he needed to keep himself away from it), with no friends, with no girlfriend and with a huge house only for himself, Troy Bolton saw his dream falling apart.

He had the fame, the money and the looks, but when his dream ended, he'd realized that those things were totally useless when you don't have anyone to share them with, because he had no one; his parents began to go to Los Angeles less and less seeing how his life was too busy with the sport, the competition, the need to be the best one and so one day the stopped their monthly visits to only go twice during the year seeing he didn't have time or will to be with them while they were in LA with him. Troy, in the other hand, never had time to go back to Alburquerque so the relationship with them was all but "normal".

The sudden realization had been like a cold shower; only when the doctors told him the news, the team told him they didn't need him anymore – in a kind, but still hurtful way –, the girls stopped their drooling over him and the media attention died he'd realize he only was a young rich guy who had no one and was completely alone.

But it was too late now because the harm was already done.

His appearance, his looks were the worst they'd been, ever - since the day the doctors told him the news, to shave hadn't been in his mind, his eyes were dull, with huge and purple bags under them and his hair seemed to be touched by a tornado every day - not that he cared about it. Even his sleep was affected by the fatidic news: he'd barely slept, having continuous nightmares...or weird dreams where a girl's voice - a voice he didn't recognize - asked him for help desperately.

Precisely, those "weird" dreams increased its number with the time went by; it seemed that his mind wanted for him to pay attention to that, as if his mind was trying to make him remember something...without luck - the voice was stranger, foreign. Maybe he shouldn't think so much about them because the girl was unknown, but in a weird way, those dreams were something that had him bothered, that worried him, that brought some kind of uneasiness in his heart he couldn't comprehend.

But maybe that was what he deserved after his behaviour; maybe it was the way God had to punish him for letting the fame, the glory and the popularity overcame and possess him.

* * *

All his life was in boxes now.

After knowing he couldn't play basketball anymore and that his team wanted to do nothing with him, Troy decided to go back to Alburquerque, with his family, because Los Angeles didn't have anything to hold him back anymore.

It'd been three days only occupied with packing his belongings; photographs, medals, coups, clothes…all his "fantastic" and glamorous life had been reduced to a bunch of carton boxes full of things that only would be a reminder of who he was in the future, because he had no feelings nor emotions to put into those same boxes – the glamour his life had added some brightness in his dark life, but now that he didn't have it, his life was even darker, because he knew now what he could have had…but didn't have.

An old photograph took his attention; it was one of his older team while being at high school: The Wildcats. Chad, Jason and Zeke were his best friends…or maybe the only people who knew him since kindergarten and knew about his dream. Because he knew, deep down, that the word "friends" wasn't true; friendship was something unknown for Troy, because his only friend had been his basketball. He'd been in a lot of parties thrown in his honour because of his game, he'd had sex with a lot of girls…but he actually had no one in his life apart from his family – and he was beginning to doubt they were really there – simply because he hadn't taken care of the people who cared about him when it mattered.

He had no idea where the guys were or which were their jobs; he knew neither of them wanted to pursue his dream of to be a pro, but he realized, with a pang of guilt, that he had no idea about which were their hobbies or interests; he'd never asked them about their weekends, about their girlfriends, about their holidays…and he didn't because he thought those things weren't important, because he thought that those things were stupid distractions he couldn't afford. But he was seeing now how wrong he'd been.

Because he now was craving a friend, a girlfriend…a person who really cared about him for him, not his fame, money, popularity or look. But this person didn't exist simply because he'd been too busy to live.

The sound of the phone echoed in the almost empty living room and Troy stood up from the ground to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey son," _Lucille Bolton's chirpy voice arrived from the other side of the line, and he couldn't help but miss her so much – her tender hugs, her soft kisses, her lullabies…everything was something he thought was stupid when he had them, but now that he didn't have them were the things he craved desperately.

"Mom," Troy sighed into the phone, feeling peace inside of him for the very first time in days. "How are you?"

Lucille picked up his melancholic tone. _"Are you okay, sweetie?" _Maybe he hadn't been the perfect and caring son, but he was her only son, and the pride she felt for of his achievements never disappeared.

"No," Troy whispered. "I miss you, mom…"

His eyes were burning with tears now; all the fears and emotions he'd been keeping in the bottom of his core those days were overcoming him in the widest way. The embarrassment he'd felt when he'd realized that he had no one because he hadn't worked on that, the sadness that overcame his heart when the doctor told him he couldn't play anymore, the rage he'd felt when everyone turned their backs on him when he wasn't the golden boy anymore…everything was fighting to escape, and he realized he didn't want to hold back anymore.

And he cried.

And cried.

Finding comfort only hearing the soft breathing of his mother in the other side of the phone; maybe he had no one to lean on while he cried, but in that same moment, crying to his mom over the phone, he realized that she was there…that she'd never left his side.

"_Oh sweetie,"_ Lucille whispered. _"Don't cry…you're fine, you will be fine…and I'm here, Troy…"_

The last part of her sentence, barely whispered, arrived at his ears loud and clear. "I need you so much now, mom, so so much…"

"_I'll be in the airport tomorrow morning, sweetie," _Lucille gushed softly. _"I'll be the first thing you'll see, I promise…"_

"But now…" Troy whispered. "I'm alone, mom; I have no friends, no girlfriend…it's been a lot since I saw you and dad…and…my world, the only life I've known, has disappeared…and…I don't know if I'll be able to step out of this hole…"

"_Stop that nonsense, Troy," _Lucille said sternly. _"You are not alone; maybe you've been wrong forgetting to fill your heart not only with a passion but also the love and care every human need, but you're not alone. I and your dad are proud of you, Troy, and we're here…and we won't go anywhere. Everyone makes mistakes, son, and now you're learning from the ones you've made. That's not bad, sweetie, because you're realizing about those mistakes and you, probably, won't make them anymore. Think in positive, you hear me? You've lived incredible experiences…and you have to keep them in your memory, not only because they can teach you a huge lesson but because you've lived things that a lot of people won't live, ever…"_

"For what, mom?" Troy asked bitterly now. "I've had those wonderful experiences but still I'm here, sitting alone in my house, packing all my things and realizing that everything I took for granted has disappeared of my life…"

"_That's the real life, Troy," _Lucille said softly. _"I already can see something good coming from this mess. Do you want to know what that is?" _Troy remained silent and Lucille rolled her eyes. _"Don't be so drama queen and hear your crazy mother with attention, is that clear?"_

"Yes, mom," Troy had to give her credit because she'd been the only one person able to steal a little smile from him in weeks.

"_This is the first time in years we've been talking for a while; this is the first time in years that you've talked about your feelings; this is the first time you have admitted you've been wrong…" _Lucille took a deep breathe. _"And this is the very first time when I've felt you close to me in years."_

Troy didn't say anything for a while, thinking about his mother's words; of course, she was right, and to be able to lean on her was being something totally new but refreshing at the same time, something that warmed his heart, something that glued the pieces of his broken soul again, something that made him feel loved and important again, but not important in a "famous celebrity" way but in a deeper way – in a way that made him realize that, in life, not everything was about what you have but about who you are.

"I can't wait to hug you, mom," Troy admitted lowly, feeling embarrassment ran through his body at the corny admission.

Lucille giggled and Troy smiled at the sound. _"Good to know because tomorrow you'll be shaking me off of you when we're at the airport…"_

Troy chuckled. "Thank you, mom…"

"_Anytime, sweetie," _she smiled sincerely knowing that her son, the one who had feelings, the one who had a heart, was back. _"Have a safe flight tomorrow, okay? Love you!"_

"I love you too, mom," Troy swallowed aloud – it'd been years since he told her, or anyone for that matter, that, and though it was weird, was also amazing.

* * *

Slipping on his sunglasses, Troy waited until the last passenger of the plane stepped out for him to stand up. It'd been a weird trip; the plane was full of kids but still not even one of them had asked him for a pic or an autograph, and he knew for a fact that they had seen him because he'd heard the comments. That brought a bittersweet sensation to his insides; bitter sensation because all his efforts of all these years had been for nothing when his career had ended, and sweet because, maybe, that would mean no media attention over him, screaming his fail.

When he'd arrived at LAX airport, the normal bunch of paps was there; only one had taken a picture of him, only one fucking picture. The rest of them had seen him, had looked at him…and had ignored him. Of course that was his fault too; his relationship with the media only was good when it came to basketball – before and after the games – and some random interview he would do with an important journalist. At the beginning things hadn't been like that; at first paps followed him everywhere, and the truth was that they were annoying as hell, but then, one day there weren't paps following him.

And he realized he missed them in a some weird way.

But, deep down, Troy knew it was his fault, because who could blame them?

Who wanted to pursue and follow a person who was rude with them?

Who wanted to pursue and follow a person who never smiled at them?

Who wanted to pursue and follow a person who was a complete jerk?

Exactly.

Thanking the services at the crew of the plane, Troy went to the terminal to wait for his luggage; almost everything had been sent by mail so he only had two suitcases with him, and he was thankful for that, because he didn't want to be there alone but surrounded by people who stared at him, who whispered about him, who saw firsthand how miserable he really was out of the popular world.

Luckily for him, his luggage appeared at the very beginning, and so he was able to escape from this hell sooner than he expected; stepping outside the doors, Troy wasn't able to register anything of his surroundings because suddenly two warm arms appeared from god-knows-where and wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't you look handsome, sweetie?" Lucille gushed in his ear.

Troy smiled sincerely and dropped the luggage when he realized his mother was the one hugging him, and wrapped his arms around her, as tight as he could, feeling peace invade him. "I've missed you so much, mom…" Something damped his shirt and he knew she was crying – well, he was about to cry too.

"What?" A deep manly voice arrived from behind. "Your old father doesn't have a hug?"

Chuckling, Troy disentangled from his mother and hugged his father, forgetting he was in public and letting himself to show the emotions his heart was feeling. "I've missed you too, dad…"

"You're at home now, Troy, you're at home," Jack said lowly with a special edge in his voice.

And Troy understood him. "I love you, dad…"

----------

"Mom," Troy whined. "Stop that, I'm a big boy now who know how to unpack…"

"Sure you do," Lucille scoffed. "The same way you know how to pack, right? Because your suitcase is a mess!"

Troy rolled his eyes, even though inwardly his heart was soaring in happiness. "Suit yourself, but there's no need to unpack everything. I'm buying a house here, remember?"

"Are you sure you want to buy another house this soon?" Lucille asked in a low voice full of sadness. "You've just arrived…"

Troy sighed and went to sit beside his mother, on his bed. "Mom, I'm twenty eight and…I need my space, can you understand that? But I'll be coming over every other day, and I promise you that I'll have dinner here once per week for sure, and then we'll have the weekends…"

"I understand that, is just…" Lucille sighed. "Look, I know that can sound selfish but…now that I have you back, I don't want to lose you…"

Troy wrapped his arms around his mother's torso and leaned his head in her chest. "You won't lose me, mom, I'll be living here, working here and everything here. Believe me when I say I don't want to live the same I lived in LA. I want and need my family with me now…"

Lucille smiled. "I'm proud of you," she kissed his forehead softly and Troy closed his eyes at the feeling of his mother's soft lips touching his skin. "I'm going to prepare something for dinner. If you don't want to unpack everything, at least unpack the clothes…"

"Will do," Troy grinned at her – he was feeling like a little boy again, and the feeling was amazing.

The door of his room closed and Troy let his back fall onto the mattress, sighing tiredly when he realized the hectic day that was waiting for him – go to his old school and high school and see which his chances of being a PE teacher there were, go to the Real State Agency and look for a house – and also fearing the moment he would face everyone in Alburquerque; he couldn't forget he left the city being a star…but he'd come back being a no one.

* * *

_High school or school._

That was the dilemma Troy had in front of him.

The first thing he did after he woke up was to call to the Real State Agency, and he would meet with someone that same afternoon to look the houses they had available, and having the problem of the "place to live" solved, now it was turn of the "place to work" problem.

Part of him didn't want to go to his old school; the reason was that his popularity, his fame, his almost celebrity status had been bigger in high school. His achievements there had been amazing, and so he felt as if they had to be grateful to him for his returning to there. Another part of him, though, wanted nothing to do with his old self; a new and fresh start was what he wanted and needed, a new start far away from who he was when he began to be a jerk.

Though in his school days he only breathed basketball, there everything was more laid back and relaxed; he would meet with his "friends" and they would play not only for practice new moves but also because it was fun. This stage of his life was the most innocent one, where the future was still too far away as to really think and worry about it; those were the moments when he was Troy, the basketball player, but also Troy, the simple kid.

In high school everything changed.

And that last thought was everything he needed to make a decision.

----------

After a quick phone call, Troy drove from his house to the place he hoped would be where he would work; parking his car in the parking lot, Troy gulped loudly before he stepped outside of his car; his hands were shaking, his heart was beating frantically, a cold sweat enveloped his body and his breathing came in gasps – he was nervous as hell.

The big building in front of him brought old memories back – the bench where he and his friends would sit while waiting each other before classes started so they could play a little game, the old court where he spent a lot of incredible and amazing moments, the metallic doors that had behind all the materials they used while they were in PE class, the swings…and then a smile tugged the corner of his lips.

Yeah, he'd made the best decision.

----------

"Troy?" A deep manly voice said with surprise. "Troy Bolton?"

Instinctively, Troy turned his head and gasped in surprise; the big afro was still the same, and he still had the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Chad!"

"Troy, my man!" Chad stepped forward and Troy closed the distance between them, enveloping the man in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Stepping away, Troy shrugged; the happiness he'd felt at the beginning became nervousness and embarrassment – it was a fact that Troy had gone far away following his dream forgetting everything and everyone from his past, and now he was back, with no fame, with no popularity…like a simple man. "Well, I'm living here now…" Troy answered awkwardly somehow.

"I heard about your knee," Chad shook his head. "I'm sorry man…"

"Well," Troy tensed his shoulders trying to show a confidence he wasn't feeling at all. "Shit happens…"

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Oh please, don't you remember I can read you like an open book?"

Troy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Fuck Troy," Chad hissed. "Don't go all "confident and superior man" with me because it won't work; give me some credit man, I've known you all my life…"

Troy didn't know what to say; of course he was aware that he and Chad had been, probably, the closest from their group, but still it felt weird to admit that aloud…when Troy had nothing to be proud of.

Seeing Troy was still in silence, Chad shook his head. "You know what, forget it."

Turning around, Chad began to walk away from Troy, who was looking at him dumbfounded…until something clicked in his brain: he didn't want to lose Chad again. "Chad, wait!" The black man turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Troy to make the first move. "I'm sorry, okay? I've been more than a jerk with you, and you're right, I'm not fine; everything I've fought for in my life has disappeared and now I don't have anything but a bunch of fucking memories that never will be true again…"

"What the fuck are you saying?" Chad looked at Troy incredulous. "Are you really telling me that being a member of the Lakers, winning each championship you've played in, going to those glamorous events, knowing all the people you've known…is nothing?"

"Well," Troy shifted uncomfortable.

"Hear me, man, hear me," Chad shook his head in disbelief. "The fact that you can't play basketball professionally anymore, and the fact that all this glamorous way of life has ended…doesn't mean you don't have anything now; you have your memories, you can be, and have to be, proud of them because you're only twenty eight, and you've had a life that's the dream of a lot of people. Little kids wanted to be you, and yeah, it's a fucking shit that once you're not in the team again all of that has disappeared, but your memories are yours, and they will be with you forever. Don't let the superficiality destroy them because that's not worthy."

The words Chad spoke so vehemently really penetrated in Troy's brain; what if paps weren't following him anymore? What if he couldn't go to boring and long awards ceremonies anymore? What if he wouldn't be surrounded by fake people anymore? His dream – to be a pro – had been his reality for years, and now it was time for him to let the dream go; he'd lived it and now he could enjoy the results of his efforts or be miserable about them.

Actually, and thinking about it in a deeper way, Troy realized that the glamour that surrounded his life was everything but enjoyable; maybe he'd had fun while being at a party, maybe he'd met incredible and hot models and actresses, maybe he'd had a lot of easy fucks but…in the end, he'd been alone all along. He only found comfort while being in the court, playing, sweating his number, throwing the ball through the net time after time, thinking and anticipating the opponent's move…while playing basketball he'd felt alive, and maybe he was not a professional basketball player anymore, but the sport, the love for basketball was still inside of him; maybe he wouldn't play in a professional court anymore…but he still could enjoy the sport itself because that had been his ultimate goal all his life.

"I'd never think about it this way," Troy admitted shyly. "Thank you," he reached out his hand and waited for Chad to grab it with a smile on his face. "And I'm truly sorry," he continued when Chad gave him a high five, "I shouldn't have let the fame and all this crap to control me the way it did. I was so focused in my dream…in reach my dreamed life…that I forgot to live my real life…"

"No worries man," Chad shrugged. "Maybe you were a jerk, but the fact that you've realized about it…well, says a lot about who you really are." Chad patted Troy's pack friendly. "Plus, you were following your dream; some got disappointed you forgot about us so quickly but…I can assure you that, deep deep down, I understood you."

"You did?" Troy asked shocked.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, your dream was totally out of my league but, in a way, you and I were the same: we followed our dreams, doesn't matter which dreams those were, until we reached our goals."

"You lost me," Troy said frowning.

Chad chuckled. "Well, my dream was to be a doctor, a paediatrician, and keep my relationship with Taylor alive. I had to go to another state, we were four years separated, but we fought for our dream and…well, now we're married and we have a precious little boy called Sam."

Troy widened his eyes. "Taylor? As in Taylor McKessie? The President of the Decathlon Team? The one you were in love with and never told her? That Taylor McKessie?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "I told her two months or so before we finished our senior year, we began dating…and since then we've been together."

"Wow," Troy gasped in surprise. "I had no idea about that…"

"You left school three months before it ended because of your scholarship, Troy," Chad admitted lowly, not wanting to dig too much into the past.

"Oh right," Troy shifted uncomfortably again.

"Daddy!" A little black boy passed by Troy running until he grabbed Chad's legs tightly with his little arms.

"Hey Sam," Chad picked the toddler up and kissed his cheek. "How are you, champ?"

"Fine," Sam smiled. "Where is mommy?"

"At home," Chad smiled. "Look, this is an old friend of daddy, he's called Troy, say hi," he ordered softly.

"Hi," Sam said shyly. "My name is Sam…"

Troy couldn't help but smile at the little kid; he was adorable. "Hi Sam, nice to meet you…" Troy said reaching out his hand for the kid to grab it and shaking his when the kid did so.

"Daddy can we go now?" Sam clapped his small hands, making both adults laugh.

"Sure," Chad kissed his son's cheek and lowered him, taking his hand instead. "Sorry Troy," Chad said turning to look at Troy. "We have to go now; we're going to spend the weekend with Taylor's parents and we'll have a three hours trip in front of us."

"So that's the reason because of you're skipping class, uh?" Troy winked at Sam who chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry man," Chad sighed. "I'd like to talk more with you; how about we meet next week? Say…on Monday?"

Troy nodded his head. "Sure," he answered smiling sincerely. "Here's my cell; call me and so we talk about the details, okay? I'm free every day, so tell me a time and a place and it'll be good."

"Perfect then," Chad smiled. "Come on Sam, tell Troy goodbye…"

"Goodbye, Troy," Sam said politely.

"Goodbye buddy," Troy smiled at the kid. "We'll call each other next week, okay?"

Nodding, Chad smiled. "Sure, bye!"

When Chad disappeared from his view, Troy turned to look at the main doors and sighed; seeing Chad's behaviour with him had given him courage – maybe the life he'd known until then had ended but that didn't mean his life had ended too; he was still alive, he had the memories that were proof of what he'd lived, he had a family which supported him, he had the chance to rebuild the friendships he lost in the past…and everything told him that his life hadn't ended but…changed.

Taking a deep breathe, Troy walked to the main building where the old principal was waiting for him.

And he realized that he had to keep the reins of his life tightly between his hands; fame and popularity had ruled his world, but that had ended and he had to learn to be only a simple man. It'd be difficult, but he wasn't alone now; for the very first time, Troy realized that he preferred to not have the fame, the social status, the fans, the media attention…because all of that was nothing compared with the feeling of to have your family with you, your friends with you…to have the real world around you.

_Now or never._

* * *

When Troy woke up on Saturday, he felt as if a tough weight had been lifted from his shoulders, probably because he had a job now; the principal of his old school had been more than glad when Troy exposed to him his wish of being the new PE teacher there – precisely, the old one had retired some months ago and so the job was available.

Knowing Troy's career, the principal hadn't had a doubt and so both men tied up all the details: schedule, timetable, program, lists of pupils, pay…so Troy could begin the next Monday.

And now, then, his only worry was to find a house he could call "home"; he'd agreed to meet with someone from the Real State Agency that same morning so he could see everything they had available for him to buy it. He'd been thinking about that and he'd decided to settle, finally, in Alburquerque again, near his family and friends. His life was now there, far away from the pomposity of Los Angeles…but closer to what his heart needed so desperately – people who cared about him for him, for who he was.

Standing up, Troy went downstairs and found his parents eating breakfast. "Morning, guys!"

"Morning son," Lucille said smiling when Troy leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Sit down, honey, I'll give you a coffee…"

"No way," Troy protested pushing her downwards again. "You were eating, I'll prepare something. I'm not hungry anyways…"

Jack chuckled when he saw the glare Lucille sent their son. "Oh Troy, I want to know how you're going to escape from this mess…"

"What? Why?" Troy asked confused. "Ouch!" He said when he felt his mother slapping his nape. "What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten her obsession with breakfast being the most important meal in the day?" Jack shook his head mockingly. "You can't to not eat anything for breakfast…"

Troy widened his eyes and smiled charmingly and his mother. "Sorry mom…I'm going to eat a lot…" Lucille continued glaring at him and Troy began to walk backwards. "I promise mom, I'm not going to protest; I'll eat whatever you make me eat…"

Lucille narrowed her eyes playfully at her son. "Whip that stupid grin off of your face!" Troy grinned even more charmingly at her and Lucille lifted her eyes. "Gosh, you're still as impossible as your father is!" She exclaimed exasperatedly

"Hey!" Jack protested. "What have I done now?"

Troy dissolved in a fit of chuckles; man, how he'd missed these playful banters between his parents, the laugh echoing in the rooms, the aroma of a really homemade breakfast…he'd never paid attention to those details while he'd had them, but now that he'd been without them for so long, the warmness that invaded him, the softness he couldn't help but feel, made him realize how much he'd missed.

"Thank you, guys," he said lowly making both to look at him with questioning eyes.

"For what?" Jack asked after sharing a look with his wife.

"For letting me be your son again," Troy said softly, his eyes glistering with tears.

Lucille rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug. "You always will be our son, Troy, don't ever doubt that…" She kissed his cheek sweetly. "And now," she continued swallowing the lump in her throat, "go and eat everything I'm going to put in your plate, young man," she said sternly but with a smile in her face.

The threesome talked and talked all the time, making up for the lack of conversations they had had in all those years Troy had been living in Los Angeles, enjoying their company, rediscovering each other and re-knowing each other; even though at first things had been awkward somehow, in the end the conversation between them got easier – jokes, anecdotes, stories…everything helped them to tight their bond as a family.

And the three adults relished in the incredible, special, awesome and perfect feeling that to be a family again brought to their hearts.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Troy Bolton," he greeted the old woman who stood behind the desk of the Real State Agency's hall.

"Good morning," the old woman smiled at him kindly, not showing if she knew who he was or not. "Take a sit there and I'll call your agent now."

"Thank you," Troy returned the soft smile and went to sit and wait in the sofa as he was told.

He observed the old woman talking with someone – his agent, he guessed – by the phone, and then the door in his left opened, appearing a gorgeous and petite brunette, with incredible long and tanned legs, with two incredible brown eyes, with two perfect cheeks, with silky long and curly brown hair and the most perfect smile he'd ever seen…a smile that became a frown when she saw who he was...and recognized him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hello there :)**

**I'm SO sorry for the delay with this…really, I swear I am! But I warned you, when I published the story, that this was like an escape if you wanted to call it that way; I told you then that my priorities were my other two stories and that I would write this whenever I wanted and needed to do it, but not with the same regularity the other stories have. I suppose you don't remember the plot (and I don't blame you, I swear!) so maybe you should go back to chapter 1 and see what the plot was :)**

**I feel honoured for the reviews this got, seriously, not even once I thought this story would catch people's attention, but well I'm glad it did. I have the best readers in the whole world!!! :hug:**

**I have my personal reasons for why I'm writing this…and…to see your reactions, opinions and thoughts about it is super important for me (like always, of course, but this story is special for me for a reason) and it makes me feel great. I have to admit, though, that I know this story is not on the same level the other stories have; the plot is less original, I have the feeling my work here is the plainest...but...I'm not writing that because I want to do something good but because I need to write this, you know? So the formalities and the correction here are not important for me; I write without a plan, things come alone, you know? And I write them...not thinking too much about it, so I apologize if you feel disappointed with this but try to understand me, please...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's true when people tell you that whatever you lived while being a kid make you be how you are when you grow up; the memories may fade, but in the deepest part of your mind, the events, the words, the arguments, the laughs and the feelings are still there; they are hided, but it doesn't take too much for them to go and surface again: some people would talk about flashbacks come from nowhere, when all the past comes down again, making you remember each detail, each colour, each emotion; others, instead, the ones more rational, would say that your eyes see something, that your ears hear something, that your heart feels something like the things you thought were forgotten.

If those memories are good, then the flashback is something that let you enjoy this happy part of your past again; in those cases, you welcome them because you relive the same innocent happiness you felt while being a child. However, those memories can also be bad; in those cases, you damn all the heavens because the pain, the hurt, the sadness you felt is felt by your heart again.

Truth is that, usually, people try to forget what has hurt them in the past; the bad memories tend to be locked in the most hided place of your brain, trying to keep your heart from them, relishing in the happiness that this no-memory brings to you. People will work hard, thinking in a thousand different things before letting their mind comes back to the hurt, obsessing over different things, changing habits…everything in order to not open the Pandora box.

But there are times when you have nothing to do against it – the past comes back irremediably, and you see yourself obligated to relive what you've been escaping from all your life.

Gabriella Montez was in that same situation.

* * *

When she looked in the mirror, being twenty-eight, she didn't see the little who would cry for hours waiting for her father to come back home…only to realize he wouldn't come back, ever. She didn't see the little girl that preferred to be alone while being in the school so the other kids wouldn't mock her, either. She didn't see the little girl that was always with her heart covered in a shield, preventing her from suffering she knew would come her way if she wasn't careful, either.

What she saw reflected in the mirror was a young woman who had worked a lot trying to get over her difficult and unpleasant past; a woman that had fought against herself in order to forget her father's face; a woman that had learned to trust in herself, stopping the self-beating at her father's abandonment; a woman that had showed all the jerks of her school that maybe she was clever, a nerd like they called her, but that she also was a person who knew how to have fun when she decided to invest part of the heir her mother left her in a pub, creating this way the most preferred local in all Alburquerque for your people to have fun, and also a person that thought about the future and about what she would need at some point, investing in a Real State Agency, known everywhere because of the good service, the trust they deserved and also the good-eye it had to find the best places.

She was proud of all she'd achieved – her business and her friends, because she now had friends, were her three treasures.

----------

Since her mother's death five years ago, Gabriella had been living on her own, deciding her future on her own, taking care of herself and her home on her own – she was 23 when her mother died due to a cancer, but she didn't remember it bitterly because she knew her mother was at a better place. Her illness had been something horrible; maybe it was a short period of time because since the moment doctors diagnosed the cancer until the moment of Maria's death only three months passed, but in that time the Montez's world changed drastically – Maria had been in pain since the first moment and Gabriella had seen herself useless at that, observing how her mother died suffering what wasn't written. She couldn't do anything to stop the pain or to make Maria feel better…so death had been the best that could happen.

It was so sad to think that way, she knew that, but Gabriella also knew that it was the truth. Maria was happy and pain-free wherever she was…because Gabriella couldn't help but think that heaven, a better place, was what waited for us after death. In her dreams she still had long conversations with Maria – they had been alone and together since Gabriella was two, when her father opened the door of the house not once looking back…only to not come back, ever, and so their relationship was the closest it could be. They were alone in the world and that joined them in an unbreakable way…

And maybe, that close relationship was the reason because of her lack of friends; she was so little to understand what was happening at that time, and so she never lost the hope of her father returning back home. She would cry and cry until her eyes were too tired because the day ended and still he wasn't there…and that had a cost; her friends stopped being her friends, people would mock at her…and so she never fought with them so they respected her, letting the friendships die, deciding that the only one person she could trust was her mother, and so the already close relationship they had became even closer.

There was a person she was missing, a person who was her friend but, all of a sudden, decided to ignore everything but his passion – basketball. The peek of their friendship, and the start of the bitterness between them, occurred when they were six: at that time, her mind wasn't settled with ignoring everyone but her mother yet, and so when people mocked her, she tried to get the help she needed to survive the hell she was living in from him.

But he turned her down; she went to him for help…and he ignored her.

They weren't friends _per se_; it was more that their mothers were co-workers and friends, and so they had seen themselves forced to meet. Going to the same school, and also being in the same class, only made them closer. The closeness they shared, Gabriella thought, justified her asking to help from him; he'd protected her from older guys who pick at her, and so she thought she would find the help she needed so desperately, again, from him.

But she was wrong.

She'd never talked to him anymore; she'd seen him everyday during her school and high school days, and she'd seen how he chose to be a woman-whore and a jerk only focused in basketball, ignoring his friends and everything that wasn't the sport he seemed to love so much.

She'd known more things about him; if not because Maria would explain to her what Lucille explained, Gabriella had known about his life because of the media.

In the end, Troy Bolton was the Golden Boy – his life was in the open for everyone to see, his goals, his success, his girls, his trophies, his team and all the gossip about him...and also his fail when his knee got injured in a game or something like that – she was not a monster and so she hadn't enjoyed his drama, but she hadn't think too much about it, either.

She had her own problems going on.

When Maria died, Lucille and Jack Bolton insisted that they wanted to still maintain contact with her; she agreed and accepted their help, but she'd never seen their son in the Bolton's household. She'd been going there for ages now, but not even once Troy Bolton had been there.

And she was thankful for that.

Because he was now what she hated the most – the reflect of what her father was: a jerk who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and a jerk who had his brain absorbed by skirts, women, popularity, fame and sex.

To see the pictures Lucille had around the house was painful; each one of them reminded her of what her father was and what he'd done, but she couldn't not go to the Bolton's anymore. Jack and Lucille had been, always, the best with her mother and also with her, and only for the way they took care of Maria along with Gabriella, she didn't want to forget them, ever.

They weren't at fault if their son was a miserable idiot.

----------

It was crazy because she couldn't stand the men population…but two people: Jack Bolton and Chad Danforth - if another guy was around her she felt uneasy and uncomfortable. But with those two men she felt perfectly fine; the irony was that both had been members of the popular crowd, both had been focused in women at some point in their lives…but they hadn't let this to rule their world.

Both had been able to see past the glamour and the artificialness, settling with what real life was – feelings like love or friendship, family, normal jobs – being two down to earth people; and Gabriella admired that in them.

The way Chad entered in her life was, if anything, curious to say the least; while being in high school, he asked her a favour that turned three people's fates.

She was in the Scholastic Decathlon Team of East High; it was not as if she had some friends there but that the members of that club didn't say anything to her, providing some kind of relief, added to the fact that she was clever and Maths were her favourite subject.

One day, Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a closet. Her first instinct was to scream for help but she covered her mouth with his hand and hissed that he needed to ask her a favour; that intrigued her.

The favour he had in mind involver her and one of the others members of the Team – Taylor McKessie. It seemed Chad had a huge crush on her but he didn't have the guts to talk to her, so he asked Gabriella if she could give the girl a letter. She accepted when she realized that what the envelope held was something good and when his eyes turned brighter talking about Taylor. Gabriella didn't know the girl more than what was necessary, but she was no one to deny to the others the happiness she knew was there somewhere.

And so she became the _postgirl_ of the couple for three days.

Those three days made her to open up – if not because Chad asked which Taylor's reaction had been, because Taylor would gush over him, creating a bond that time hadn't been able to break in all those ten years.

They were still together and Gabriella saw them regularly; the nuber of visits to the Danforth's home increased when Taylor got pregnant and with the birth of little Sam because then she became a godmother, something that excited her endlessly; Chad and Taylor told her that this was the least they could do to the person who helped them get together. Of course she accepted and so the circle between them was fully closed – in the best possible way.

Chad and Taylor were, along the Bolton's, the only bonds she had with her past; she would see some other classmates in her club, but she didn't want any more relationship that the polite one between acquaintances – hello, goodbye and some polite talk were the most she could do, but she was okay with that; new people were in her life: her two business had opened doors for her, and she'd walked through its doorframes sure and confident about herself, beginning a new life far away from the drama her past was.

Or so she thought.

* * *

To see Troy Bolton in the hall of her Real Agency was more than a shock; more, it was as if her life had become a nightmare she wanted, and needed, to wake up soon. That was the last thing she wanted; he was the reincarnation of her past, the proof that she'd been miserable at some point in her life, a reminder of what her father did to her…the hell personified that she was still trying to forget.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Her first reaction was to get mad, furious, angry; it'd been stronger than her and she hadn't been able to contain those bad feelings, which had overcome her making her feel the worst she'd felt in a lot of years. Everything came back again – the pain she'd felt when the other kids mocked her, the misery she'd felt every day waiting for her father to come back home again, the loneliness she'd felt when she didn't have a friend with who she could share her worries, the fury she'd felt every time she saw the popular crowd thinking they were better than the rest of population…

Her second one, though, was to feel sadness washing over her.

Sadness because he looked still the same; sadness because he was still the first friend she had, ever; sadness because he failed her when she needed him the most; sadness because in the deepest part of her core, he was still the kid who acted as if he was her knight in shining armour, the kid what held her hand to help her stand up from the ground…

She felt dizzy; stumbling backwards, she lifted her hand to rub her forehead trying to calm herself down. The ground was closer to her face each second went by, but she couldn't grab anything to steady her.

Gabriella was about to fall; she knew it.

Only five or six more seconds and she would be on the ground…but then the movement stopped when two strong (and warm) arms encircled her waist, pulling her into a even warmer (and hard) chest.

With a gasp, she opened her eyes which had been closed in panic waiting for the fall that never came and met his, Troy Bolton's eyes; the blue was still the same, the perfection was still there…but she could see something more, something she didn't understand - it was a mixture of sorrow...along with worry?

It was possible? Gabriella couldn't believe what her brain was coming with; this side of Troy was something she hadn't seen in almost all her life...but...she would have sworn it was what she was seeing at the present time. Maybe she should close her eyes so...

"You okay?"

He talked suddenly, his voice coming from nowhere…and she gasped again - the concerned, soft, sweet and caring tone was still the same.

Her knight in shining armour had come to rescue her...again.

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! :) **

**I was about to update "learning", I promise, but my laptop, where I had the chapter almost finished, broke and so now I don'****t have my laptop with me, but I didn't want to re-write everything if the "laptop's doctor" can arrange it, so I've decided to wait and work on "reality" and on "whims" in the meantime – hope that's okay with you! :D**

**Anyway, I need to thank all the reviews and messages and adding me or the story to your lists; each update brings some PMs, some reviews and more mails and…WOAH, I can't believe you all like what I write this much. It's great and I feel really honoured you take your time to read what my mind comes with, seriously! You're the best!!! :hug:**

**Oh btw, this story won't have only 3 chapters! The initial idea were 3 chapters but…while I was writing it, I've realized that I needed maybe a couple more so the story was like complete and the plot had sense…so…well, this is not the end, yet ;) but this will be shorter than my other stories (the same way the chapters are also different and shorter too) and completely something more about...phsicology than "action" if you want... LOL**

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gabriella!"

* * *

Sophie McKoy had been working with the Montez family all her life – she began to work with Maria and Gabriella when her husband died and though it was kind of late for her to begin working, Maria accepted her older age as a bonus in taking care of Gabriella, who was 4 at the moment, being the only one babysitter she had in all her life.

When Gabriella was older enough to not have a babysitter, Maria asked Sophie what she wanted to do; Maria understood Sophie was an old lady and that probably she wanted some rest in her life, but the bond between the old woman and the Montez girls was too strong and deep for her to be able to disappear from their life, so Sophie declined – she wanted to be with them.

Her sons were all married now; she loved them but they lived in another city, and so both Maria and Gabriella were the closest thing to a family she had. She saw her sons each week – Sunday was the day when the boys and their families went to her house to have lunch with her – but during the week, Maria was her "other daughter" and Gabriella was her "other granddaughter".

When Maria died, it was as if one of her children had died; Marcus and Roger, her sons, knew Maria and Gabriella perfectly and they considered them as family, so Maria's death was a shock for all of them. Sophie, along with the Bolton's, took care of Gabriella since that moment, helping her through everything – she even moved to the Montez household for a while so Gabriella wasn't alone – and the deep bond she had with the young woman only got tighter.

The moment Gabriella decided it was time for her to invest her money in her future Sophie's figure was unmovable from Gabriella's life. When the young woman decided she wanted to create a Real Agency, she didn't hesitate for a second – the first option she had in her mind for someone who could help her with the business was Sophie, and so she asked her if she wanted to be the receptionist and act like her secretary – Sophie accepted without doubts, becoming the "right hand" of Gabriella for when she needed to go to the club or for when Gabriella had a business trip.

Some time later, Gabriella created the club – called "McKis" in Sophie's honour – and so Sophie helped her with the decoration and everything; for Sophie, the club was like out of limits (she'd been there a lot, but always when it was closed, because there the Bolton's, along with Sophie and her family would meet for parties, some day during Christmas, birthdays and events like those) but Gabriella told her, even more than once, that she was wrong – she was more than welcomed to be there at any moment she wanted, offering the place to Sophie and her friends for their weekly bingo's games so the old woman felt the club also like something hers.

In all that time beside Gabriella, Sophie could swear she knew the young woman perfectly – she'd seen her grow up, becoming a beautiful woman with her head on her shoulders and a strong common sense that made her be proud. Sophie was almost the only one who could tell which Gabriella's mood was only with a look because in her 24 years beside her she'd seen Gabriella happy, sad, relaxed, stressed, hurt, content, depressed, pleased, bored, miserable giving her a full view to Gabriella's personality…but the way she'd seen her at that precise moment, with a stranger who looked familiar to her somehow in front of her, was something new.

* * *

She didn't know what it was, but when Gabriella had seen the young man her face had gone from her usual pink to red to white in seconds. She'd recognized the flash of fury in her eyes for a second, but it'd vanished as quickly as it had appeared there…leaving Gabriella's face pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

And then she'd seen Gabriella collapse – something that never happened before, not even when Maria died.

She thanked the heavens when she realized the young man had been on time reaching for Gabriella before her body touched the ground and that now he had her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She rushed to her side, frantically, shouting her name in panic…but the girl didn't move.

"Where can I leave her?"

The stranger's voice snapped her out of her worry; it had sounded familiar? She looked up and saw the bluest eyes she'd only seen once in her life before – could it be?

"She has a sofa in her office," Maria stuttered seeing the boy nod once but still not moving.

The guy looked at her, waiting for her to make a move…but it never came. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Troy took the reins of the situation and supposed that "her office" was the room from where Gabriella had come and so he went there, finding a cosy, spacious and bright room, with a huge desk made with dark wood presiding it and two shields full of photographs, all in the perfect line of vision of the person who usually sat there.

He couldn't take in anything less though, Sophie appeared beside him in the time he'd looked the room, signalling for him the sofa where he had to leave this Gabriella girl he carried in his arms.

"Leave her here," the old woman commanded softly, panic still written in her features.

Troy obliged; placing the girl, the _beautiful_ girl, on the sofa, he was pulled aside by the old woman, who kneeled beside the girl and stroked softly her face. "Gabi," she whispered, "can you hear me?"

"Can I help you somehow?" Troy offered pathetically not really knowing what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Can you go to the bathroom, grab the towel and bring it here all wet so it's cold, please?" The woman asked not leaving her eyes from the girl on the sofa but pointing with her finger a closed door behind him.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I'll be right back…"

Going to the door signalled by the woman, Troy turned around once, contemplating the scene that was being unfolded behind him – the woman was still stroking the girl's face, whispering her name (he supposed) and finally letting out the tears she'd been keeping from herself now that the stranger was out of her sight.

The scene made his stomach turn around; was that woman the mother of the girl? No, it wasn't a motherly care but something more…something that was unknown by him; his mother was lovely and the best one taking care of him, but she was his mother. This old woman, instead, didn't look like the girl at all; the girl was a brunette with olive skin but the old woman was blonde and with one of the whitest skins he'd ever seen – they weren't related…genetically, but the deep between them was something totally foreign for him, it was as if the bond between them was as strong as the one two relatives who love each other and care for each other could have.

And that made his heart burn because he'd realized that he had no one in his life who took care of him this way but his parents; no one cared for him enough as to show so much concern, so much affection, so much love without being his relative…and that made him sad, because deep down he knew that it was his fault…and only his fault.

Shaking his head trying to erase those thoughts from his head, Troy turned around and took a step towards the door. Without knowing why, he turned his head to his right, where all the photographs were, and stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized his parents appearing in more than one photograph.

_What the hell?_

He took another step, this time towards the shields, and took a closer look; definitely his parents appeared in five of the ten photographs this girl had in her office…and he didn't know why.

A gasp escaped from his mouth when he registered that, in one of the photos, his parents were hugging tightly the girl lying on the sofa; she had a diploma in her hands, and it seemed like a graduation of some sorts – his parents had gone to her graduation?

_Who the hell was that woman?_

He shook his head again; he needed to see his parents and ask all the questions his mind was full of…but he didn't walk too much after that because another picture made him wide his eyes in pure shock – the man seemed to be his age, and the face was familiar, but was the afro (the gigantic) afro, which told him who the guy was – Chad knew this girl too?

The brunette was surrounded by Chad and a dark skinned girl in what seemed to be a pub or a club; the three of them were behind the stool, the smiles on their faces wide and sincere, and they seemed to be in a party.

_How come this girl had a relationship with all these people of _his_ life…and he didn't? _

Troy realized that yeah, he had his family back, and yeah, Chad had seemed really pleased to see him there (introducing to him his son and inviting him over his house) but there was no way that he'd ever seen Chad so…free? So…happy? So…real? Because deep down Troy knew that the Chad who appeared in the pictures was the Chad he knew long time ago, a Chad that now was a stranger for him…and then his reality fell upon him again – he was miserable because his behaviour had been the worst possible one.

He felt stunned – a girl he didn't know was in all his important people's lives: his parents and now Chad seemed to have her in a tight spot in their hearts…the same way this girl seemed to have all of them in one of the special spots in hers.

But he was out of the picture…

----------

A mumbling sound coming from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts – it seemed the girl was waking up? He rushed to the bathroom to do what he'd been told and went back to the sofa; the girl had her eyes closed but the old woman's face didn't have the stress it previously had.

"How is she?" He dared to ask.

"Better," the old woman took the towel and smiled warmly at him. "She's opened her eyes but she's feeling dizzy…I think she's going to be out for a while. Do you mind if we make an appointment for later this afternoon or tomorrow morning?"

"Of course not," Troy answered back.

The old woman stood up and went to the reception of the office; grabbing the dietary, she nodded for herself. "Tomorrow morning Gabriella is free, I'm sure she won't mind if we make an appointment now."

"You sure?"

He couldn't help but ask; though he didn't know the girl his parents and Chad seemed to know so much, the truth was that he couldn't forget her words before the collapse – _what the fuck are you doing in here?_ weren't words he usually heard…from a stranger no less.

Maybe he didn't know her…but it seemed she knew him very well.

"Why are you asking that?" Sophie asked confusedly.

"Well," Troy cleared his throat, "her words once she's seen me…I don't know, it's been like she doesn't like me…or…"

"Oh Mr. Maxwell," the old woman shook her head, "I'm sure it's been a misunderstanding. Once Gabriella wakes you'll see how we sort this out."

"Bolton," Troy interjected. "My name is Troy Bolton."

The old woman widened her eyes, a loud gasp escaped from her mouth and one of her hands went to place itself where he knew her heart was – okay, what the fuck was wrong with that place?

"Troy Bolton you say?"

He nodded.

"But…the name we had was Maxwell," she whispered, her eyes going from the dietary to him and back. "I…I don't…understand…"

Oh joy, now he had to explain himself…embarrassing himself in the process.

"Well you see," Troy was uncomfortable. "I was a NBA player and…that's the name I've always used whenever I wanted some…press-free time…and…I wanted some…"

He felt stupid; how in the hell that old woman could care about if he was a celebrity or not? He'd been a jerk, once again, thinking he was more than what he really was – a normal guy. He'd thought he needed to put up the façade his mother asked him to destroy…

And he'd messed up again.

Sophie nodded – Lucille and Jack had explained to her Troy's life…but she'd never thought the day when she would see him again would arrive…and in those circumstances. "I understand."

"Excuse me," Troy needed some answers and the moment he would see his parents again seemed to be too far away. "Do you know me?"

Sophie nodded, giving the boy a soft smile – she knew Gabriella's bitterly memories of Troy, but she saw a hurt man now, a man who seemed to struggle to become his old self again, a man who felt shame for who he was…or who he'd become, and she couldn't help but feel her heart warmer.

"I'm Sophie McKoy," she said taking a step towards Troy. "You may not remember me but…I've babysittered you when you were a child."

"What?" Troy asked confused – he couldn't remember a babysitter called Sophie! Though…he couldn't remember anything from his past so absorbed with basketball as he was at that time…

"Does this girl…know me too?" Troy whispered pointing to Gabriella.

"Yes," Sophie answered curtly – it wasn't her place to talk to him about Gabriella and about what they had when they were younger.

"What's her name?" Troy asked with fear lacing his voice.

"Gabriella," Sophie answered softly. "Gabriella…Montez…"

Sophie had spoken Gabriella's name slowly and deliberately giving Troy time to recognize it.

Troy, on the other hand, felt dizzy – why this name sounded so familiar? Why this name made his heart stop? Why this name made him feel even worse than how he already felt?

That was being too much.

This little office held too many things…things he couldn't understand…things he'd feared…but also things he'd craved.

He had to escape.

"I need to go," he stuttered. "You have my phone…call me…call me whenever you think is right…"

"Troy, wait!"

Troy shook his head turning around and opening the main door, running towards his car desperately – a part of his past was there, a part of his past that seemed to hate him…a part of his past that remind him so much how jerk he was, how miserable he was, how idiot he was…

_What the hell I've done? _Was the only thing he could think about – he needed to talk to his parents…and he needed to do that now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! :D **

**Well, the end of this is closer than ever! ****After the next chapter…the story will be ended :) **

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, and for adding that story to your lists…the support you all show me always is like…the best, seriously, you don't know how grateful I am, so I hope you won't be deceived with how this story is going… :S my main priorities are "learning" and "whims" so…I guess you can say I work on this whenever I feel like it and…well, I'm not sure this has the same deepness the other stories have; it's weird but…I feel like this is completely different from what I've done until now - I'm not even sure this is making any sense, being sincere here - but well, I'm having fun writing it so I hope you'll enjoy your reading :D**

**Here's chapter 3; enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella Montez."

Troy observed his parents' faces when he pronounced the name that had been bugging him since that morning.

When he arrived at his house from the Real State neither of his parents were there…but he realized that was better – that meant he had time to think about who the hell that girl was, about why their pasts were connected, about how in the hell his best friend – or the guy who he considered his only friend – was connected to her, about how in the fuck no one had talked about her to him, ever. There were so many questions without answer, Troy needed some alone time to try to clear them up.

But it'd been useless.

He'd been all the fucking afternoon thinking, trying to remember his past, but he'd come empty; he couldn't remember a girl in his past, a girl that had some meaning for him that was - not the usual fucks he had back then. Other things about his parents would be still a mystery for him but he had fucking clear that they wouldn't keep a relationship with one of those random girls; neither of his parents had been proud of his _Casanova _status – well, neither was he, and they thought those girls were people who'd wanted to be with him only because of his "social status".

And he was sure as hell they were right.

So no, thinking so less of those girls, there was no way that any of them could have a hold on his parents.

This girl, this Gabriella Montez girl, was someone his parents loved as their own daughter seeing how they went to her graduation; she was someone that Chad and his wife clearly loved seeing the many pictures where the three appeared embraced together…and she was someone that loved his loved ones seeing how their pictures were in her office, in the best place for her to see them sitting in her desk.

He tried to remember her, he really did, but it'd been useless, so he tried another thing – search old pictures of his younger days, seeing if that girl appeared in any of them. This path had actually helped more than what his memory had done – he'd found four pictures where Gabriella appeared…with him.

The first one was one where his parents were with another woman sitting around a table laughing while observing two kids playing in the ground; he recognized himself…and he recognized the girl's features – she was Gabriella, there was no doubt about that: the same dark hair, the same gorgeous brown eyes…she was different, of course, she was a woman now, but he recognized the beauty, the aura in the little girl like the same Gabriella had.

The second one was taken in the park; the girl, Gabriella, was sitting in the swing while he stood behind her, as if he was pushing her. Both wore wide smiles on their faces and it seemed that happiness for being together was their current status. He looked closer his old self in the picture – he wanted to know how old was he…and he guessed he would be five or so when it was taken.

The third picture had put a smile on his face; he and Gabriella had Santa-hats in their little heads and they were surrounded by gifts enveloped with bright, colourful and sparkly paper. He didn't recognized the living room they were sitting in so he guessed they were at her house, but it felt familiar somehow; he didn't know where he was, but the place, the colour of the walls, the huge fireplace, the immense white sofa…the tall Christmas' Tree decorated with a lot of lights and Christmas' items…he'd been happy there, truly and really happy, and Troy realized that at those times, basketball hadn't been in his head.

Looking the picture he guessed that his obsession was already settled - three of the gifts he was surrounded with were related to basketball and he actually still had them – but at that time his eyes hadn't been on them but in the smiling girl who was playing with a puzzle. Her face was funny, but also magic; it was as if the puzzle she had in her hands was her treasure, the perfect gift, her most precious wish becoming reality…and he realized that the happiness he felt back then…was the one he wanted, no, he craved to feel now.

The last one broke his heart – Gabriella was crying and Troy appeared with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, as if he was consoling her. It was taken from afar, and Troy guessed that one of his parents, or maybe the girl's parents, had taken the photograph without the kids knowing. It was sweet and it inspired tenderness, but that wasn't what bothered him; something had clicked in his mind when he'd seen Gabriella's tears…and he, finally, had been able to connect his current nightmares where a girl screamed and begged for his help…with Gabriella's face and with Gabriella's voice.

Until that moment, the girl of his nightmares was no one…but not anymore; now the girl had a face, had a name, had a voice - the girl who'd needed his help had been Gabriella. For what? He had no idea, but that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was that he didn't do anything to help her.

So now, sitting at the table with his parents, Troy spoke her name slowly, carefully, trying to register everything his parents did when he did so…and he didn't miss the lock-eye they did, he didn't miss the concerned face of his mother, he didn't miss the tension in his father's jaw…he didn't miss the frozen state their bodies were in.

"Who?" Lucille asked in a petite voice.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know very fucking well who I'm talking about," he hissed. "She's the Real State's owner, mother, and I've seen her today and the girl had collapsed in shock when she's seen me."

"Is she okay?"

Troy's head snapped up to look at his father's face when he heard his voice; the tension of his jaw had disappeared and now only concern, worry and fear were written in his features, surprising Troy with no end.

"What?"

"Is she okay?"

This time it was Lucille the one who talked and Troy turned his face to look at her. "Tell me who the fuck she is! I've found pictures of when we were little but I can barely remember her!" Jack and Lucille looked at each other and Troy rolled his eyes. "Who is she?"

Lucille diverted her eyes from her husband's face and looked at her son. "Do you remember anything about her?"

"Barely," Troy said, defeat and tiredness in his voice. "The pictures have helped a little but…"

"Her mother was my co-worker," Lucille said lowly. "She was my best friend…"

"Was?" Troy asked lowly, a weird fear in his voice.

Jack cleared his throat gaining the attention of his family. "Let's go and talk in the living room…"

A dumbstruck Troy and a worried Lucille followed him, sitting on the living room silently.

"Maria and Robert moved here two years before we did," Jack began softly, reaching for his wife's hand knowing she would need the support while hearing the story he was about to explain. "When we came here, your mother and Maria met at work…and…they had so many things in common, they clicked and became friends very quickly. Robert and I…well, met because of them, and we also became friends, though not in the same level the women did."

"We would meet every other weekend, going to camping, preparing trips…" Maria wiped off the tears that were falling from her eyes. "They didn't have anyone here and…we usually spent Christmas' with them so…I guess you can say we were like the _Fantastic Fourthsome_, always together and…"

A sob erupted from her throat and Jack pulled her body closer to his wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," he whispered kissing his wife's forehead tenderly. "Your mother and Maria got pregnant at the same time more or less and…well, they prepared everything for you and Gabriella together…"

"What happened then?" Troy dared to ask, seeing how his own father silenced himself abruptly.

"At first nothing," Jack continued looking at his sobbing wife from the corner of his eye. "We continued to meet and you and Gabriella…well, were a lot together but…Maria and Robert had problems in their marriage…"

"He was a fucking son of a bitch," Lucille interjected with fury and rage.

Troy looked at his father questioningly – he'd never heard her mother talking so bitterly about another someone.

"He cheated Maria a lot of times until…" Jack closed his eyes – the memory wasn't better for him than how it was for his wife. "He abandoned Maria and Gabriella when you were two."

Troy gasped in shock but he hadn't had time to say anything because Jack continued.

"Maria and Gabriella were like relatives for us, so we continued as if nothing…we still met, you and Gabriella went to kindergarten together, every year for Christmas they would come here or we would go to their house…"

"I've found one picture of me and Gabriella during one of these Christmas," Troy interrupted him. "We seem happy…"

"You were happy," Lucille whispered. "When you were with her…you would forget basketball and everything. When you grew up…things changed; from friends you became…two kids that knew each other but that was it…"

"Why?" Troy dared to ask even though he knew very well the answer.

Jack took the reins then. "You began to be more and more absorbed with basketball and…you…kinda forgot…her…"

"That's why she hates me?" He whispered.

"That's part of it," Lucille decided to talk now; she didn't want to hurt her son, but she knew Troy needed to know which were his mistakes so he could learn from them and began from zero. "But not the main one."

"What happened, then?" Troy asked, trying to remember everything his parents were explaining to him but with no luck.

"Gabriella…took her father's departure badly," Jack continued. "She would cry and cry and cry…and…the other kids annoyed her, mocked her because of that."

"I never did that, right?" Troy asked afraid. "I mean…I didn't bully her because of that, right?"

Lucille shook her head. "But…you'd always been like her knight in shining armour; you would defend her when older guys picked at her while being at school or in the park but…one day…"

"Gabriella didn't lose the hope of her father coming back home so she would cry because the days passed and he wasn't there," Jack explained. "The other kids left her alone if not to mock her and she began to be more…closed; she began to ignore everyone at school…but you. Well, almost, it's not as if you were together but…you were probably the only one that talked to her from time to time…"

"One day, while being at school, two older guys were very cruel with her because she was always alone; she didn't cry as much but…she'd learned to be alone…and she preferred to be alone," Lucille continued. "It seems those guys found it funny and they began to tell her…ugly things, ugly and cruel things…"

"She cried," Jack interrupted his wife. "She cried again because of what they told her…when she'd been a lot of time without crying over Robert's departure, and she…went to you…asking for help; you usually were able to make her feel better and she was desperate to feel better again, but you…"

"You turned your back on her," Lucille whispered. "You ignored her and went to play basketball."

Troy closed his eyes in pain; huge tears were falling down his cheeks but he didn't care if his parents saw that so bad he felt. He'd been a jerk…no wonder why the girl hated him with all this passion!

Jack and Lucille looked at each other – it was hurtful for them to see their son so broken, but they knew he had to be…they knew he had to learn from his past mistakes, and if that meant for him to feel like shit at the moment then so be it. They would be there to pick up the pieces…but he had to understand that his past was something that not only affected himself but also a lot of people that surrounded him at that time.

"I've never talked to her about that but," Lucille looked at Jack for one second and he nodded his head, encouraging her. "I think…she was hurt at first but…the…rage…came when you began to be…"

"What I began to be what?" Troy stuttered in a shivering voice, his eyes never stopping the tears knowing that there was more…that he'd hurt the girl not only once but…more.

"Too absorbed with basketball, with the popularity, with…going out with so many girls," Jack explained. "We think you reminded her of her father…and who he was…what he did to her and her mother."

"God," Troy moaned in pain, burying his face in his hands.

He felt awful; he'd realized he was a jerk when he was younger…and not so younger, but in no way he'd thought he'd been able to be this cruel, this selfish, this jackass, this brutal and malicious with another someone…a someone who, it seemed, had been the one who'd been able to make him forget basketball…to make him…be real happy away from the court and the basketball.

He needed for her to know how sorry he was…he needed for her to forgive him; maybe they wouldn't be friends ever, but he needed for her to know that he was aware of how mean he was with her…and how if he could go back he would do it to make everything better for her – he wanted for her to know that he'd changed…and that he knew how jerk he was. He was aware that to ask for forgiveness was…presumptuous of him…but he had to try it.

"Chad is like her brother now," Lucille continued. "And Taylor…well, is like her sister; their son, Sam, is her godchild."

Troy's head snapped up. "But…Chad was with me back then…they…they weren't friends…"

"Gabriella was the _postgirl_ of Chad and Taylor, her words – not mine, when they began dating," Jack smiled. "She helped them to be together and…I guess that hearing so much about Taylor from Chad…and so much about Chad from Taylor…they clicked."

Troy smiled remembering the photographs he'd seen in Gabriella's office; the threesome really seemed siblings but not because of how much they looked alike – with they didn't – but because the smiles on their faces, the way they were embraced together…those pictures talked about a deep relationship, a relationship even deeper than the one two best friends had. The smile wiped off of his face, though, when he remembered his mother talking about Maria, Gabriella's mother in past tense.

"Hang on," Troy shook his head. "You've said before Maria _was_ your best friend…what happened?"

New and fresh tears invaded Lucille's eyes and Troy knew, just knew that the past tense she used before wasn't used because they weren't friends anymore but because Maria wasn't there anymore.

"Is she…dead?"

Lucille's sobs began, burying her face in her husband's chest, who also had a few tears running down his cheeks, desperately, as if he was her lifesaver – and probably he was, Troy thought. "Yes son, she died a few years ago…"

"What happened?" He asked lowly, afraid of talking louder in case it settled off his mother even more.

"She had cancer," Jack said. "We, along with Gabriella and Sophie, the woman who helps her in the Agency, took care of her…but…it was inevitable and…"

Troy shook his head; he didn't need anything more, he wanted to find Gabriella and talk to her, he needed to talk to her. Standing up, both Jack and Lucille looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Gabriella," Troy said wiping his cheeks. "I need to talk to her…"

"Wait, Troy," Jack said quickly. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"I don't care," Troy hissed. "I need to talk to her…maybe I can't remember her…well, I can't remember her wholly, but I've remembered details, things and…I need to talk to her…I just need to apologize…"

"But," Jack interrupted.

"Let him go," Lucille whispered. "He needs to talk to her and…I think it'll help Gabriella too…"

Troy didn't hear anything his parents were saying; he went to his room to grab his wallet, his phone and his keys with determination – he had a goal, talk to Gabriella Montez, and he would do precisely that. He wouldn't accept anyone talking him into backing away from her, not now, not ever; if she didn't want to do anything with him then fine, but he, at least, would have said whatever he needed to say. It was up to her to forgive him, Troy knew that and would respect whichever decision she made, but first she would hear him and everything he needed for her to know.

"I'm going," he said distractedly once he was downstairs again.

"Troy, wait!" Lucille stood up from the sofa, followed by Jack.

"No mom, I need to talk to her," Troy shook his head. "I don't care what you think…I just…I just need to talk to her…"

Lucille nodded her head. "Go to the cemetery…"

"What?" Troy asked confused. "The cemetery you say?"

"If I know Gabriella the way I know her," she sniffed, giving him a watery smile, "she's gone to look for her mother's advice, for her mother's support, for her mother's strength there…"

Troy turned his face to look at his father – he was nodding.

"Okay," he said firmly opening the door of his parents' house not even once looking back and going to his car. Without further thought he turned on the engine and drove to the cemetery – he didn't know what was what he had to say, he just knew that he needed to see her, that he needed to reconcile his nightmares, his memories, everything he'd learned from his parents with the girl he'd seen at the Real State Agency.

The talk would come later, but first…he needed to discover her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! Not sure when this is going, and though I'm sure a lot of you won't like the new turn of events, I'm one of those who think that second chances are a NEED sometimes :)**

**I hope you'll understand the hidden meaning behind this chapter – I do it not only because I'm the one writing the story but because that's one of the most important lessons life has taught me during the bullying and pain – but if not…well, think about it – it can help you somehow in the future…**

**Here's chapter 5; enjoy! :)**

* * *

He knew he was fighting an already lost battle; with her reaction when she recognized him in mind, he knew for sure that to make amends with her, that to talk to her would be difficult. He didn't know how hurt she was because they hadn't talked yet, but from what his parents told him, Troy knew he hurt her very bad in the past and that she, probably, wouldn't want to have anything to do with him.

He couldn't blame her – there had been times when he hadn't wanted to have anything to do with himself since his injury, when he'd seen his glamorous life for what it was: nothing important. When he realized he was alone and with no friends when everything fell apart, he began to hate himself in a way he'd never thought was possible; he despised himself for how he'd been behaving with the ones who really cared for him for who he was, but he'd been blind with fame, popularity, social status, easy fucks with hot models, the attention all over him...a blindness that now he was paying with everything he was.

Because maybe Chad and his parents had forgiven him, but he knew – though he didn't know how – he wouldn't feel at peace with himself if Gabriella didn't forgive him too. It was weird, he could barely remember the girl, but now that he felt desperate in need for some kind of help, he understood how bad she felt when she was the one begging to him for the help he needed now and he neglected her all those years ago; he knew his parents and Chad had a hard time with him in the past – he understood their pain seeing a friend, a son, forgetting what was important in life, forgetting his values and his common sense, forgetting to live a real life only to live a pretended life - but he also knew, and understood, the internal injuries he inflicted in Gabriella when he denied his help to her were even worse.

In no way he wanted to justify his behaviour with his parents and Chad – he knew he acted as wrong as was possible – but he didn't act that way consciously; in his mind there was only one focus (basketball) and he worked hard in order to reach his goals practicing uncountable hours, spending all his free time in the court, studying hard so he could have a scholarship…but he never wanted to hurt them. With Gabriella, instead, things weren't this way; she went to him asking for his help – he denied it and ignored her.

What happened with his parents and Chad was something that happened because he forgot to care about them; what happened with Gabriella, instead, was something that happened because he didn't want to care about her.

Two things that had the same result – he hurt people who loved him – but different chances to be forgiven.

----------

His driving was impatient and frustrating; it seemed all the novel drivers had decided to go practice this same moment he needed to arrive to the cemetery the sooner the better making him stop each five seconds, not letting him press the accelerator, stopping before the traffic light was actually red, forgetting to turn on the switchers of the car…he was fighting against the elements.

Letting out a frustrating sigh when the local cemetery was at sight, Troy gulped loudly hoping his mother's guess was right and Gabriella was actually there; the city maybe wasn't big…but there were so many places for a person to hide it would be almost impossible for him to find her if she didn't want to be found.

Parking his car, Troy killed the engine but still didn't move; he was paralyzed in nervousness at what would happen when he was in front of her. Would she run from him? Would she scream at him? Would she insult him? Or worse, would she ignore him? He didn't know why but the mere thought of Gabriella ignoring everything he needed to tell her was excruciating; he preferred for her to shout, scream, insult him, run away from him…everything but to ignore him. He didn't deserve any less, he knew that, but he hoped she would let him talk…and that she would hear what he had to say – if after their talk she chose ignore him then he would learn to live with that, but not before they could talk. What was ironic was that he ignored her when she needed him the most so…why would stop her from doing exactly the same to him?

No, he couldn't think that way – at least not until she actually ignored him.

* * *

"Mom," she whispered wiping the tears that were falling furiously from her eyes, "he's back…and…I don't know what to do…or what to say…I've been all these years avoiding him and being lucky with it and now…he was at my office, mom, and…I've frozen when I've recognized him. He looks the same…the same blue eyes, the same floppy hair…he looks older and grown up but…he's still the same Troy Bolton."

Her mind walked back the memory lane, replaying the events happened more than 20 years ago, and a sob erupted in her chest when she recalled the pain, the hurt, the loneliness, the sorrow…because she felt them again. She'd been okay and she'd learned to live with what happened but to see him after so many years, to know he was back for good, to know she would have to see him if she wanted to keep her relationship with Jack and Lucille and Taylor and Chad…was too much.

"I know he's going to stay here, mom, what should I do? Face him? Ignore him? Avoid him? I'm lost…and I don't know if I'm going to be able to find the way out I need so desperately to find. I'd like to be able to be in the same room as him and not froze…but I'm not; we never were _friends_ per se, but he was the closest thing to a friend I had…and I thought he thought the same about me but…it seems I was wrong." She covered her eyes with her hands, her sobs being too strong for her to be able to keep them in anymore. "I thought I hated him mom…but I don't; I've realized about that…when I've seen him…when my eyes have found his…I've realized I still miss the safety he made me feel, the great feeling to know I had someone to lean on was, his jokes, his company…I miss him, mom…"

The internal battle that was taking place in her head made her curled into a ball beside Maria's tomb, leaning her head on the cold marble and caressing her mother's name with her fingertips while huge tears fell from her eyes with her doing nothing to stop them; her brain told her to talk to him, to face him like two adult people…but her brain told her to not do it because she would fall again under his charm…she would be more vulnerable than how she already was…she would feel smaller, insignificant…she wasn't over him…and she wouldn't be.

"Mom, help me…I need you so bad…and…I miss you so much…"

* * *

In the distance, Troy's two blue eyes let out silent tears when he heard everything she'd spoken – she'd talked whispering and he was quite far away from her, but it'd been as if the wind had given him each one of her words loud and clear for him to hear them…stabbing his heart in the process when he realized how hurt she still was, how miserable she still felt…how badly he made her feel all those years ago.

He couldn't believe his actions had marked her life this much; of course, he was beyond rude, jerk and selfish, but he hadn't thought, not even once, that what he did affected not only her persona but also her life so much…and that made him feel worse.

And it made him feel worse because it wasn't as if she was hurt by what he did to her and that was it but because she was clearly hurt and because the pain she felt back then had ruled her life; he could see, clearly, how her insecurities, how her worries and fears had been what had influenced the way she was…and the most vivid proof was in front of him – a beautiful and successful girl lying beside her mother's tomb, crying her eyes out, scared and full of doubts that broke her heart.

He'd never felt worse.

But even though he didn't know how his conversation with Gabriella would go, he knew that he couldn't back away; his fears were related to his ego…hers, instead, with her whole person and with her whole life, but knowing how hard her life had been, and also knowing that she'd been able to face her demons and try to get out of the black hole, Troy knew her courage was immense, infinitely immense than his, and that made him admire her even more. If after a real tough life, full of drama and pain, Gabriella had been able to survive and "re-born" each time life had treated her badly, he, after an easy life full of supposedly good things but empty of _real_ things, had no right to complain or be weak.

She didn't deserve this from him.

She deserved for him an explanation, an apology…

And he would give it to her.

* * *

"I'd like to have you here with me, mom," her eyes closed forcefully in pain, "I want your arms around me making me feel safe, secure…loved…mom, I'd die to have one more of your hugs…to not feel this loneliness killing me…to feel someone caring for me…to know that there is someone out there that cares for me…"

Her body gave her away and she began to sob even more violently that before when a loud thunder echoed in the quiet place and water began to fall quickly covering everything and soaking her…but she didn't notice anything until two strong arms pulled Gabriella up from the ground and into a strong chest without any warning. "I do…and I'm so sorry…"

She recognized the voice, she recognized the arms, she recognized the security and safety that surrounded her when the foreign warmness penetrated in her soul…and she didn't fight to not feel it, needing it, craving it. And she clung to it, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his strong chest, pulling herself closer to him and letting out everything she had inside.

They would talk…but at the moment he would take care of her.

Because when he'd seen the breaking down in Gabriella he hadn't been able to not do anything about it; her words echoed in his mind…and he wanted to take the pain away from her, he needed to. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her again…and he knew this time he had to be there for her…even though she didn't want him there. His actions hadn't been the wisest, he knew that, but he didn't care – she could push him away when she felt stronger, but at the moment she was the little girl begging for some kind of relief, of help…and this time he wanted to give to her the much needed comfort…and he would give it to her.

----------

Neither of them knew how many hours passed, not that they cared.

Both were soaked from head to toe, her small body was curled into his lap and her face was hided into his chest, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, his nose was buried in her silky hair, but neither of them move – both relishing and finding comfort in the other.

"Why are you here?" Her raspy voice snapped him out of his distracted state though the girl didn't move.

"I needed to see you…to talk to you…to…" He took a deep breathe. "God, I'm sorry…I know that's not enough and never will be but…"

Her head moved away from his chest though her eyes never left her own lap. "How did you know?"

"You being here?" He whispered softly pulling her hair away from her face. She nodded silently. "My mom."

"Oh," she didn't know how was feeling; part of her was thankful at Lucille for telling him where she was – the safety and comfort she was feeling with him by her side were worthy the pain of to have him close again – but another part of her was damning the older woman – why the hell Lucille knew her so much? -. "Look, I can't…I need to go…"

"No wait!" His arms tightened his hold on her. "Hear me out, please…"

Her eyes snapped up when she recognized the hurt and pain in his voice…because she'd heard herself talking with that special edge in her voice so many times. "Troy, I…I…."

"No, please," he shook his head and pressed his forehead in the side of her face. "Hear me out and if after that you want to do nothing with me then fine…but just…please…listen to me…I know is selfish but just…give me what I denied to you in the past…"

She closed her eyes and sighed when a flash of lighting broke the darkness they were in – she knew, she just knew, her mother had told her which her advice was. "Okay…"

Troy let out a breath he didn't know had been holding; he had a chance, he had the opportunity to explain himself, to make amends with her, to break the barriers she had around her…and he would use it, with everything, because he realized that what he wanted the most was to have back what his aspirations took away from him – real life.

"When the doctors told me I couldn't play basketball professionally anymore and I was at my house putting everything in boxes so I could come here again," his voice shivered and Gabriella pulled herself closer to him unconsciously, him tightening his arms around her and welcoming her gesture, "I realized I had nothing."

Her eyes moved from her lap to his face but his were too far away, as if they were reliving the painful memories he wanted to share with her.

"I had a big house…but it was an empty house, I had fame and popularity…that went away once the team told the press how bad my injuries were, I had fans…that forgot about me when I didn't play anymore…and I had family and friends that weren't there because I pushed them away," his eyes closed forcefully. "I was a jerk, Gabriella, and I took everything for granted only to see my world crashing down in less than 2 days."

"You were alone because you looked for it," she interjected – she felt bad for him, but there was no way that he would not listen her point of view the same way she was hearing his.

"I know," he sighed in defeat. "But I never thought about what I would have once my professional career ended," he continued slowly and talking lowly, "and I can assure you that it was not because I thought I would be able to play ball for a living until the last one of my days but because I was only living the moment…I was enjoying the fruits of all the effort I've put in my career all my life. The result is that now I have nothing but…I only fought for a dream…"

"I understand you had your dreams, Troy," Gabriella continued slowly. "And that's something I admire…but…was this dream worthy? Do you feel happy with yourself? Do you really think your life has been a happy life until now?"

"No," he answered right away without hesitation or doubt. "But…the thing was that I lived so focused in basketball…that I forgot the rest. That's not an excuse, actually is far from that, but it's the truth. Nothing mattered for me but the net, the ball, the court…and I needed to be better every day, I needed to improve, to make more amazing shots, to be more popular and to have more fans…"

Her own eyes darkened when he spoke those words – she didn't know where he was going with that, but that wasn't helping his case because that only reminded her of what a jerk he'd been…but then he spoke again.

"But when I realized my professional career had ended," his hands closed in fists, "and I needed reality around me, I found nothing. Fame, looks, popularity, money yeah, are great…but not when you don't have anyone to share them with…which is what has happened to me. Now I realize that my dreams were good dreams…but the path I followed to reach them was the wrong one."

Even though his face was full of drops of water, Gabriella recognized that some of those drops were tears…and not a result of the pouring rain they were under. "You're not alone; your parents love you…"

"Maybe," he shrugged his shoulders. "But out of my parents, I have no one."

What was she supposed to say? She knew he was right…and that he deserved it because of the way he'd behaved all those years, but a part of her felt the need to console him. "What's important is that you've realized about your mistake…that you're aware of where you failed…now you can work on that so that won't happen again…"

"It won't," the sureness in his voice surprised her. "Now I know with what I can't live with…and…the relief I felt when my parents were both in the airport waiting for me and my mom embraced and hugged me…gosh, I want friends…I want to be able to be meet people, to know what reality is, to feel real feelings…"

Gabriella realized he was being sincere…but still she didn't see which her role was in the movie he was talking about. "If you work on your friendships, if you take care of the people you love…things will fall into place, Troy…your parents and your friends will forgive you…"

"What about you?" He interrupted her, his voice suddenly passionate.

"What about me?" She asked confused.

"Will you forgive me?" He whispered. "Will you let me know you again? Will you let me in your life again? Can we start again?"

The sudden gasp that escaped from her mouth made him close his eyes.

"What?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Be my friend again…please…"

His voice was desperate, deep, full of emotion; his face was the mask of someone hurting badly inwardly, of someone feeling miserable, of someone suffering a lot…and she didn't know what the hell happened inside of her when he spoke those words…but something clicked in – maybe he'd been more than a jerk with her, maybe she wanted to hate him…but the truth was that Gabriella found impossible for her to be able to hate him because he'd _been_ her friend, her first real friend, and if she hadn't been able to forget about him, to hate him, to despise him after all those years that was because, deep down, she knew their story hadn't ended…yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas!! :D I know Christmas was yesterday…but I was out of town, so…happy belated Christmas!! ;) **

**I hope you'll like this chapter – I do…a lot! :D – and that you'll like the step I've taken in the plot. I don't know if I should add one chapter or two more, but that would be that. Maybe a new one for sure and an epilogue? Well, we'll see…but have in mind that 2 more chapters are the most I'm going to write for this story :)**

**Tell me what you think!!!!**

**And thank you x 10000000000000000 for all your kind, sweet, encouraging and beautiful words!!! :hug:**

**Here's chapter 6; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I'm not going there," she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "There's no way I'm going to your parents' house…"

He groaned. "Gabi come on! You've been here a lot! What's different now?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "I'm going to tell you what's different; your parents are there…and I…"

Troy narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, Gabi? They know you – a lot better than me may I add – and you've been here uncountable times…I don't get why you don't want to go in…"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat of Troy's car and turned her face to look outside, thinking in which was the best way for her to explain why she didn't want to go in the Bolton's household even though she already knew the Bolton's and she'd been there too many times for her to count – it wasn't that she didn't want to see Jack and Lucille, heck no, she loved them, it was more the fact that this would be the first time for her to be there…with Troy by her side. It was a change, a huge change, and she didn't know if she was ready to "face people" while still trying to rebuild the friendship she had with him once so many years ago.

"I don't know, Troy," she answered softly. "They are going to ask…to observe us and…I don't want that…"

"Hey," he cooed softly reaching for her hand. "They love you and they are not going to say anything…"

"I know they love me, I love them as well," she sighed in frustration. "The thing is that…they know we…are trying to be friends again, I mean, they've never seen us…after we've re-met, I mean, and…and…this is going to be like…I don't know, they are going to observe each thing we say or do…they are going to inspect each minimal detail and…well, later they're going to bring up the topic once they catch us separately – and I don't want that."

He sighed; Troy could understand her – heck, he usually received the third degree each time he went to his parents' house since the day Troy went to look for Gabriella at the cemetery after all the "revelations" from his past two months ago, but he couldn't believe they would do that to Gabriella – well, he preferred to think they weren't able to behave in such a noisy way.

But maybe Gabriella knew them better.

"Look," he began again, trying to convince her, "we go in, we greet them, we go to my old room for a second, I grab the few shirts I want to take and then we go out – less than 5 minutes, Gabi, they are not going to have enough time to say anything."

"We're talking about your mother here, Troy," she refused again. "Of course she'll have enough time to ask and…hunt for details!"

"But we won't be in her sight at all but to greet them and then say goodbye!" He answered.

"What about if I wait for you here?" She suggested softly.

He groaned – he wanted to go in with her by his side, he needed so because then it would be as if they both went to their past…together, going back to a place where both lived a lot of things together before he messed up and the friendship died. To face both his parents with Gabriella by his side would give a normality that would be like a reminder of what they had when they were younger…but she was stubborn.

Too stubborn for his liking.

Since the day at the cemetery two months ago, when he begged for her friendship, they had seen each other for a coffee, a dinner, a lunch…but always the two of them alone, re-meeting each other, talking about what they lived or how they lived what happened those years ago, their feelings or thoughts…and that had allowed them to know each other, to discover each other. The steps were small, the trust between them something that was growing up slowly, almost tentatively…but he was okay with that – she asked for time and he was giving it to her.

And he respected her wishes so very much not only because he felt she deserved that from him but also because she didn't close the door for him – she didn't tell him to get lost, which she could have said after the way he treated her, but she didn't; she only told him that she was ready to forgive him if he really showed her the change in him he talked about…but that she couldn't forget what happened.

He was okay with that as long as he had her somehow.

Because he really had her somehow; to label it was difficult, he didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, but he felt better knowing that if he wanted to talk to her – something that had been happening a lot lately – he could pick up the phone and dial her number, knowing that if he wanted to talk when he felt overwhelmed by everything he could call her, meet her and go to the cinema or to dinner or to lunch so he got distracted. He simply felt better knowing she was there.

And she was.

It'd been difficult for Gabriella, but she felt proud of her achievement. She wasn't afraid to be in the same room he was anymore, she could talk to him about anything and everything – even about the past! – and he always listened to her; he would give her his opinion on everything when she asked for it, and he would try and be the shoulder she could lean on whenever she felt she needed a shoulder to lean on. He was there for her the way she would have liked for him to be in the past – by her side, helping her, encouraging her…being a real friend.

There were awkward moments still – like the time he received a call from a newspaper of Los Angeles asking him for an interview to talk about "his new life out of basketball" one night and he went to the Real Estate Agency freaking out, scared and sad the next morning…

"_Where's Gabriella?"_

_Sophie lifted her head from the papers she was reading and gasped. "Toy?"_

"_Where's Gabriella?"_

"_In her office," she saw him already going to the door. "Wait! She's using the phone now, wait for her here, Troy…"_

"_But," he protested weakly looking at the closed door that would bring him the relief he knew he would find in Gabriella. "I need to talk to her…I need to see her…"_

_Sophie was taken aback by his behaviour but she couldn't cave – she already knew how things were with Troy and Gabriella because she explained to her everything, but to hear the explanation wasn't the same as to see it live, and she didn't know how Gabriella would react if she saw him again._

"_Sit here," she commanded standing up from her desk and pushing Troy to the sofa. "I'm going to tell her you're here and once she hangs up the phone, she'll come and get you. Okay?"_

"_It's super important," he said softly closing his eyes tiredly, desperation lacing his voice in a way Sophie had never seen before._

_The huge and purple bags under his eyes were a shock for her for she'd always seen him so confident, so powerful…that to see him so…desperate, so…helplessly desperate was something totally out of ordinary. "Calm down, I'll tell her you're here now…"_

_She disappeared through the door even though Troy didn't see her look at him once more, as if trying to reassure herself that the Troy she was seeing was actually there…that the Troy she had in front of her was the same Troy Bolton she knew._

_The clean and spacious office looked even bigger when Gabriella was sat in her desk; seeing her so petite and small behind the huge mahogany desk was a contrast that made you at least smile…and Sophie couldn't help but do so, like she did every time she went inside that office when its owner was present. _

_Silently, she sat in the free chair and grinned at Gabriella who was already saying goodbye to the person into the phone. "Okay Chad, we'll meet there…and tell Sam I have a present for him after the great game he did last Saturday…" A soft giggle escaped from Gabriella's mouth after hearing Chad's answer and Sophie couldn't help but giggle with her, knowing that probably Chad was talking about his son like the proudest father…like he always did. "Okay Chad, I'll call her later…bye…"_

"_What's with Chad?" Sophie asked smiling._

"_He says Sam is the great basketball player he is because he's his father," Gabriella giggled while rolling her eyes, "and then he's said it's all in the genes…"_

"_That man is hilarious," Sophie giggled. _

_Gabriella nodded her head. "Tay was disagreeing though…"_

_Sophie laughed. "Why?"_

"_She was with Chad and she's said that Sam knows how to play basketball because he's a very grounded boy who studies and finds in basketball a price for his hard work with school," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "You know what she's like…she says Sam is the cleverest boy…and that he applies all his knowledge while playing basketball…well, I don't know, I'm still trying to understand their logic when it comes to Sam…" _

_Both women laughed but then Gabriella stopped. "Have I heard the door before?"_

"_Oh yeah," Sophie's smile vanished from her face and a worried mask took its place. "Someone has come…"_

"_Who?" Gabriella asked curiously seeing Sophie so hesitant about something she usually told her in the most normal way. _

"_Troy," the old woman said softly after clearing her throat, observing Gabriella's reaction carefully. "He seems desperate…I don't know, he's told me he needs to see you and talk to you and that there's something very important he needs to tell you…he looks stressed and tired…God, the bags under his eyes are the ones a person who hasn't slept at all would have…"_

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the information but say nothing._

"_May I tell him he can come in?" Sophie asked lowly._

"_No worries, I get it…" Gabriella answered distractedly. "Let me go to the bathroom for a second and then I'll come and pick him outside…"_

"_Okay, Gabs…"_

_When she saw herself alone, Gabriella leaned her head in her chair trying to gain the courage she needed to face Troy; of course since the moment in the cemetery they had seen each other and talk to each other, but everything had been so…superficial…that to know he was outside waiting for her and that he needed to talk to her about something really important freaked her out a little. She was okay with them talking and re-meeting each other, she felt okay when they were together and she was glad they could be themselves, but maybe things were speeding up with that unexpected visit._

_She groaned – the sooner she faced whatever it was…the better._

_Standing up and going to the bathroom, Gabriella looked at her reflection on the mirror._

"_Come on Gabi, you can do that…" She encouraged herself whispering. "You can do that…"_

_After taking a deep breath, Gabriella stepped outside of the bathroom and went directly to the door that connected her office with the hall – at the first "click" of the door Troy's head snapped up and their eyes locked irremediably; his talked about pain, about discomfort…hers about wonder, about worry, but she didn't have time to think further about it because all of a sudden Troy had his arms around her, breathing heavily. _

"_Troy?" She asked shocked. "What happens?"_

_She met with silence and the worried face of Sophie, who was standing beside her own desk, her hands intertwined together over her chest. "Can I do something?"_

_Gabriella shook her head silently and pulled Troy into her office, closing the door softly behind them. "Troy? Come on, what's up?"_

_Her words were accompanied with a soft push so he pulled away from her…only to gasp at the sight she met then; his eyes were bright with what she knew were unleashed tears, the purple bags under his eyes made him look ill, his hair was dishevelled, his body like defeated…and the pain she could read into his eyes did the rest for her to pull him into her again, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly welcoming the gesture. "What's happened? Are your parents okay?"_

"_Yesterday night a newspaper from Los Angeles called me to talk about my life after the incident…_my life out of basketball_ he said and…" His voice broke. "I can't do it…"_

"_Troy, I don't understand," she said softly rubbing his back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Why not? You've done a lot of interviews…you know how to deal with the press…with the paps…what's another interview?"_

_He pulled away, the tears finally falling down his cheeks. "I haven't seen a game on the TV since I came back," he swallowed aloud, "I can't see them play…without me…to see them surrounded by fans and…gosh, I'm glad I'm back here, having my normal life again and having real life surrounding me but…"_

_She understood the troubles he had in his brain – part of him still pulled him towards the fame, the limelight…but he couldn't go back there because his injury made that impossible for him. "Come here," she coaxed pulling away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the big black leathered sofa. "You can't see it that way, Troy…" Gabriella didn't know what she was supposed to say to make him feel better so she decided to speak with her heart. "I understand the fame, the spotlight and the attention are things you still like and you feel you don't have but…"_

"_I don't have them," Troy interjected. "I prefer what I have now but…to have people asking your for your signature, for a picture…to know small kids have your poster in their rooms and tell their parents they want to play like you do…are…are things incredible, Gabi…incredible…and I miss them because they gave me…strength, force…aim to be a better player, aim to give them a better show when I was playing…aim to simply share with him my love for basketball…"_

_She gave him a sad smile. "The fact that you can't play professionally anymore doesn't mean you have to be forgotten, Troy…"_

"_But…"_

_She shook her head. "No buts," she reached for his hand, smiling inwardly when he interlaced their fingers together – that felt really nice. "You are not a professional basketball player, I get it and so the rest of the world, but what about all the victories your team has in its resume because of how amazingly you played? How about the thousand kids that wanted to play as well as you do? What about the uncountable number of fan-clubs you have? You can't deny the fact that you have a past as a pro in the NBA, Troy, and that won't go away because it will always be a part of who you are, of what you are now."_

"_Those things are not here anymore, Gabriella," he said, defiantly now. "I haven't signed any autograph since the day the team announced my retirement, I haven't been invited to any event since that same moment, I haven't had press after me…I've been forgotten…"_

_She shook her head, her own eyes full of madness. "Stop being such a jerk and pay real attention to what you're saying, Troy. You left Los Angeles the day after the press junket of your team announcing your retirement and no one has ever known where you are. Here people know you…and…what? Do you really think the fathers of the kids you teach are going to run and tell the press where you are? Of course not! That would mean press all over the place, and I'm sure no normal father wants that for his son. You've been hiding and…well, maybe they have pushed you away from the spotlight…but you took the first step."_

_His eyes lowered in shame and Gabriella knew, just there and then, that it was more than what he was saying inside of him. _

"_Troy," she commanded sternly. "Tell me now the whole truth. What's bothering you?"_

_His eyes snapped up to hers. "I've already told you…I'm forgotten…"_

_She was shaking her head before he even ended. "And?"_

"_That's it," he said in a petite voice, his eyes going down to his own lap again._

_Her fingers squeezed his hand. "I know you're lying, so…tell me the truth, now, come on…"_

"_I'm scared," the voice sounded distant, weak, shy…but Gabriella heard him._

"_What has you scared, Troy?" She asked softly lifting his chin with her fingers so she could see his eyes, which were begging for comfort, for help, for safety, for reassurance._

"_I don't want to go back there," he admitted shyly. "I don't want to be the same monster I was back then…I don't want to lose what I have now here…I don't want to fail you…I mean…"_

"_Oh Troy," she pulled him into her again and hugged him. "To give an interview, to talk about your past life won't make you the same one now; you've learned from your own mistakes…and you know what you have here…and what you want from life…you can't escape from your past, Troy, it's part of who you are…"_

"_But…what if they tempt me? What if…what if after that interview comes another one, and then another, and another…and in the end I become the same jerk?" His face pulled away from her hair and the pain she saw there made her insides melt._

"_That won't happen," she smiled at him. "And do you want to know how I know that?" His eyes locked intently with hers but he said nothing. "Because you're not the same Troy you were while you were in Los Angeles."_

"_But what if I am?" He insisted in a throaty voice. "What if I fail you? I can't…I can't let that happen, Gabi…I just…can't…"_

"_That won't happen," she pulled his hair away from his face and wiped the tears that were falling down his cheeks softly. "And I know that won't happen because…have you thought about what you've told me when you've talked about that interview? You've said to have people asking you for your autograph, to have little kids with your poster in their rooms, to have kids telling their parents they want to be as good as you are at the sport you all love…were incredible things, Troy. You've reminded the good things of your past life, the things that gave some sense to the craziness, the things that now you treasure because those were the things where feelings, where passion, where…the simple joy of to be on the court brought to you were. You haven't talked about missing parties, events, fame, popularity…and that tells me that you are not the same Troy you were back then."_

_He thought about what she was saying and he realized that she was right – the things he was missing the most weren't the models, the fame, the press…but the fans, the kids that looked at him with admiration, the sincere and innocent hearts that beat for basketball the same way his did. _

"_I can't do that alone," he admitted whispering. _

_She looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"_

"_When they called me last night," he explained, elaborating the thoughts his mind was full of, "and they told me they wanted to interview me…by the phone, I told them I was busy then and that it was impossible…then they told me they would call back to me another time…to see if the interview was possible and stuff…"_

"_And?" She pressed when his voice drifted off and he remained silent._

"_Can you be with me when the interview takes place?" He asked shyly. "I'll feel better if you are there with me…and…"_

"_Of course," she smiled and he hugged her tightly. "You'll see how I'm right…"_

"_About what?" He asked into her hair, tightening his arms around her._

"_You've changed…for good."_

The incident, though with a weird and awkward beginning, only made them feel closer to each other. When they were in her office having a late lunch Sophie went to pick up for them, the newspaper called again, and Gabriella stuck true to her word not moving from his side, smiling when he remembered nice anecdotes, giggling when he talked about some embarrassing things, squeezing his hand when he talked about his injury and what he felt when the doctors told him he couldn't play professionally anymore…and paying real attention to everything he said keeping her eyes locked with his so he saw there was no bitterness, no hate, no hurt in hers while he talked about his past – she even bought the newspaper the same day it hit the stands and went to pick him from the school to read the interview with him!

That interview brought another one, and another one…but always by the phone – he didn't see himself ready to face people yet - and he even was invited to a charity event with some kids who played basketball even though they were in wheelchairs organized by the school and so without press, event he attended with Gabriella by his side.

It felt nice to be able to enjoy a part of his past with Gabriella; Chad, Taylor and his parents knew about the new camaraderie between the two but neither of them said anything about it knowing both would share with them what they wanted to share when both felt ready, but the change in Troy and Gabriella was evident. He even thought about inviting them to the school event but in the end he didn't because he didn't feel ready to face this same past with anyone other than Gabriella. With her was easier; she helped him and she made him feel better, she never judged him but talked to him speaking the truths, she took the steps with him, she held his hand while walking down the memory line…and he would never say "thanks" enough times to her for what she was doing.

Of course the help they gave each other was mutual – he helped her too.

The day at the cemetery was the first one; she talked to him about her father and what she felt when he abandoned her and her mother, about the player he was and about how she felt betrayed when Troy began to act the same way he did when they were younger, about how close she was with her mother, about the illness and the slow agony it was for everyone to see her dying day by day and not being able to stop the cancer spreading in her system, about the friendship she made with Chad and Taylor due to being their postgirl while being in high school, about how she decided to invest her money in two business, about how she loved to have his parents around, about how crazy she was for her godchild, about how alone she felt when she saw so much happiness around her…but not touching her…and he held her when she cried, and he whispered comforting words into her ears when the sobs made impossible for her to talk, and he rubbed her back softly when the sobs stopped but still silent tears fell down her cheeks, and he hugged her when she needed the safety of his arms around her…

She asked for time to him to process everything that had happened and to learn to have him back into her life again…but the day at cemetery was the turning point of everything – she felt so emotionally broken, so emotionally destroyed…she let him in all the way. Things were clear between them – she shared with him the pain she felt, he shared with her the misery he was feeling without reality around him – but that was only that day. After that she was hesitant around him; she would agree to meet with him, and they would talk, but the trust, the connection, the friendship began slowly, very, very slowly.

But he had the chance to show her he was there for her…

_A week later after the first interview after his retirement, when Troy was unpacking his things in his new apartment, __he sent a message to Gabriella asking her to meet him for a dinner – another call from Los Angeles had taken place and he wanted to share it with her. He continued with his work while waiting for her to answer him, smiling when he thought about what he was doing – decorating his new "home". _

_Now that the silence and quietness were his friends now thanks to Gabriella, he enjoyed the feeling of being home alone…because though physically he was alone, emotionally he wasn't, and his new place was everything he'd ever dreamed and more. Gabriella helped him to find an apartment that was exactly what he wanted: something not too big but big enough, with a lot of windows so the sunlight washed his existence there, in a quiet zone – he'd had enough "sound" around him when he was living in Los Angeles and he wanted exactly the opposite in this new life –, a place that talked about "home"._

'I can't meet you today. I'll see you tomorrow. Gabi xx'

_The first thing he did was to get all worried thinking about the possible reasons for her to not want to meet him that day – the plan was for her to show him the club -, but none came and so he decided to follow her advice – face the fears – and call her._

_He dialled her cell and, nervously, placed the phone beside his ear, pacing up and down the living room of his apartment. _

_One ring…_

_Two rings…_

_Three rings…_

_Four rings…_

_Five rings…_

_And then silence._

"_Gabi?" He asked worriedly into the phone. "Are you there?"_

"Hello Troy," _she greeted him softly, almost whispering._

"_Are you okay?" Her voice sounded distant, throaty, almost…almost as if she was crying._

"Yes," _she cleared her throat and then spoke again using a more cheerful voice_. "I'm okay…"

_But he knew she was lying._

"_What's wrong?" He pressed – his heart aching knowing she was crying over something and that he wasn't there to comfort her._

"Nothing is wrong," _Gabriella willed herself to talk normal and he narrowed his eyes – he wanted to be there for her!_

"_I know you're crying…"_

_Silence._

"_I'm coming over."_

_And then he hung up his phone not even waiting for any reply from her; he knew something was wrong and he couldn't stand the thought of Gabriella being alone, suffering alone. He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't allow that._

_Boxes were forgotten – he grabbed his keys and his wallet and in less than five minutes he had his car on the road, driving to Gabriella's apartment._

_He arrived there, parked his car carelessly and it seemed stars were on his side – an old lady was exiting from the main door of the building so he went inside not even warning Gabriella about his arriving. The elevator was there too, as if it was waiting for him, and he stepped inside the small cubicle, pressed the 6 button and took a deep breathe – he was there for her, he would help her…he would made her feel better the same way she did with him._

_At least he hoped he would be able to do so._

_And then the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and her door appeared at sight. He took another deep breath and pressed the bell, waiting nervously for Gabriella to open the door, which she didn't do._

_That wouldn't stop him – banging the door with his hand, Troy shouted her name. "Gabriella! Open the door!"_

_That worked._

_The door opened and he gasped at the sight he met then – Gabriella's eyes were bright red, her cheeks were damped with tears that, unstoppably, were falling down, her lips trembled in what he knew were her efforts to stop the sobs that were fighting to escape from her throat, her hair was pilled up in a messy bun, a huge blanket had her body surrounded, her bare feet were covered in what he knew were old socks, her pale face something totally out of ordinary – but a second later he had the door opened and her embraced tightly into his chest. "What's happened?"_

_Hell broke then with the power of her sobs; her head buried in his strong chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist scaring the shit out of him._

"_Gabi!"_

_Encouraged by the force she was using to hug him, Troy placed an arm under her legs and picked her up, closing the door using his foot, and then walked with her to the sofa, where he sat with her on his lap. "Gabi, what's wrong?"_

_Nothing._

_Sighing, he tightened his arms around her and let her cry, rubbing her back softly, whispering soothing words into her ear and kissing her hair randomly, knowing she wouldn't be able to speak being her so distraught._

_He didn't know how long they were in the same position but he didn't care – he was there, she wasn't crying alone – but he did realize when things changed when her hands grabbed his shirt in fists and the sobs stopped at the same time. He pulled her head away then and rubbed her cheeks with his fingertips softly, wiping the tears away, looking at her with a concerned and worried look. "What's wrong?"_

"_Today would be my mom's birthday," she whispered sniffing, her eyes closing in pain._

"_God Gabi," he sighed while pulling her closer again. "Why haven't you said anything until now?"_

_More sobs erupted from her throat then, but still she managed to speak. "I usually spend today secluded here and alone…I don't want people's pity…I can't stand people feeling sorry for me…and…and I want to remember her…I want to remember each one of her actions, of her words…I don't want people trying to distract me from her memory today, I want to feel her closer, to…"_

_She couldn't continue and his lips touched her hair. "You can do that with your friends around you…"_

_She shook her head. "At first your parents, Chad, Taylor and Sophie would come here and would insist for me to go out…to put my mind out of the pain but…I told them I didn't want that…and…now they leave me alone…" She admitted in a low voice._

"_Why are you so stubborn?" He asked frustrated. "You shouldn't be alone in a day like today, Gabi…you could have asked them to not try to put your mind away from your mother but share with them the memories you have of her…all of you could share your memories with each other…I'm sure…I'm sure my mom would like to spend a day like today with you, remembering her best friend and…bringing her back to life using those same memories…"_

"_I miss her," she admitted, sobs erupting from her throat violently, her tears soaking the skin of his neck._

_His arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer. "I know…but…to talk about her, to talk about what you remember, anecdotes, things she said, I don't know…but the same thing you're doing here alone, feeling like crap and feeling loneliness consuming you…you could do it surrounded by the people who care about you, the people you love…"_

"_I'm not ready," she stuttered. "But you can go…" _

_He sighed again. "I'm not moving from your side."_

_She sighed as well but said nothing, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, feeling how relief and safety surrounded her, feeling how his warmness brought a tiny bit of hope to her heart, feeling how the pain vanished…_

_And after a while…she spoke._

"_She always said she wasn't my mom but my older sister," she giggled quietly from her position with her head leaned into his chest, closing her eyes when his caresses along her back intensified and his lips touched her forehead. "She said she was a teen trapped in a woman's body…"_

"_How's that?" He asked with a smile on his face realizing she was sharing with him her memories…the same way he told her to do._

"_We looked so alike…" She sighed and lifted her eyes while Troy lowered hers noticing the movement of her head. "Do you want to see a picture of her?"_

"_I'd be a honour," he whispered giving her a smile and kissing her nose, smiling softly while watching her stand up from his lap, disappear around a corner of the corridor and then come back carrying five albums he knew were full of photographs._

_The day passed in a blur…but it was a good blur; although some tears fell from her eyes from time to time, each one of those times Troy encouraged and comforted her, she giggled and he chuckled with her, he asked questions and she answered them, she emptied whatever she felt like do…and he welcomed the gesture simply being with her._

_Those moments joined their hearts even more, the connection getting deeper and deeper, the locks of eyes speaking volumes of what they were thinking but neither wanted to say – 'I'm glad you're here' and 'I wouldn't want it in any other way'._

Between the interview-moment and the breaking down-moment, the trust increased so much it was weird for them to not talk one day; callings, messages, mails and meetings were frequent, but always alone. The others knew they saw each other almost every day, but neither of them pointed it up knowing both were reserved with their privacy…though that didn't mean they didn't see the new reality between them.

Because they did…and they were curious to know what the hell was happening between them both.

And that was the reason for Gabriella to be so stubborn in going inside Troy's parents' house with them being there.

"Please Gabi," he begged once more. "They are not going to ask anything…and if they do…I'll face them…but please…"

She closed her eyes – the power of his blue eyes while trying to convince her was the lethal weapon for her resolution. "Fine…but…if your mother asks something…you'll tell her to shut up, okay?"

"I swear I'm going to shut her up," Troy promised with a victorious grin. "Come on now, let's go…"

She sighed while looking at him step outside of his car. "Here goes nothing…"

----------

"Gabi, come on!" Troy urged her from his spot near the door. "Why are you so slow?"

"Shut the hell up," she hissed. "I'm already nervous…"

His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to his chest in a gesture that had become so common between them and she welcomed the gesture wrapping hers around him. "I'll keep you safe…"

His tone was teasing…but both knew the truth behind those words was immense.

And that made her smile.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I'm ready…"

The door opened then and soon Lucille and Jack went to greet them…pretending it was the most normal thing for them to be in that house…together.

Gabriella kept herself close to Troy, who observed her from the corner of his eyes so he could step in at the minimal sign of Gabriella feeling uncomfortable. "We're going to my room one second…"

His hand grabbed hers and he pulled her upstairs not even letting his parents say something back and soon both found themselves in the old room…where Gabriella gasped in complete shock when she registered the room.

"What the hell has happened here?" The disbelief in her voice was evident.

His eyes lowered in shame. "I've…re-decorated it…"

"You better talk about re-do it," she muttered turning around and inspecting each one of the corners of the room. "Where is everything?"

She was met with silence and she went to stand beside him. "I've asked you something, Troy…where is everything? The posters? The coups? The medals? The trophies? Your Wildcat's shirt? Your photographs of the team and stuff? Hell, where the fuck is everything that talked about your life like a basketball player?"

Her fingers moved his chin until he couldn't do anything but lock his eyes with hers. "In the closet…"

His admission, though barely spoken, arrived at her ears. "And why is that?"

"I'm not a basketball player anymore so…what's the point?" His shoulders shrugged and Gabriella's eyes softened at his words.

"We've already talked about that," she whispered. "Basketball is still part of who you are…and it'll be…forever…and…with all the interviews and the charities events you've been going to…I thought you had that…I though you were over that…"

His head shook silently.

"And why is that?" She pressed pulling herself closer to him.

"What I'm doing now…is…out of my basketball player's life…I mean…the charities and the interviews…are fine…are more than fine, I have fun and I'm so glad you're there with me but…to play, to catch a ball, to bounce a ball, to see the others playing…that's a different story," he admitted lowly.

"Do you really think you will be able to forget everything by hiding all the things that talk about when you played?" She asked softly. "That's stupid, and you know it…"

"But I can't see them play!" He said, frustration lacing his voice. "I've tried to watch a game on the TV…fuck, I don't know how many times…but I can't…I'd like to be there with them, feeling bad when they lose and feeling happy when they win…but I can't…it…it hurts…"

His arms wounded around her waist pulling her closer and he buried his head into her hair, breathing her sweet scent knowing that would make him feel better in no time…but all of a sudden she pulled away. "Okay, let's go…"

Grabbing his hand in hers, Gabriella pulled him downstairs silently, only directing a quick glance and comment to his parents, who observed them confusedly. "We're going…tomorrow dinner at the club!"

And then they were gone. "Unlock the car, Troy," she commanded sternly from her position beside the passenger's seat.

He did as she told, still not understanding anything. "Where are we going?"

"Your house," Gabriella said firmly. "Hurry up, we don't have all day…"

"Why my house?" He pressed turning on the engine when Gabriella glared at him.

"Trust me," was the only thing she said…and he knew better than to press the subject not only because Gabriella could be scary but also because he did precisely that with all his heart.

They arrived at his apartment in silence…

They arrived at his floor still in silence…

They arrived in front of his apartment's door in silence…

And she sighed. "Troy, open the damn door! We have ten minutes to get ready!"

"Uh?" He looked at her totally confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Lakers are playing in ten minutes," she explained carelessly. "And we're going to watch the game, and you're going to explain to me who is who…and what they do with the ball…dribbles, passes, fouls…all that crap. I want to know everything about basketball and you're going to be my teacher…now hurry up, we need to prepare everything."

Troy, who'd been in silence while listening to her rant, exploded in rage when she ended. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not ready! I don't want to do that! That's going to make me feel bad, sad...depressed!!! Fuck, Gabriella, I'm not going to see my ex-team playing without me!"

"Wrong," she hissed, also angry then. "We're going to see the fucking game and you're going to face your fucking fear; is that clear? You are part of them…of what they are, and you are a good basketball player…you were a good basketball player and you'll be so all your fucking life because it's in you, so open the damn door so we can go and watch the fucking game."

"No," he hissed between his clenched teeth, his hands closing tightly in fists.

She sighed and softened her eyes while looking at him when she recognized pain in his. Placing her hands over his tight fists trying to loose them, Gabriella took a step closer to him. "Please Troy…that's the same thing that happened with my mother's birthday…share with me…share with me the good memories you have…share with me…your pain or rage if you want…but…face this fear that doesn't let you be who you really are…"

His eyes, softer as well then, locked with hers while his hands turned around interlacing their fingers together. "What if…?"

She was shaking her head before he ended. "I'm here…and _you_'ll still be here once the game finishes, trust me."

Her voice had an edge that talked about a promise, about a reassurance, the sureness in her voice unmistakable…and he didn't need anything more to cave because he trusted her.

With everything he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! :) Thanks for all the reviews and your encouraging words; you're really the very best out there!!!! :hug: **

**I hope you'll like this update; like always, I'd like to know your opinions…but…like always (again) that's up to you :D**

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'_Mr. Bolton, _

_I'd like to invite you personally to the "10__th__ Sports 4 fun Association Annual Gala" which will be held at the Main Salon of the Beverly Hills Hotel (Los Angeles) on January the 26__th__. _

_I know you're out of the public life but to host some charity events and to give some random interview, but we'd like for you to be there not only because you're still tied to the sport you love – basketball – in a different way you were before but also because you can be an example for those young athletes who see their lives changing because of an injury. _

_As you already know, I myself am an ex-athlete who had to leave baseball because of my heart's problem. I guess you felt the same way I did when doctors told me I couldn't play anymore – devastated – but my wife showed me that to not be a pro didn't mean to forget who I was, what I loved and why I dedicated almost all my life to baseball, so we, together, decided to create this association in order to give a different point of view: the optimistic one, the fun one…the most important one in the end – to play a sport has to mean to have fun while doing it. _

_I've been observing you…and I've seen that out of nothing you gave an interview. I'm not going to ask what made you accept, that's something personal, but since that moment I've seen you more…into the public life again, but only with events that put its attention in the same thing I focused my efforts (to have fun while playing the sport you like), and this is the reason because of I think you should be here when this Gala takes place. _

_It's up to you, of course, but we'd feel honoured to have you here._

_Oh, I know this letter is like the out-of-the-norm way to invite someone (we usually send the invitation and wait for an answer) but in your case there is something that is not in the others cases – you remind me of myself when I was your age. I had been so focused into the sport…I isolated myself from the world but the game, and I'm recognizing in you the same step I took: to escape back to my birth place to be with my family. I hope I'm not offending you being so blunt with that…but I'm sure you don't have that same problem anymore, so the truth is not as hurting as it was at first._

_The invitation for you and a guest is in this same envelope._

_You're free to decline this invitation but know that it would mean a lot for us if you were there…_

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Green'_

_----------_

Opening the envelope for the second time while taking a deep breath, he realized his hands were shivering uncontrollably. He felt shocked by the letter he'd just read, but he knew his mind hadn't registered the fact that Michael Green in person had written a letter for him because if so, he would feel also scared, terrified.

But his mind wasn't there…yet.

His shaking hands reached inside the envelope again, retrieving from there a simple squared white paper. Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath for good measure, Troy opened them and read the letters, the words, slowly, as if his mind was trying to reconcile his disbelief with what was happening to him, as if he needed to pay a special attention to what he was reading so his mind became convinced.

'_10__th__ Sports 4 fun Annual Gala_

_Invitation for – Troy Bolton and guest_

_Place – Main Salon. Beverly Hills Hotel (Los Angeles)_

_Date – January, 26__th_

_Time – 6 PM_

_Contact info – 555-69-87-84-512'_

His eyes scanned the paper over and over again…and he realized he needed to sit down.

That was too much.

Of course he knew that Association; Gabriella found the information on the Internet three months ago and talked him into being a member thinking this would be a good way for him to find his old-self again, a good way to reconcile himself with the sport he really loved, thinking this would also be a good way for him to "recuperate" part of his past, the past he, ironically, hated and feared at the same time.

He told her "no".

Not even the pout, the puppy eyes dog and the baby voice helped her cause this time - to put himself wholly under the spotlight was a step he knew he wasn't ready for.

He still could remember how she presented that information to him…

_He was a wreck; to say he was nervous and scared would be an understatement so distracted he was, but he had no way to back out of what he was about to do: meet everyone from his past at the same time, in the same place. That had been Gabriella's idea, of course, and he'd agreed knowing that was something he had to do…the sooner the better. That didn't mean he was okay with it, because he wasn't, but he felt himself excited for the evening seeing Gabriella was so happy for him._

_Her anger when she saw his old room in his parents' house empty of everything that talked about him being a basketball player didn't fade until they arrived at his apartment. She made him drive there so they could watch a game of his old team on the television because she wanted to learn everything about the sport from him. He had gotten mad, of course; he wasn't ready to watch his mates playing while he saw himself stuck in his house, he wasn't ready to face he'd been one of them not long time ago…but she'd convinced him._

_He didn't know why or how, but the soft way in which she'd reacted when he'd let his fury escape from his mouth had made something click inside of him; he'd tried uncountable times to watch a complete game on the TV but each time it'd been a lost cause – not thirty minutes into the game and he was already turning off the television – but maybe the problem was that he was always alone when he tried…but this time Gabriella would be with him._

_That was all he needed to accept her plan._

_Her support had become something he needed as much as he needed oxygen to breathe. All of a sudden, he needed to know her opinion about everything in order to act – each interview, each appearance, each event, were discussed with her, and he really heard everything she said. Her opinion was the most important one because she was the one that kept him in the real world; it was as if she was the rope that joined him with real life…and so she was what he needed so the step he took wasn't the wrong one. _

_Although she always told him he was the one who should make the decisions, Troy needed her opinion. He felt safer knowing what she thought, what she opined…what she felt; he didn't want to fail her again, and so the reassurance that she would still be there for him when the interview, the appearance or the event ended was something he couldn't live without. Maybe it could seem he was a puppet governed by Gabriella, but that was the farthest thing from the truth; he realized her point of view was the realest one, the most sincere one…and while hearing everything she told him he began to understand what "real life" was, what reality meant so, in the end, and even though they still talked about each new thing, his decision was formed in his head before they talked…a decision that usually coincided with the one Gabriella thought was better._

_He felt ecstatic to know his mind was forgetting his old jerk-ish manners to remember the good manners in order to feel a good human being again. Because he now felt like a normal human being; he didn't hate himself anymore, he could see his reflection on the mirror without feeling disgust run through his veins, he could talk with everyone about the injury without burying himself in self-pity afterwards…and all thanks to Gabriella._

_She'd become his light, a light he never wanted to turn off._

_A light that was calling him while he was already driving to her home to pick her up._

"_Hey," he greeted her softly – the nerves kicking in once again when the call brought him down to the present again._

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago and it's fucking freezing," _he just knew her complaint was accompanied by the adorable pout that adorned her features whenever she wanted something from him._

"_I'm just about to turn the corner," he answered in a tight and controlled voice, knowing that the cool façade was about to break._

_She sensed something was off. _"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing," he continued. "Two minutes."_

_And he hung up the phone not even waiting for her reply – he wasn't mad at her, not at all, but he knew the moment where everyone from his past would be together…with him, was closer each second went by. He knew she meant well forcing him to do this, but that didn't erase his doubts, his worries…because it didn't. _

_Once the game ended he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding; he'd barely spoken through the game but to answer her questions and explain to her the secrets of basketball, but that had been it. He'd felt the excitement each time one of his ex-team mates had dribbled the ball the way he knew was the right one, he'd felt ready to punch a wall when the other team had scored, he'd felt about to explode in nerves when only 24 seconds separated his ex-team from the victory and when Brian, the guy who become a Laker the same moment he did, scored the last three points that brought the victory to the team…but he hadn't showed anything of that._

_He'd felt her eyes on him from time to time but he hadn't meet her look not knowing which his reaction would be if he did but he'd acknowledged her when a low hiss had escaped from his mouth seeing the other team score three more points unfairly because, then, her soft hand had reached for his, intertwining their fingers together. _

_They'd kept that same position for the rest of the game._

_Only w__hen the referee had signalled the end of the game – the Lakers being the winners – he'd been able to relax his tensed pose; his back had found the couch wholly, his eyes had closed tiredly and every muscle of his body had loosened up._

"_How are you feeling?" Her concerned voice snapped him out of his absent state though he didn't open his eyes._

_His shoulders shrugged. "I…I don't know…"_

_Her soft fingers squeezed his. "Hey…"_

"_I'm okay, I guess," he answered opening his eyes and tugging at her hand so her body was closer to his._

_While leaning her head into his chest, still with their fingers twined together, Gabriella looked up to him. "You sure you're okay?"_

"_No," he sighed. "I mean…I feel…good…because I've seen a complete game but…another part of me feels…feels…"_

"_Jealous?" She proved softly._

_His eyes met hers and he nodded silently._

"_That was expected, Troy," she whispered reaching up her free hand to caress his hair. "But other than that…how are you feeling? What are you thinking?"_

_He dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her back, pulling her body closer to his unconsciously. "I don't know…I feel as if I've run a marathon now…"_

"_Do you want to be alone and try to sleep?" She asked softly._

"_No," he admitted in a whisper, tightening his arms around her body. "I don't want you to go…"_

"_I'll be here when you wake up," she smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe a nap will help you…"_

_His head shook before she even ended her speech. "Can we just…lay here for a while?"_

"_Of course," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here ready to listen…"_

_His only response was to plant a soft kiss on her temple, sensing how her body also leaned in a more relaxed way into his chest._

_----------_

_He didn't sleep; his eyes had been closed replaying the game in his mind but his body had been as still as it would have been if he'd been sleeping. He thought about how he felt; he didn't know which would be the right word to describe his emotions, or which one was the most powerful, at the moment – relief because he wasn't alone and Gabriella was with him; jealousy because he wasn't one of the players; excitement because _his_ team had won; sadness because he wasn't there to celebrate with the team…but the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was another emotion hided in the deepest corner of his mind – resignation._

_He frowned when he realized this last emotion was probably the one which could describe his emotional state at the moment – that was something he hadn't expected at all. Resignation? How come? But then the reason fell upon him: he knew that wasn't his life now and, of course, it hurt him…but Troy could look at his past without bitterness now. He'd been so "stubborn" in continue burying himself in self pity, he hadn't thought that maybe his real emotions weren't the ones he thought. _

_This discovery was like a cold shower. _

_Why in the hell he'd been so adamant in feeling bad and sad when it came to basketball and his past as basketball player? If only he'd actually think about how he was feeling instead of feeling so sorry for himself he would have realized that of course it still hurt him to not be able to play basketball professionally anymore, but it was different now. He still felt connected to the sport thanks to the charity events and the random interviews…and he'd learned, and accepted, to live his passion for basketball in another way, far from the court but close to the real magic basketball had._

_A small smile began to appear on his face at this new knowledge – his recovering was closer, really, really closer._

"_Gabi," he whispered looking down at the gorgeous girl that was lying in his arms._

_Her brown eyes opened slowly. "Hey," she whispered with a smile, relaxing herself when she saw his face had no sign of distress but of peace._

"_Have you slept?" He questioned tangling his fingers in her hair._

_She shook her head. "You?"_

"_No," he sighed. "I've been thinking…"_

_She nodded. "I sort of guessed as much…you feeling better?"_

"_Absolutely," he nodded. "And…I owe you that."_

"_Don't be silly," she began to stand up from her lying position but his arms tightened preventing her from doing so. "Wha…?"_

"_Don't move," he whispered, his voice sounding as a plea._

_Her eyes locked with his – the intensity of the look startling them both – and she knew she'd been right forcing him to do that. The truth was that Gabriella had realized about his change of attitude when it came to basketball; after going with him to so many charity events that had to do with the sport and being there when he'd given all those interviews by the phone, Gabriella knew Troy was over the frustration of not being able to play professionally anymore. She realized he still enjoyed the sport – the games the school's team played, where Troy was so focused and concentrated, where Troy was one more of the team, where Troy felt himself more alive again, were all the proof she needed – and so she'd wanted for him to reconcile this new perspective with his old-self; after so many hours talking with him, his persona had surfaced wholly, so Gabriella knew him, his dreams, his fears, his frustrations…she knew everything._

_The point was for Troy to really know himself._

_And it seemed her plan had worked._

"_Thank you," he whispered kissing her forehead with a new tenderness she couldn't help but smile at. "Thank you for being here with me…"_

_Her eyes closed instinctively when she felt his lips touching her skin. "I've been where I wanted to be, Troy…"_

_Neither of them had touched the topic again – the step they had taken, together, had been so strong as for them to be able to describe it with banal words. The hidden meaning was enough._

_----------_

_A sudden tap on the passenger's window of his car startled Troy__ making him to turn his face and grimace when he saw Gabriella's angry face. Pressing the button that unlocked the car from inside, Troy spoke before she had the chance to snap at him._

"_I know I'm late, sorry," he said softly._

"_Of course you're sorry," she narrowed her eyes at him while buckling the seat belt. "You're thirty minutes late. Why have you called me to tell me to come downstairs if you weren't ready yet? I've frozen here…"_

_He leaned down to ki__ss her cheek softly but hided his eyes from hers. "Sorry…"_

_There was something in his face, in his expression, in his voice that alerted Gabriella. "Hey," she whispered. "You okay?"_

_Troy knew there was no point in lying to her – she would see the lie even before he spoke it – and so he shook his head. "I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper. "I'm not sure I'm able to…to see everyone at once…it's just…too much…and…and I'm worried about what people will think…"_

"_No one is going to think anything, Troy," she said hugging him. "Everyone will be there because everyone want to be there…I mean…in all those months you've re-met them…you…you've let them know you and…you've showed them you care about them…everyone has seen the change in you, Troy…"_

"_I care about you more," he admitted into her curls. "I know I wouldn't be able to do this if not with you by my side…"_

_Her insides melted at his confession. "You don't have to worry about that," her fingers tangled in his hair in the way she knew soothed him. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…"_

"_Are you sure I'm ready to take this step?" Troy's voice shivered while his arms tightened around her waist._

"_I'm not going to force you to do that, Troy," she whispered. "I really think you're ready…but if you don't want to do that, you don't have to. I forced you to watch the game yesterday because I knew you were ready and because I knew you would feel happier once you saw by yourself that your memories about basketball weren't bitter anymore…but…I understand that to meet everyone at once is something different…something that requires from you…more. If you don't feel like doing this now, I can call everyone and cancel the meeting; you only have to say the words…"_

"_If you're with me I know I can do it but…it's just…" Troy kissed her neck. "It's hard, Gabi…"_

_She pulled away and gave him a smile. "It's up to you, Troy…but…if you want to know my opinion, I really think you'll feel better once you realize no one is holding back a hidden fury against you."_

_He lowered his eyes. "Don't leave me alone…"_

"_Of course not," she kissed his cheek and reached for his right hand, smiling when Troy intertwined their fingers together. "Come on now, we need to have everything ready in the club before our guests arrive…"_

_His lips touched her hand in a gesture that spoke more than any thing he could have said at the moment. "You're the best…"_

_----------_

"_Troy, I can call a cab, you're exhausted," Gabriella said pouting. "Don't be so stubborn…"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I don't care what time is it, I'm helping you with cleaning the club and then I'm going to take you home. That's final."_

"_But I'm only going to pick up the glasses and clean this for a bit," Gabriella said already picking up glasses. "Everyone has already left."_

_Picking up more glasses, Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you here and alone."_

"_I'm a big girl, you know?" She muttered while passing by him._

_His arm reached to grab hers stopping her movements. Tugging at her, he sighed when she leaned her head into his chest. "I know you're a big girl…but you're also the girl I don't want to live without; let me be selfish and make sure you arrive at your place safe…"_

_Gabriella's eyes snapped up to lock with his at his words – was he aware of which words had left his mouth? Did he mean them? Too shocked to speak, Gabriella simply nodded her head, closing her eyes when Troy kissed her forehead and thank her speaking against her skin._

_The pair stood embracing together for some minutes – Troy relishing in the beautiful feeling to have her in his arms was…Gabriella thinking about if he meant those words he'd just spoken, trying to understand why her heartbeat had increased its speed uncontrollably…and thinking of ways to break the sudden (good) tension between them._

"_You know what I've found this afternoon while I was looking for some info in Google?" She asked nonchalantly pulling away from him and sitting in one of the lounges that were around the club. _

_Imitating her, Troy shook his head silently__ while sitting beside her. _

""_There is a foundation created by a guy called Michael Green or something like that," she began speaking quietly – she knew she was touching a soft topic._

"_The "Sports 4 fun" one, you mean?" He asked in a guarded tone._

_She nodded. "I've seen they organize events for…ex professional athletes and…prepare seminaries, conferences…about…about…" She took a deep breath. "About how the sport can be lived…in a different way…I mean…like showing that life without being a pro doesn't mean for this life to end…"_

"_Where are you going with that, Gabriella?" He spoke in a tight voice already fearing her answer._

"_Maybe you could join them," she whispered. "To see more people in your same situation…maybe that would help you and…I don't know…you could help a lot of people, too…"_

_His head shook. "That would mean for me to be under the spotlight completely…and I'm not ready…"_

"_Troy, please," she turned around and gave him her pout. "You also said you weren't ready to watch the game yesterday…or to meet everyone here five hours ago…but you've done both…and you feel happier!"_

"_No, no," he stood up and began to pace in front of her. "One thing is to give interviews by the phone…or…or to go to some charity events where yeah, there are paps and press but…but the focus is still the event, not me. To be a part of that foundation would mean to put myself in the centre of the spotlight, Gabriella…and…and that's something I can't do…more…I don't want to do…"_

"_Promise me you'll think about it, please…" She pleaded while forcing her eyes into his, trying to convince him._

"_No Gabriella," he shook his head. "You were right about the game yesterday and about the meeting today but…you can't ask me that…"_

_Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Aren't you going to think about it…for a bit?"_

"_I'm sorry but…no," he sighed. "I ask you to respect my decision this time…please…"_

"_Okay," she closed her eyes not really wanting to dig more into something she knew hurt him. "I'm going to put those inside…" She said softly standing up._

"_Wait!" He said grabbing her arm, making her to look at him. "Thank you…"_

_Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "For what?"_

"_For yesterday…for today…" Troy sighed. "You were right, I felt happier yesterday after the game but…I feel even happier today after the meeting. To be able to talk with my parents, with Chad, Taylor, Sophie…and even with Sam…I don't know…it's been…something warm…I mean, I've felt like at home…"_

"_That's your home, Troy," she gave him a sad smile. "The party today…is been like every party we do from time to time; the point is to catch up with our lives, to see each other, to talk to each other, to hear Sam's stories, to have a good time…with the difference that this one had you in it. If you've felt comfortable and you now feel happier…my mission is accomplished."_

_He chuckled while standing up. "Have I already told you you're the best?"_

_She giggled. "I think so…"_

"_I won't be able to tell you that enough times for you to really understand how much I mean those words," he spoke against her temple, turning around and picking the glasses he'd left on the table before afterwards, not even meeting her eyes – why? Because he was sure that he was speaking from the bottom of his heart…and because he was sure his feelings for Gabriella were ones…he wasn't sure were reciprocated._

* * *

Since the "game day", as Troy had labelled the day when he watched a complete basketball game on the television, his feelings for Gabriella had changed…drastically.

If before that day she was his light…after that day Gabriella had become the oxygen he needed to be able to live. Those last three months knowing the reality of his feelings but not being able to speak about them aloud had been a torture; he wanted to tell her he loved her…but he didn't want to scare her speaking about deep feelings she maybe wasn't ready for.

And so he'd kept them for himself.

Well, himself and Chad.

Their friendship was also deeper and he saw in the black man his best friend again…and so he emptied all that confusion in him, looking for some help to sort the mess his heart was.

Chad's answer had been clear – Gabriella hadn't seemed as happy as she was at the present…ever. The sparkle in her eyes, the confidence in everything she said and did, the giggles that emanated freely from her, the almost permanent smile on her face…her aura was different; if _before Troy_ her aura was covered in shadows, at the moment her aura was everything but. The best way to describe Gabriella was "happiness", because the girl radiated this same happiness around her. You had to be blind to not see it; everyone had seen it…but no one had pointed it out to her – it'd been so many years without seeing the sparkle in her, no one dared to do or say something that turned off it again.

But the truth was there for everyone to see – the new camaraderie with Troy, the fact of having him closer again, the fact of being able to lean on him, the fact of helping him the same way he helped her, the fact of the growing trust, respect, care and "feelings" (no one dared to speak about love between them both…yet) were things that made Gabriella happy…that made Troy happy…that made the pair happier than ever, and that had to mean something.

A deep, huge and important _something._

With that thought fresh in his mind Troy nodded for himself; the realization of his love for Gabriella made him eager to accept the invitation, going with her as his date, of course. She was the only one he saw himself with in an event this big…and he knew that she would be the one giving him the courage he needed to face (and win over) the ghosts of his past…for good.

Picking up his phone, Troy dialled the number already known by heart, placing the item beside his ear afterwards.

"_Hey Troy," _she greeted him cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a breath. "It's important…very important…"

"_What's wrong?" _She asked concernedly. _"Has something happened?"_

"Yeah," he nodded though she couldn't see him. "But I'll tell you more about it…later…tonight. I'll pick you up from the Agency at 8, okay?"

She cleared her throat. _"Oh…mmm…okay?"_

Her voice sounded hesitant and more like a question than like an answer and he felt the sudden need to reassure her. "Everything is okay, I swear, just…I need to talk to you…"

"_Okay, okay…I'll be ready…"_ Her voice didn't sound sure yet.

"Perfect," he grinned into the phone. "I'll see you later…bye…"

"_Bye Troy…"_

"Oh Gabi," he said all of a sudden, a new energy growing up inside of him.

"_What?" She asked hesitantly again._

"This is a date," he smiled and hung up, not waiting for her reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there! :D As promised, here's another update for one of my stories!!! ****;) **

**I warn you this is short, but is short on purpose. If you remember the end of the last chapter, Troy told Gabriella their meeting was a **_**date**_**, so in that chapter I've wanted to…write about their reactions to that last call between them…but avoiding to write about the **_**date**_** itself – that's going to be explained in the next one. **

**I'm not sure about this chapter but…I've tried to "describe" Troy and Gabriella's feelings at what's coming the best way I've been able to, so I hope the result is good – let me know what you think, please!!! – and that it makes sense with how the story has been developed; it's been difficult but I think I've made the plot take a step forward with this chapter…though the judges are you so…shutting up and letting you read!!! LOL**

**THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews; you guys are really amazing!!!!!!!!! :hug:**

**Oh, by the way – 2 more chapters and the story is finished!!! :)**

**Here's chapter 8; enjoy! **

* * *

'_Beep - beep - beep - beep - beep'_

"Troy?"

Silence.

She tried again. "Troy?"

Silence.

_What the hell?_

Retrieving the phone from beside her ear, Gabriella looked at the item confusedly. It seemed everything was working normally so…that only could mean the problem was in Troy's phone, because she couldn't believe he'd ended the call voluntarily without even saying goodbye. That wasn't like him at all…and less seeing and knowing how things were between them lately.

Because she'd noticed a change in him since some months ago…a change that had made her eager to see him, a change that had made her to want to look prettier when they met, a change that had made her smile just looking at the pictures on her desk, a change that had made her heartbeat increase when the moment she would see him again was closer…a change that had made her wonder which her real feelings for Troy were.

She felt confused; she felt happier having him by her side this much - that was totally out of question –, but …there was something foreign there, something that made her ask herself what the hell was happening between them both. It was weird the day they didn't meet each other – if only for a quick coffee, a daily meeting between them occurred -, and even weirder the day one of them would call the other before they go to bed. It was as if they needed to see each other, as if they needed a reassurance of the other's existence when both knew it would be a while before they saw each other again.

Of course she'd never wanted to…_analyze_ what all that meant. The day she tried to understand the change between them she ended freaking out, calling Taylor crying her eyes out, having a panic attack and hyperventilating while thinking about which her real feelings for Troy were, and that'd been her first and last attempt to know the reality. Since that day, though, she couldn't help but pay more attention at everything he said and did, but realize about the way he would mess with his hair whenever he was talking about something that made him be nervous, but grin like an idiot whenever she thought about him, but think how cute he was when he rubbed his nape lowering his eyes in shyness whenever a journalist asked him a few questions at the charity events or when a kid asked him for a photograph or an autograph…but think in different ways so she could see a glorious smile in his gorgeous face…

Her eyes widened in shock when she registered, with precision, all the changes in her after seeing his change. It was as if her body (or her mind…or her heart…or her soul) had been acting following an unconscious signal…a signal she wasn't sure if it came from Troy or if, instead, it came from herself. That last option was the worst one, of course, because that would mean a part of her would have been feeling things the other part of her didn't.

She needed to sit down.

Why, all of a sudden, everything seemed so complicated? Or…things had been always like that but she'd just realized about it?

She shook her head and took a deep breath; she needed to calm down before Troy came to pick her up because she was sure he would notice if something was off with her. Burying her face in her hands, Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed – the mystery of what meant each one of her thoughts had to be solved in less than 2 hours…because then Troy would come to the office to pick her up for a date…

_Date…_

_Date…_

_Date…_

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed when her brain registered the last word he'd spoken.

"What happens?" Sophie entered in Gabriella's office running, alarmed by the scream that had just left Gabriella's throat. "Are you okay? Gabriella you look pale…"

"Oh my god…" The petite brunette muttered incredulously. "Oh my freaking god…"

Sophie sat beside the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're scaring me, sweetie…what's bothering you?"

"Troy," Gabriella whispered with a shivering voice.

"What happens with Troy?" Sophie looked confusedly at Gabriella. "Weren't you talking to him some minutes ago?" Silently, Gabriella nodded. "Has something happened to him?"

Sophie was met with silence.

"Gabriella, please," the older lady kneeled in front of Gabriella taking each of her hands in hers. "You're really scaring me…is Troy okay? What's happened?"

"He's said…and then…but I don't know…and…at eight…" Gabriella mumbled incoherently while looking directly into the worried face of the woman that was the closer she had to a mother-figure. "What am I going to do?"

Sophie looked at Gabriella completely confused. "Gabi, sweetie, I'm not understanding anything…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Sophs, what am I going to do?"

"But with what?" Sophie said exasperated. "Gabriella, I don't understand anything you're saying…explain to me what the hell has happened between Troy and you for you to be so distressed, come on…"

Leaning her head in Sophie's shoulder and feeling how her body relaxed with the soothing caresses of the older woman into her hair, Gabriella explained the whole conversation not leaving any detail out.

"See? He's said 'date'," Gabriella pressed in a low voice. "And…he's never labelled any of our meetings like that…but…then again…lately things have been…different…"

"What do you feel about him, Gabi?" Sophie went straight to the point knowing that, with Gabriella, the main thing would be soon forgotten with her constant need to analyze each thing…even the less important ones.

Gabriella turned to look at the woman she loved as if she was her mother. "I don't know, Sophs…"

Sophie wiped the few tears that fell from Gabriella's eyes. "Now, sweetie, you know that's a lie…"

"It's not a lie," Gabriella sniffed. "I don't know what I feel…or how I feel…"

"Okay, let's start from the very beginning," Sophie cleared her throat. "When I was your age, I was like you – I'd liked to know everything and understand everything…but…one day, my mom told me that there are times when you don't have to allow your brain think but let your heart feel. So…now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want for you to answer them right away, without thinking…okay?"

Gabriella nodded silently.

"Are you feeling nervous for tonight?"

"Well…yeah…but I'm also feeling…"

"Stop," Sophie ordered. "You're thinking in what you're answering and I want for you to answer the first thing your mind comes with. Let's try again…"

Gabriella growled. "Do you think that's going to help?"

Sophie glared at Gabriella. "At least you could pretend you're interested in what I have to say for my sake, you know?"

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry Sophs," she leaned up and kissed the lady's cheek. "I'll behave now, I promise…"

After another stern glare for good measure, Sophie took a deep breath. "Okay then, you ready?"

Silently, Gabriella nodded, trying to free her mind from everything so the answer was the most sincere one.

"What do you feel about Troy using the word 'date'?"

"I'm shocked, but…"

Gabriella silenced herself when she saw the pointed glare Sophie sent to her.

"What would you do if Troy called you now to cancel tonight's plans?"

"I'd get mad."

"Would you like for time go by faster so Troy was about to enter through that door at any moment now?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel a connection with Troy?"

"A very strong one."

Fighting to keep the smile that was about to appear on her face at by, Sophie continued quickly.

"Do you think he's handsome?"

"He's gorgeous…"

"Do you feel prettier when he looks at you?"

"Yeah…"

A sudden blush crept to Gabriella's cheeks, who covered her burning face with her hands.

"Do you feel happier now that he's back into your life?"

"Of course…" She muttered uncovering her face.

"If you don't see him one day…how do you feel?"

"That hasn't happened yet…"

"Have you ever dreamed about him?"

"Yes…"

"Dream or nightmare?"

"Both."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Explain to me something about one of those nightmares," she commanded softly.

"He leaves…"

"And now something about one of those dreams…"

"Moon, beach, a picnic basket, laughs…a kiss…"

After a moment in silence, Sophie continued. "The first thing you think when I say _Troy Bolton_?"

"Someone very special…"

"Do you feel safer when he's around?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think about him even though you've just seen him?"

Wordlessly, Gabriella nodded her head.

"Do you like him?"

"I…I…I think…I think so," she admitted in a low whisper, as if she was afraid to speak those words aloud.

"You've already answered all your questions, sweetie," Sophie whispered while crushing a tearful Gabriella into her chest in a motherly hug.

"I'm scared," Gabriella's muffled voice came from Sophie's shoulder, who pulled away and wiped the tears away from Gabriella's face.

"Of what, Gabi?" She pressed knowing Gabriella needed to speak the words aloud.

"Of him leaving again," she hiccupped. "Of him realizing this life is not the one he wants…of him hurting me…"

"Oh Gabi," Sophie pulled Gabriella closer to her, again, when the sobs Gabriella had been fighting erupted. "Don't be scared of feeling too much, Gabi…what you two have…is special, and…yeah, he messed up big time in the past, but you've forgiven him and he'd proved to you, uncountable times, he's changed and that he's there for you…always. What more can you ask for? He's showed you his respect for you, his care for you…hell, even Jack and Lucille have seen the change in him…for good. You've helped him…and he's helped you, Gabi…you both are happier now than ever and…and that has to mean something…though you may not be ready to admit it…you shouldn't shut his door even before he knocks it…"

Gabriella sniffed. "But…I don't know if I'm ready to…I mean, I accept I feel something for him and that he's important in my life…but…what's it? How much is he important? I love him? I like him? I feel a physical attraction and that's it? I don't even know what the hell I feel for him, Sophs…"

"Things would change if he told you which his feelings are, Gabi?" Sophie asked. "If he told you he likes you and he wants to be in a relationship with you, would you admit you feel more than what you feel for another of your friends?"

"I don't know," Gabriella admitted pulling away.

"Then…take the risk," Sophie smiled softly at Gabriella. "You're a wise woman, and a very strong one may I add, so…forget all that crap about you not knowing what you feel, stop analyzing what you feel and simply act, follow what your heart is shouting at you…and…just…live…"

"Do you think he wants me, Sophie?" Gabriella asked.

Sophie kissed Gabriella's forehead tenderly. "I'm going to reserve my opinion only for myself…you have enough mix of thoughts running through your mind now and I don't want to give you more things to think about."

"Please Sophs…just answer that…" Gabriella begged.

The older woman shook her head. "If you simply listen what your heart is telling you and stop thinking about it…you'll know the answer, Gabs…"

With that, Sophie exited from the brunette's office closing the door behind her, leaving a confused, scared and over sensitive Gabriella behind.

* * *

"You what?!?!?!"

The loud shriek that came from the phone made Troy to put the item away from his ear. "What the fuck, Tay?" He hissed angrily once the sound stopped. "There is no need to yell…"

"Okay, sorry," Taylor said sheepishly. "But you have to understand that…the least you can say is that this is…wow…"

Troy groaned loudly. "Could you stop?"

"Hey," Taylor said defensively. "You're the one who's called me…I was very happy playing with Sam so don't go all drama queen on me…"

"That's not what I mean," he sighed tiredly. "What I mean is that…I now I've messed up big time but…I need for you to tell me if the…harm has a solution or I've fucked up each one of my chances with Gabriella for good…"

Taylor cleared her throat. "Being sincere here, I don't think you've messed up. I'm one of those who actually thinks between you two there is something…strong…and…powerful? I mean, I didn't know you before – though I've seen the change in you with the time went by since the first day I saw you, but I've known Gabriella for a long time now and…the way she is now…the…free she seems to be…is something new that I hadn't seen until now that you're around."

Troy sat on the sofa closing his eyes tiredly. "I love her, Taylor…"

"What?" Taylor whispered in disbelief.

"I've said I love her," Troy repeated louder this time. "I'm sure what I feel is love…and…if I've told her that our meeting today was a date is because I want it to be and…I don't know, it's been a spur of the moment, you know? When I'm with her…we act so…couple-ish that…that…"

"I know," Taylor said softly realizing that there was more in what Troy wasn't saying than in what he was actually speaking. "I've realized about the connection you two have and…this…need, this need of touch each other you two have…"

Troy nodded even though Taylor couldn't see him. "That's what I was referring to…and if I've just lost that because of my big mouth…"

"Shhh," Taylor cooed softly. "I don't think you're about to lose that, Troy…I'm sure…I think I know Gabriella feels something for you too. I don't know if she loves you or not – she's usually quite reserved with her own things – but…I think she's aware that what ties you two is different than what ties her with Chad, for example…"

"You think?" Troy asked hopefully. "I can't lose her, Tay…I just…I just can't…"

"Do you want for me to call her?" Taylor suggested.

"No," Troy answered after some seconds in silence thinking about the suggestion. "I've kinda hung up on her after I've said 'date'…"

"You what?" Taylor said exasperated. "Troy! How could you leave her like that?"

"I know," Troy groaned. "I've messed up, right?"

She sighed this time. "Messed up not…but…I don't know how Gabriella has reacted to…that bomb you've just dropped on her without any warning..."

"Fuck, Tay…"

"Don't stress over something you don't know yet," Taylor soothed her friend. "Look, now you can't go back so…better let it go for now. Which time have you told her you would be picking her up?"

"At eight," he answered with a tired sigh.

"That leaves you some time now," Taylor said in a cheerer voice trying to lift his mood up. "I know you may think this sounds too girly, but I suggest you to take a relaxing bath, shave and clean yourself up without thinking about anything but what are you going to wear and where you're going to take her. You'll see how you see things differently if you give your mind a rest…"

"You're right," Troy muttered, "that sounds too girly…"

"Maybe," Taylor giggled. "But I can assure you you'll feel as if you were a new man!"

Troy couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Tay…you…you've helped me a lot…and…and I know I'm not showing you precisely that because I'm too busy burying myself in pity but…I really appreciate the effort."

"You're welcome, Troy," Taylor answered softly really touched by his words.

"Chad is lucky for having you by his side," he murmured lowly.

"Hey," she cooed. "We're all friends and friends help each other…"

"Maybe," he sighed, standing up from the sofa, "but when you've been for some time without any friend…you see things differently."

"I guess," she said uncomfortable somehow – the topic was still too awkward for Taylor. "But now you don't have to worry about it anymore; you have friends…and you've won them, Troy…you've proved the change…the…improvement in yourself to us…"

"Thanks to Gabriella," he whispered though Taylor heard him clearly. "I gotta go now, Tay…I'm going to follow your advice…"

Taylor was about to say 'good bye' but a last question fought its way out of her system.

"Hey Troy," she interjected. "Where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach taking advantage of the full moon and enjoy some sandwiches," he shrugged his shoulders. "I kinda need to talk to her…about something really important and…I wanted for us to be…alone and away from everything, you know? Do you think that's too…poor or…insignificant?"

"No," Taylor said, her voice laced with a sureness that made Troy to narrow his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He pressed knowing there was something behind her words. "Do you think she won't like my idea?"

"On the opposite," Taylor grinned. "I'm sure she'll love it…"

_'Beep - beep - beep - beep - beep'_

"Taylor?" He asked unsurely.

Silence.

"Taylor?" He asked again.

Silence.

_What the hell? _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello!! :) Another update…and a very long one, may I add. I hope that makes sense with the whole story and that you enjoy it. It's a very special chapter and…wow, it's taken a toll on me, I swear! :S (you'll understand that once you end it) I've been writing this all day – having to have rest in bed has helped – and I feel completely exhausted…LOL but I'm so happy with how I've written this chapter now…it's been completely worth it!!! :D**

**This chapter is a bit different: I've tried to show the two perspectives...and I think the result is "weird" to say the least, but well...that has been the only way I've been able to think of to reach my goal. You're the judges so you can tell me if I've done it right or not ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, for adding me or that story to your lists and simply for reading this. You guys are the best!!!!**

**Oh, the next one is the last chapter so…the thing is ending! LMAO**

**Here's chapter 9; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Buttoning the last button of his light blue shirt, Troy took a step back in his room and looked at his reflection, nodding in satisfaction when he saw his appearance. The purple bags under his eyes had disappeared thanks to the long bath he'd taken following Taylor's advice; his hair, though dishevelled, looked good falling crazily over his eyes if that made any sense; he hadn't bothered in shaving himself knowing Gabriella liked the soft shadow in his skin result of two days of not shaving – that had been one of those random comments she usually made that made his heart flutter and his breath erratic; and the clothes he'd picked – worn out jeans with a light blue shirt – were comfortable enough but still clothes that accentuated his well toned and defined body.

He needed all the confidence in himself that night – there was too much to lose if things didn't go the way he wanted for them to go.

----------

She looked shyly at her reflection on the mirror for the thousandth time that evening.

The red vaporous dress hugged the curves of her upper body perfectly, falling down freely and loosely from her waist until some inches above her knees. Her legs, tanned and toned, seemed to be longer, and the red of the dress made her skin look flawless, soft and shining. The amount of cleavage the dress showed was the right one too; it wasn't too much but it was revealing enough in her opinion for it gave a "hint" of what was hided there without showing anything.

The dress made her feel pretty, feminine and, though she didn't want to admit that aloud, also sexy. It was weird because it was a very normal dress she bought some months ago in a hidden shop she found some blocks away from the club, and it had nothing special or remarkable, but still there was something in that dress that gave her confidence in herself.

With a nod at the girl who was looking back at her through the mirror, Gabriella went to the bathroom to apply her make up and do her hair. She didn't know where Troy was taking her but it didn't matter; she felt more comfortable with her curly and silky hair falling down her back and she never wore more make up than the light amount she needed to make her face glow since the moment her mother told her that the make up every girl wore had to be seen but not noticed by the rest of the world when she helped her to get ready for her very first date.

That was one the best advices her mother gave her when it came to the way she had to clean herself up.

* * *

Taking the list he'd written some hours ago, before he got ready for his "date", Troy checked everything was ready.

_Tuna sandwiches_

_Strawberries_

_Chocolate_

_Water_

_Champagne_

_Keys_

_Phone_

Nodding once he checked that everything was where it was supposed to be, Troy took a deep breath. That was it. The night had officially begun; the night that could change everything had officially begun. His nerves kicked in once he realized there was nothing that delayed his departure from his home; he had everything he had to have with him so the only thing that was missing in his planning was his _date_.

_Gabriella._

What would she thinking? Would she be nervous? Would she be scared? Would she be happy? Would she be getting ready? He shuddered at that last thought; only thinking that Gabriella may ditch him because she didn't want to be on a date with him scared the living lights of him. Everything would be fucked up then.

He groaned loudly; even though Taylor had told him Gabriella would love his plan, the truth was that he couldn't be sure of that. He couldn't help but feel worried about what would happen once they saw each other; he knew Gabriella enjoyed the beach and everything, so he knew she would like the place. No. His worries went more in another direction – his use of the word "date" when it'd come to label their meeting and how Gabriella would have taken it.

Deciding that to think about it again wouldn't help his cause, Troy took a deep breath and grabbed the basket, the phone and his keys from the counter, walking decidedly towards the door not even once looking back for the chances of him freaking out and chickening, getting all scared were too high.

----------

How in the hell she'd managed to get and be ready thirty minutes before the time when he would be at her home arrived? Wasn't a non-spoken rule to make the man wait? Wasn't the man the one who was supposed to be all nervous and pacing the living room of the woman's place waiting for her to get ready?

_Exactly._

Then why was she all worked up and nervous pacing her living room up and down as if her life depended on it? Then why was she all nervous and waiting for the man to appear? Then why was she near having a panic attack because that said man wasn't there yet though she was ready to go?

"I'm an idiot," Gabriella muttered sitting on the sofa again and trying to relax leaning her back on the pillows and taking deep breaths while having her eyes closed…only for stand up, again, after not even fifteen seconds and continue with her pacing.

"Why of all days I've had to get ready this fast today?" She grumbled only for herself, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. "If I was still getting ready I wouldn't be here, nervous as hell…"

Daring to look up at the clock in the living room, Gabriella let out a groan. "Fuck, fifteen more minutes…"

Her pacing never stopped.

The beating of her heart increased its rhythm.

Her palms became wet with sweat.

Her throat seemed old paper so dry it was.

It was official – Gabriella Montez was freaking out over a man…over a date…for the very first time in her life.

* * *

He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time since he'd stepped out of his car and had walked the short driveway towards Gabriella's home. Drying his hands in his pants, Troy straightened his neck and took a deep breath. "Now or never, Bolton…" He whispered for himself while ringing at Gabriella's door.

----------

Not even the cold water could erase the dryness in her throat. After uncountable glasses full of the transparent liquid, Gabriella found herself with a serious and urgent need to go to pee…with her throat still feeling like a piece of old paper.

"Damn…" She muttered while going to the bathroom…again, her mood getting worse with each second went by.

While she was doing her business, the ring of her door echoed around the house. "Fuck!" She hissed frantically, rearranging her dress as quick and better as she could and letting the water of the toilet go, going back to the hall of her home to open the door afterwards.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop with the pout," he laughed amusedly. "I've told you I'm not going to tell you anything…"

She huffed in her seat. "Well, that's just unfair…"

Her sulking, a very cute sulking if you asked him, amused him with no end. The way her cute button nose would scrunch up, the way her kissable lips would join together, the way her eyes would narrow graciously…everything was inviting for him.

"Brie, come on," he reached for her hand good naturedly, smiling softly when her warmness enveloped him. "Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes, which had been laid on their joined hands, snapped up to lock with his. "Of course I do…"

"Then don't worry," he whispered, his words spoken against her hand before he planted a sweet kiss there, smiling when a sudden blush crept up her cheeks.

Gabriella leaned back into her seat smiling softly at his actions, a low sigh escaping from her throat when her eyes locked with his. "Okay…"

The rest of the driving was done in complete silence, still with their hands tightly intertwined.

Troy felt as if the heaven's doors had opened for him so…ecstatic he was. He couldn't help but let a smile tug on his lips when he remembered what happened some minutes before, when she'd opened her home's door.

_Troy cleared his throat again just when the door opened, revealing an angel-ish Gabriella dressed in red. His __throat constricted and his mouth fell open ridiculously. "Wow," he breathed, his eyes bulging out of its holes._

"_Hi," she greeted him shyly, her cheeks turning pink because of the way he was looking at her._

"_You look…you look…" There weren't words enough to describe the beauty in front of him. Every one of the compliments he knew of wouldn't even get closer to the way she should be described; pretty was too lame, hot wasn't enough, gorgeous didn't seem to fit…_

_With his reaction in mind, Gabriella had some more confidence in her and her appearance, that sudden and new confidence showing in the way she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you…"_

"_Perfect…" He breathed totally mesmerized by her, inhaling deeply when her sweet perfume arrived at his nostrils due to the proximity of her body._

_Gabriella's heart felt about to explode. The anger and frustration she'd been feeling all the afternoon banished once her eyes laid on Troy; the light tone of blue of his shirt made his perfect blue eyes twinkle and it enveloped his toned and perfect torso in the exact right way, his worn out jeans – the ones she loved the most on him – hung down his hips letting her see a little bit of his Calvin Klein's boxers awaking a thousand butterflies in her stomach, the way he was looking at her made her feel completely at ease and the new light in his eyes – the same light she knew was in hers – made her realize about her feelings for him._

_Troy, on the other hand, didn't know how he was feeling; turned on? Extremely. Amazed? Totally. Charmed? Absolutely. Lucky? Definitely. In love? Positive._

_Automatically, his hand reached down to grab hers, kissing her hand in a chivalry way, smiling against her skin when the blush of her cheeks only got more intense – he liked to know she was affected by him the same way he was affected by her. The nerves in his system disappeared once his mind registered that this was it; she was dressed up, which meant she'd spent some time getting ready for him, which made him know she'd accepted the _date_ he'd pushed on her. That last thought brought all the warmness known to men to his heart; he felt as if it was about to escape from his torso at any moment so erratic it was beating, but he didn't care. He could have a heart attack at the moment but he wouldn't have minded because the last thing he would have seen would be the most perfect and beautiful creature._

"_Are you sure I'm awake and you're not a figment of my imagination?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_I don't know that myself," she answered as softly as he'd spoken._

_Still smiling, and not letting go of her hand, Troy pulled her body closer to his, enveloping her in a manly and tight hug. "Thanks for coming," he whispered against the soft skin on her neck, planting a soft kiss there._

"_Thanks for offering," she answered back while wounding her own arms around his torso, leaning her head in the crock of his neck._

"_Always," he breathed against her neck, her shivering response tightening his arms robotically around her petite frame. "Always, Gabriella…"_

_The hug, one of the most intense they had shared so far, lasted more than any other hug. It had been as if both had needed that time as closer to the other as possible in order to calm their nerves completely; every word and every gesture both had made had let the other a little further in their souls, both knowing strong feelings were there but not letting that thought blur the real moment, the real perfect moment, between them. _

"_Shall we go?" He whispered after planting another soft kiss against her bare shoulder, disentangling from her but still keeping his arms wounded around her waist._

"_I need my purse," she whispered, her eyes lowering in shyness until the soft caress of his lips touched her forehead, making her look upwards. "Come…" Her hand reached for his, their fingers intertwining unconsciously, and Gabriella went back into the house with Troy walking closely behind her, grabbing her bag with her free hand. "I'm ready…" She said lowly, turning around and almost bumping into Troy, who dropped her hand to embrace her waist, keeping her balance intact._

"_You're gorgeous," he answered, his voice not as low as before but intimate all the same. _

_Goose-bumps appeared in all her body and sparks ran up and down her spine at this new level of intimacy between them both. Gabriella didn't know if things between them had always been this…hot, not that she was complaining, but the dizziness she was feeling at the moment was definitely something new; it may be because she'd finally let her heart feel…she didn't know, but the truth was that, while being in his arms, Gabriella understood they had taken a step further in their relationship…wherever its direction was._

Since that moment, the awkwardness between them had been replaced by easiness. They were letting their bodies do the talk, their hearts feel, not even thinking about what they were doing; having intertwined their fingers, looking at each other lustfully, talking in murmurs so their intimacy never broke…each second was more clear for the both of them that that night would mean a drastic change in their lives…for the better.

* * *

"We're here," he said softly squeezing her hand while killing the engine of the car.

The gasp that emanated from her mouth made him look at her cautiously. "The beach?" She asked in a weird voice stepping out of the car.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked not trusting his own voice, afraid of her reaction but imitating her and going to stand in front of her beside the car. He saw her shaking her head wordlessly and he gulped before he decided to explain to her something more about his plan. "I've thought that we could take advantage of the full moon and I…I kinda need to talk to you about something…_important,_" Gabriella picked the special edge his voice had when he spoke that last word and looked at him questioningly, though he seemed to not notice for he continued his explanation. "And I wanted to have some privacy while we talk…I don't want…I don't want people or…noise around us and…the moon was full and…well, a picnic here has seemed a good idea…and…"

He was about to lose it, Gabriella knew that; she couldn't believe he was thinking he needed to explain his reasons for she loved his idea. It was so romantic, so…special, thoughtful and meaningful…it was perfect. His rambling was totally unnecessary and she couldn't help but feel a strong need to reassure him that everything was okay…that everything was, in fact, more than okay and so she, with a courage she didn't know she had, straightened up and planted a soft kiss against his lips, effectively shutting him up. "It's perfect…"

The kiss lasted just seconds; it ended as soon as it started – it'd just been a caress between their lips – but it'd been enough for them both feel fireworks explode inside of them.

She pulled away somehow embarrassed by her own forwardness but Troy reacted quickly wrapping one of his arms around her waist preventing her movements. "Have you just kissed me?" He said in a hoarse and husky voice against her hair – her eyes were glued to the ground and so he couldn't see her face.

He was met with silence. "Gabi," he insisted in a lower voice that melted her insides, making her look up to him. "Have you just kissed me?" He asked locking his eyes with hers.

Wordlessly, Gabriella nodded, her eyes shining in fear at what she'd just done, at what she was feeling, at what he would do. "I'm going to kiss your lips now, so if you don't want that I suggest you to speak…soon," his voice low and sensual made her shiver but say nothing, keeping her eyes in his face, letting him see inside of her soul the turmoil of emotions that were battling inside of her. Her silence, though, was all Troy needed to join their lips for the second time, his both arms wrapped securely around her pulling her closer, while her arms wounded around his neck deepening the kiss.

It was passionate and soft at the same time; their lips' contact probably lasted just a few seconds, but they pulled away breathlessly, their foreheads falling forward until they touched. "I've wanted to do that for so long…" He breathed, his eyes still closed in pure bliss. "It's been even more perfect than how I've always imagined kissing you would be…" His eyes opened in shock when he heard her sniff and all of a sudden her head was hided in the crock of his neck, her arms circling his neck even tighter. "Gabriella?"

The sudden wetness in his neck alarmed him, making him to try and pull away so he could look into her eyes though he couldn't due to Gabriella's force while keeping her arms around his neck. "Gabi, don't cry, please…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that but…please, Gabi…"

His futile attempts made him sigh and he decided to envelop her in his arms and pull her into his chest, letting her cry her emotions out…too eager, and also scared, to know what was happening with her. His hands moved along her back drawing soothing circles and he whispered all the comforting words he could think of – apart from muttering painful apologies to her for his behaviour.

----------

She felt ridiculous.

The man she loved had just kissed her and the first thing she was doing was to cry her eyes out killing the mood of the night. She didn't know why she was crying, she only knew that when his lips had touched hers, with the amount of feelings she'd noticed in them, everything inside of her had woke up – her fears, the pain she didn't want to suffer again, the memories of her mother…and the relief her body, her heart and her soul needed had come with the tears her eyes were shedding.

She could feel Troy moving his hands along his back but nothing more. His powerful scent was being a sedative and soon her sobs became silent tears falling from her eyes…moment she heard what he was saying. _Was he apologizing? _Regret burned her insides; the last thing she wanted was for him to believe he'd done something wrong when, actually, that kiss had been not only the best kiss someone had given her but also one of the happiest moments in her life. "No…"

She needed for him to stop blaming him without any reason and the first thing that came to her mind was that word which, much to her dismay, froze Troy's body for a second before he tried to pull away, a mask full of hurt covering his face. Gabriella prevented his move, though, when she took the same step he'd taken away from her so their bodies were still touching. "What I meant," she said, her voice breaking twice, "is that there is nothing you have to apologize for…"

Troy's body relaxed a bit. "Then why are you crying?" His own voice became hoarse and his eyes were shining in what she knew were unleashed tears, but still he managed to move his thumb upwards wiping the tears away from her cheeks, consoling her, trying to make her feel better…caring about her.

"Because I'm scared…"

His shoulders slumped down in defeat, a sudden sadness overcoming him even though he tried to suppress it…or at least hide it in the deepest part of his heart so he could make her feel better again; his main priority was Gabriella's wellbeing and he couldn't stand to see her cry. He needed to see her radiant smile; he needed to know she was okay, without fears or worries plaguing her mind. "And what has you scared, Gabi?"

"You…this…what I feel…what I fear…"

He sighed sadly and kissed her forehead tenderly, her first word echoing in his mind. _You_.

"Let's sit," he whispered walking the few steps that separated them from the sand and sat down, pulling her beside him. She followed his steps and imitated him, sitting beside his body but keeping some distance between them, all in complete silence. "From the moment my parents explained to me…everything about you…" His memory drifted off towards that moment, when he felt like the most hideous monster and when the connection they felt all those years ago awoke again. "I felt horrible and…that moment, when my parents told me how bad I had behaved towards you in the past, the only thing I could think of was that I wanted to make you happy…"

Gabriella looked at him, silent tears falling down her cheeks but kept silent knowing the both of them needed to know what the other was feeling and thinking.

"Then, I went to the cemetery and found you, lying beside your mom's tomb, and heard what you said…" He closed his eyes in pain, as if he was seeing the tormenting picture in his head. "I knew then that I wanted to be by your side…that I wanted to be one of the reasons you could have to be happy…"

He gulped loudly still not looking at her but sensing her eyes glued to his face. "The need to be your friend again overcame me then and…that need only had gotten stronger with the time went by, Gabi…I don't want to lose you…I need you…I need you in my life and…I don't know how I would survive if you told me now you don't want anything to do with me…"

"Troy, I…" Gabriella interrupted him, not wanting for him to believe he'd lost her.

"I've fallen for you, Gabriella," he whispered, his eyes finally moving so they locked with hers. "I love you with everything I am and…for me, you're the best thing I have, the thing that makes me want to be a better person, the thing that makes my heart beat, the thing I need more than I need oxygen…the thing that simply keeps me going. Without you, I am nothing; you've changed me…for the better. I feel human again, and the reason of that is you; you've showed me what to have friends is, you've showed me to accept me, you've been the one who's hold my hand and has helped me to escape from the black hole I was in when it came to basketball. You've showed me to face my own fears…Gabriella, you're the reason because of I want to live…"

The sob trapped in her constricted throat finally won and sounded disturbing the peaceful environment they were in, her right hand flying to cover her mouth preventing the second one that was going to follow the first one.

"Whenever I see your smile, I feel happiness overcoming me," Troy continued, his eyes finally letting out his silent tears he'd kept secured there. "When you cry, my heart breaks; when I hear your giggle, my world is in peace; when I see your eyes, is like heaven has opened its doors for me; when you let me hug you, I feel at home; when my fingers are intertwined with yours," he said grabbing softly her hand, "I feel your warmness surrounding my heart and making me feel complete…and when my lips touch yours, my heart explodes because of the fucking amount of things you make me feel."

Her trembling free hand reached up and wiped her own tears from her face. "Is that real?" She whispered in a very shaking voice.

"You?" He asked rhetorically, a sad smile adorning her features. "I sometimes wonder that myself because, for me, you're an angel who's fallen from the sky…an angel I'm blessed with…" He sniffed. "This? This is real…this is how I feel…this is what you make me feel…but I need to know why you're scared of me…"

She kneeled then, leaning to her right to wrap her arms around his neck while Troy wrapped his around her waist, making her sit on his lap. "Is not that I'm scared of you because of you but that I don't know how to deal with what you make me feel…and that…that I'm afraid you're going to realize you don't want this life…forgetting me…forgetting me…"

Her voice came muffled from his neck but he could hear her loud and clear. "Again?" He dared to ask knowing what she was referring to – their past. "You're scared I'm going to leave again, that I'm going to leave _you_ again?"

His hands pulled her softly away so he could see her eyes, the window of her soul, and his heart broke when she nodded wordlessly. "You're wrong," he said lowly, a deep passion lacing his voice making it sound as a caress so soft it was. "I couldn't; even if I wanted to…I wouldn't be able to do so…because…because you're what my life has needed all the time and just now I've found. You have the biggest and most special place in my heart, Gabriella, and if not because I have you, I wouldn't have any reason to want to live. My life had no meaning until you…and it won't be able to have any meaning if you're not beside me."

Gabriella gulped; she'd had suspicions about his feelings but not even once she'd imagined they were this deep and strong. Reaching up to erase the noiseless tears that were falling from his blue eyes, Gabriella smiled softly. "I've fallen for you, too…"

A throaty moan came from him and his arms wounded tightly around her, pulling her as close to him as he could, burying his head in her curls and sobbing freely, feeling how his heart began to beat again, feeling how his lungs demanded for air again…feeling alive again. Gabriella welcomed him in her embrace, wrapping her own arms around him and caressing softly his back, peppering soft kisses in his hair and whispering soothing words…while letting out her own silent tears.

She felt so at ease, so at peace…her doubts had flown from her mind once Troy had spoken his real feelings for her. The thought of him living again had evaporated from her…leaving her in a blissful state that made her thank all the heavens for what she had with Troy, for the amazing man she had in her arms at the moment, for the friend she wouldn't lose…for the lover she'd just won.

He pulled away and his hands moved until they were over either side of her face. "I need to see you…I need…I want to see you…"

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, a soft smile adorning her features though that didn't stop the tears from fall under her cheeks, being stopped by Troy's hands, first, and then by his lips for he kissed them away.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes boring holes into hers. "I need you…"

"I love you, too…"

His lips came down over hers again; this kiss was completely different from the previous two ones. This one was soft and passionate all the same, but it had a new intense, a new edge that awoke each nerve in their bodies. This time Troy's tongue rubbed Gabriella's lower lip, needing to feel her completely; she obliged opening her mouth and soon a ferocious and lustful battle between their tongues began. She moaned when his tongue swirled around hers, enveloping it in a hot embrace that made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy; her moan, as if it was the switch button, awoke "the beast" in Troy, who growled a throaty growl which reverberated in Gabriella's mouth while he pushed her down until her back fell flat on the sand, hovering her body with his but keeping his weight completely off her never breaking the lip-lock.

Her hands roamed up and down his back, the murmur of pleasure coming from his throat making her smirk, and Troy, who realized about that, decided that two could play that game. One of his hands moved until it came to rest on her thigh; moving it up and down, he took pleasure in Gabriella's squirms…which ended in a fit of giggles. "You're tickling me!"

He chuckled and pulled away from her, leaning his head on his arm always looking at the beaming face of the girl he loved while his free arm enveloped her waist pulling her closer. "You're such a tease," he said huskily into her ear, his nose nuzzling her neck's skin making goose-bumps appear.

"I'm not," she protested cutely trying to pull her head away from him.

"Of course you aren't," he pulled away briefly and shook his head, the wide smile of his face something he never wanted to get rid of, before he resumed his position beside her neck, planting soft kisses there that made her sigh in contentment.

"That feels nice," she breathed craning her neck so he had more "space" to do what he was doing..the oh so pleasurable thing he was doing.

Troy nodded against her skin. "This feels perfect," he answered with a smirk when a moan escaped from her mouth signalling him he'd found her soft spot. "Bingo!"

"Troy no," she protested weakly, already gone, when she noticed his attempts to mark her.

He continued his ministrations enjoying the sounds that were coming from her until it was sure a mark was beginning to form there. "Now you're mine…"

Troy said that playfully but Gabriella saw the seriousness in his tone, which made her smile and reach up one of her hands, mingling her fingers in his hair for, then, put them beside his ear and play with his earlobe. "I would have sworn I was already yours…"

His all answer was to lean down and kiss her luscious lips again.

* * *

"Oh look up there!"

She followed his finger and a wide smile appeared on her face when she saw the shooting star that had taken his attention. "Make a wish…"

"You're my wish," he answered moving his eyes away from the sky and looking down at her. "I don't need anything more…"

A soft blush crept up her cheeks and he chuckled. "It feels so great to finally be able to tell each one of the things I feel for you aloud…"

Her fingers began to play randomly along his chest. "You know…"

She silenced herself and Troy narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Never mind," she shook her head and leaned it against his chest again.

"Hey," he whispered. "You know you can tell me everything…"

Gabriella looked up to him and saw a hint of worry in his eyes – that was all it took for her to talk. "You know…when you've called me this afternoon and you've hung up after saying the word "date"…I've freaked out; I've been lucky Sophie was there because I've begun to hyperventilate and going all hysterical…"

"My 'sedative' has been Taylor," he answered chuckling softly. "I've called her just when I've hung up on you…"

Gabriella giggled. "What a pair we are, uh?"

"The perfect one," he sighed contently, pulling her closer to him and closing his eyes, missing the smile that irremediably appeared on her face but knowing it was there.

After their declarations of their feelings, Troy stood up and went to pick up the basket with the dinner, chuckling when he laid everything in front of Gabriella and a happy squeal escaped from her. They had talked, they had eaten, they had kissed, they had fed each other…and when all the food had disappeared they had laid together on a big towel, admiring the full moon, enjoying the lullaby the sound of the waves reaching the shore was, feeling how their beatings beat in sync, tangling their legs together so they were as close as possible…feeling how their souls became one.

"Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something when we were on the phone?" Gabriella asked bluntly, when she remembered the call that had started everything. Troy's body went rigid and Gabriella pulled her head away from his chest. "Troy?"

He sat up and groaned while rubbing tiredly his face – he'd been so happy with the recent events that he'd forgotten about his reasons for that meeting in the very first place.

"Hey," Gabriella's soothing voice came from his left and Troy looked at her, a desperate plea in his eyes. "What's wrong, Troy?"

"The 'Sports 4 fun Association' has invited me to the Annual Gala of this year," he said lowly, as if he was afraid someone could hear him. "Michael Green has sent me the letter...a letter written by himself, explaining to me how much they want for me to be a member…"

"That's great, Troy," Gabriella smiled sincerely, her smile disappearing from her face when Troy shook his head. "Why not?"

"I can't go there," he muttered. "I'm not ready to face…that, I mean, one thing are the charities we've been going to but…that Gala is full of press, of paps…I'd be in the public eye and in the _business_ again…and I'm not ready for that."

"Yes you are, Troy," Gabriella moved so she was sitting on his lap. "You're more than ready and I know that this is going to help you…I mean…to talk, to know other athletes who've had the same 'bad luck' you've had, having injuries that have implied for them to stop playing professionally is going to help you reconcile your old-self with your now-self for good."

"It's not what the Association is for but what that event means," Troy explained frustrated. "I mean, the Association is amazing! What they do is amazing! But…to face the paps and the pres…ugh…I don't even want to think about it…"

"But you've been handling those last interviews very well," Gabriella soothed him talking against his forehead. "And I've seen you talking with that same press in the charities we've gone to, so I know you can handle that perfectly."

"Would you go with me?"

"What?" Gabriella's head moved away from his, her eyes wide in shock. "Do you want me going there with you?"

He nodded. "I need you there…"

She sighed. "Are you sure you don't prefer to go there with your parents? Share with them that special occasion?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "I want you, only you, there with me."

She kept silent for a while, thinking in what he was saying. Was she ready for that? That Gala was full of ex-athletes and their partners and though she'd gone with him to each charity event he'd attended, the truth was that to face all the crazy press that would be there scared her.

_Terrified_ her.

"I love you," Troy repeated again looking intently at her. "And I know I can't face the world if I don't have you beside me that night."

"I don't know, Troy…" Her unsure answer, the way she bit her lip, the way her eyes began to shine in fear were clear signals about what she was scared of.

"I'll protect you," he whispered. "I'm not going to leave your side and…no one is going to bother you with questions, shouts or whatever…"

"The blue carpet we would have to walk along is full of press," Gabriella mumbled. "Press that's going to go crazy once they see you there."

"The second reason why I want you there with me," he said trying to convince her with his eyes. "Please, baby…"

She leaned her forehead in his shoulder, closing her eyes. "But I won't fit there, Troy…I mean…that's going to be full of gorgeous people…"

"You're more gorgeous than all of them together," he interjected.

"People who are used to be under the spotlight," she continued as if he hadn't talked.

He lifted her head from his shoulder. "You're the only one under my spotlight…"

"Do you want to go badly, don't you?" She asked with a sad smile on her face.

He nodded. "But I want to go there badly only if I have you, the person I love the most, there with me; if you don't go, I won't go…"

"Don't turn this on something that depends on me," Gabriella closed her eyes, her voice low. "That's unfair…"

He kissed her temple softly. "You don't have to answer me right away, baby…" His words were spoken against her skin and she smiled noticing the softness of his actions whenever she was involved. "Think about it for some days…and whatever you decide, it'll be good with me. You're the main thing here…"

"I shouldn't be," she argued in a whisper. "That should be something you do because of you…"

"Think about it, okay? I'm only asking you that…to think about it and make a decision after you've weighed the pros and the cons of everything." Troy said tightening his arms around her. "I'm going to respect whatever you decide…"

"Okay," she conceded. "I'll think about it…"

"Good," he pecked her lips and, just when she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away making her look at him weirdly and questioningly. "I've forgotten to ask you something…"

"What's it?" Gabriella scrunched up her nose in confusion.

He chucked and tapped her nose with his index finger. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She giggled and leaned down to join their lips again with a smile on her face. "I thought you would never ask…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! LAST chapter, people!! It's taken me A LOT to write that – I've started to write and then erased everything I've written uncountable times, I swear, but I think this is the definite version ;) I hope you'll enjoy it…and that you think it makes sense with how the story has been. I really hope it closes all the subplots, and also the main plot, of the story in a way you like…so please, tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks so so much for being there with that story; seriously, your unconditional support has been amazing and to know you all have enjoyed that story and have "found" the message I wanted for you all to find is something I cherish immensely. THANK YOU for reading that story; for thinking about it; for reviewing it; for adding it to your story lists; for opine about it; for follow it – just…thank you so much for everything. I won't forget, ever, you all :)**

**I really hope you'll like this last chapter but, like always, your opinions are more than welcomed. **

**Oh, my other two stories' updates will come within the next two weeks. Ending this one I'm going to be able to update the other two faster and also more regularly so I hope you'll be still there when those updates happen.**

**Here's chapter 10; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Logan jumps and catches the ball…he bounces it and passes while looking for one of his team mates…Bolton sprints up to him, takes the ball and…oh my god! It seems he's thinking about to throw the ball from the three points line while being surrounded by the opposite team, ladies and gentlemen!"_

She was at the edge of her seat just behind the team's bench looking at her husband do what she knew he loved with all his heart - the passion he showed while being on the court giving everything he had inside of him; the huge smile that was plastered permanently on his face whenever the ball was in his hands; the way his eyes would look for hers randomly while he played as if convincing himself that she was still there; the way he would point at her whenever he scored; the way he would wrap his arms tightly around her before and after each game while telling her she was his lucky charm; the way he would tell her he loved her when the craziness died and he was Troy Bolton, the man she loved, again; the way he felt complete with having back something he thought he'd lost for good…were things that made her heart soar in peace, in happiness, in love, in that giddy feeling that put a smile on your face whether you wanted it or not.

"_Bolton bounces the ball, he jumps…and he scores!"_

Automatically, his eyes looked for hers and he winked at her with a wide smile on his face, placing his hand over where she knew his heart was, pointing at her with his free hand – the score was for her.

Like they always were.

"Go Troy!" Lucille shouted from beside her standing up like a crazy fangirl and clapping her hands enthusiastically though Gabriella barely heard for she was too busy smiling shyly at the love of her life, having one of their silent conversations with their eyes. "He's playing amazingly tonight!"

"Yeah," Gabriella breathed, blushing furiously when Troy mouthed _I love you_ just before his concentration turned back to the game, already knowing she was still there and having the peace that this thought made him feel.

"You okay?" Lucille asked once she sat back again. "You seem to be deep in thought…"

"I am," Gabriella confirmed looking at her mother in law with a soft smile on her face. "I was just thinking about how much things have changed since Troy came back from Los Angeles."

"I know what you mean," Lucille nodded sharing the soft smile that adorned the petite brunette's features. "But I'm glad things are the way they are now."

Gabriella nodded. "Me too."

Lucille's concentration was drifted away from Gabriella to talk to Jack and Gabriella took that opportunity to walk back the memory line, until the day Troy confessed his love for her and she admitted that same feelings towards him – one of the best days of her life. Since that day, her relationship with Troy not only had gotten deeper and more passionate but also had become her most precious treasure; the tight friendship they shared until that moment became a thousand times more meaningful because what they had, what they shared, became the main thing in their lives due to having their best friend also as a lover.

Remembering what happened after they confessed their love for each other, Gabriella couldn't stop the blush that crept up to her cheeks…

_

* * *

_

_Tightening his arm around her shoulders while pulling her body closer to his and also reassuring himself that she was actually curled into his chest, with her arm wrapped around his stomach and with her cheek pressed into his chest, Troy sighed comfortably. The rock of having his feelings for Gabriella buried deep inside of him had lifted off of his shoulders once he'd spoken the words that had changed not only his life but also hers as well; the thought of Gabriella knowing exactly what he felt for her…and also knowing what she felt for him made him feel, finally, in complete peace with his life. He'd been happy until that moment; he cherished all the moments he'd spent with his friends and family, with the kids back at school while teaching them how to play basketball, with his co-workers while being at their get-together each Thursday at Gabriella's club…but neither of those things held the same importance for him the way hi__s friendship first, relationship in the end, with Gabriella did. _

_She'd become the centre of his universe, of his life, and he wouldn't have it wanted differently. To care about her, to make her happy, to make her forget her sadness whenever she thought about her mother, to put a smile on her face when her mood was down, to offer his shoulder whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on…everything involving Gabriella was his priority, his main priority, and knowing that Gabriella had never felt happier than she was at the moment, thanks to him according to her, was enough for him to want to raise his own bar so he never was one of the reasons for her discomfort, for her sadness, for her worry. To put a smile on her face was his daily goal…and he felt proud knowing that, minus once or twice, his goal had been reached every day._

"_What are you thinking?" She whispered startling Troy who thought she'd fallen asleep._

_His eyes looked down at her and he unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders, smiling softly when Gabriella whimpered and grunted a whine at his movement, turning his body so he was face to face with hers. He didn't answer right away; he took his time to really look at her beautiful face, at her gorgeous brown eyes, at her rounded cheeks, at her luscious lips…and couldn't help but lift his hand so he could frame that same face with his thumb in a sweet caress that put a soft smile in the goddess he had in front of him. "I was thinking about how…good, yeah I guess that's the closest correct way to put it but I'm not sure if it actually fits," her giggle at his rambling made him to blush and take a deep breath. "I was thinking about how perfect it feels to have you knowing how I feel for you…and having those same feelings reciprocated."_

_Her hand moved to grasp his and she laced their fingers together. "I know," she murmured against the skin of his knuckles, planting a soft kiss afterwards. "And I'd say _perfect_ is the correct word to use…"_

_He leaned in with a smile and connected his lips with hers; the kiss was unhurried, slow, but passionate all the same…and soon it awoke the sleepy beast their feelings for each other were, making the kiss turn into a battle of tongues, of hands roaming along each other's bodies, of moans and grunts whenever each of them discovered a soft spot in the other…beginning their first make out session that left both of them breathless and panting, their chests connecting and both being able to feel how their heartbeats were in complete sync. _

"_Wow," Gabriella breathed when Troy pulled away from her looking down adoringly at her for he'd rolled them down pinning her into the soft towel he'd brought with them for their picnic at the beach. "That's been…"_

"_I'd say perfect suits again," Troy whispered interrupting her, a twinkle shining in his eyes, just before he connected their lips again, softly and innocently this time._

"_I love your kisses," Gabriella said absently when he pulled away again while moving his hair out of his blue eyes. _

_Troy couldn't help but smile that soft smile that melted Gabriella's heart. "I love _you_."_

_The sureness in his voice, the softness in his tone, the intimacy of their pose made her smile. Her fingers tangled with his hair and she ended playing with his earlobe looking with pry how he closed his eyes and let out a soft throaty moan at her touch. Her body was on fire, and just discovering how her touch, how her lips, how her actions influenced Troy, Gabriella realized she wanted to discovered what was still a secret. It was weird, she'd never been one for jumping into bed with someone after their first date, but with Troy that thought never entered in her mind; being with him like that, alone and feeling the immense love they felt for each other was enough for her to trust her decision, to trust him and to trust their feelings so much that she just wanted to know what it was to feel _wholly_ connected with him. She needed to reach that level with Troy that not only meant their souls were joined but also their bodies…but she didn't know how he felt about it._

"_Hey," he cooed snapping her out of her trance when he saw her frown, caressing her skin with his now soft fingers trying to make it disappear. "What's wrong?"_

_Her eyes opened for they had closed at his caresses and Gabriella's breath itched in her throat when she read the pure worry in his eyes. Wanting nothing less than worry him, she offered a small smile. "Nothing's wrong," her arms wrapped around his neck and she lifted her head to peck his lips. "I was just thinking about….things…"_

_The reluctance in her voice made him lift his eyebrow – she didn't know how serious those "things" were, but he was sure as hell that he didn't want for her mood to go down, so he decided to joke about the situation they were in. "Way to make a man feel loved, babe…thinking about _things_ while said man is kissing you. Flattering alright…"_

_The giggles that reverberated in her chest put a goofy smile on his face. "Shut up," she scolded with a very sincere smile on her face that relaxed him a bit. "I've already told you I love your kisses so no, I wasn't distracted but very much focused in your kiss…"_

_He grinned when he saw the frown completely disappear from her face. "Then?" His eyes widened when she blushed furiously. "Are you blushing?"_

"_No," she muttered pulling him down so she could bury her face in his neck._

"_Baby," Troy said trying to pull away and sighing when she didn't move. "Come on," he urged. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing," her muffled voice came from his shoulder and Troy narrowed his eyes – what the hell was wrong?_

_Deciding to force the truth out of her, Troy rolled away from her but brought her body with his so she was lying on top of him, not leaving for her another option but to look down into his eyes. Grabbing either side of her face for good measure, Troy locked their eyes together and saw something there he couldn't understand – her usual brown eyes were darker than ever and her body began to shiver when they connected with his. "Baby," he reprimanded softly. "You know you can tell me everything…"_

"_I know that," she sighed. "But…I don't understand it myself…"_

"_If you don't explain yourself some more I don't understand you at all," he said, the confusion he was feeling very present in his voice._

_Her fingers moved up towards the collar of his blue shirt in shyness. What could she tell him? That she wanted to spend the night with him? That she wanted to know what it was to feel the love between them she was feeling in a physical level? No. she couldn't say anything like that…so her only option was to _show_ him what was wrong with her. Decidedly, Gabriella leaned down and connected their lips together, forcing his mouth open and plunging her tongue in his warm cavern; she could feel his first reticence and so she battled with double force – she needed for him to not think and just let it go…_

_Her fingers reached for his hands and she intertwined their fingers together while grinding her hips with his, earning a throaty grunt from him, that made her smirk against the skin of his neck, where she was lapping and sucking until she was sure a mark was beginning to appear. "Shit, Gabi…"_

_Troy was loosing control; with the way Gabriella was behaving he knew his strength to refrain his primary actions would be useless in seconds if he didn't stop her. He wanted nothing more that to make love to her but he thought it would be too soon for Gabriella; they had just gotten together and he didn't want to break the magic with proposing for them to go to her house or his apartment and just let their bodies do the talk neither of them knew how to put into words…but not because he didn't desire her but because he didn't want to ruin what they had desiring her too much too soon. _

_His hands tried to break free from her grasp against his own better judgement; he wanted to caress her body, he needed to touch her, to feel her body trembling under his touch…but Gabriella wanted nothing of that for her hold on him was too tight and he was too far gone to be able to "fight". His lips reached for hers again and Gabriella obliged joining them in a forceful lip-lock that made their heads spin, moment he used to free his hands and press her body down, closer to his so each one of her curves touched his. His fingers ran up and down her sides, lingering where he knew the lowest part of her breasts was, testing how it felt to touch her more intimately._

_It felt even better than he'd imagined._

"_I need to touch you," he breathed rolling them again and hovering her body with his, his pulsating groin going directly over her heated one. His lips descended down her neck and a strangled grunt left his throat when she bucked her hips upwards. "Baby…"_

_The desire was too much. _

_The passion was too much. _

_The need for the other was too much._

_And soon Gabriella realized that they both were in the same page but that Troy was restraining himself – his darkest than ever eyes told her he was trying to not loose the control that was slipping away, his desperate voice told her than he needed more than what they were doing…and what she could feel pocking into her intimate entrance told her he desired her the same way she desired him. Deciding to make things easier for him, Gabriella grabbed his face with her both hands and waited until his full of lust eyes connected with hers for, when they did, speak in a husky voice she hoped would convince him for good. "I love you, Troy…and I need you," she stopped and took a deep breath watching how his eyes became darker and how his breath became even more laboured. "Make love to me."_

_That was all it took for Troy to let go of the tiny control that was still in his system and just let his body talk…showing Gabriella how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how much he desired her…and how much he just needed her._

* * *

Thinking about it again made Gabriella blush; she still a hard time believing they had had sex at the isolated beach they had gone to for their very first date because their homes were too far and they were too gone for be able to think clearly. The passion that night had overcome their senses in a animalistic way that had astonished them both; the way they'd moved together, the way both had reached their peeks together while looking into the other's eyes, the way both had felt fireworks explode inside of them when their union had become total…and just the way the other's love had reached its maximum level, were enough for Gabriella to know that that experience may had been too risky but totally worthy at the same time.

A belief that turned into wholly convincement when they went to his apartment to spend the night just cuddled together, bare, with their legs tangled together and simply with the feeling of pure contentment overcoming them.

"_And Bolton scores again!"_

Hearing her husband's name, Gabriella snapped out of her daydreaming state and rushed to look out for him, knowing he would look at her. After relieving that first night together, the blush on her cheeks whenever he pointed at her while having his other hand over his heart just got more intense and when she saw how he lifted one of his eyebrows she knew he'd noticed the difference in her. Knowing they couldn't talk and that he wouldn't understand her mouthing anything, Gabriella just nodded once with a smile on her face and with her right hand on she knew her heart was.

She knew that would tell him that everything was okay and that they would talk later.

"Hey Gabs," Jack spoke from Gabriella's left and she turned her head to look at him. "What's with you tonight? You're usually focused in the game but…I've been looking at you and I'd say you haven't seen anything at all but Troy when he looks at you after each one of his baskets."

She shrugged not feeling like telling her father in law what she was thinking about and soon winced when Lucille's chirpy voice arrived at her ears too. "He's right, sweetie…are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm okay," Gabriella smiled, touched by their concern. "I have my mind elsewhere but…I'm more than okay, I promise." Both Jack and Lucille shared a look that Gabriella knew meant neither of them believed her. "I swear I'm okay…but I have some things in my mind…"

Jack and Lucille Bolton knew Gabriella as if she was their daughter and both knew that, whatever was bothering Gabriella, would be known by Troy once she put in order her thoughts, which calmed them down a little – the last thing they wanted was for Gabriella to go back to her shell like she did when her mother died. Plus, they both knew very well to not push her if she didn't feel like talking…

"If you're sure…"

Lucille was the one who spoke and Gabriella couldn't help but grin and lean over her mother in law and kiss her cheek. "I'm more than sure." Lucille smiled and nodded and soon they focused again on the game…well, both Jack and Lucille did because Gabriella's mind drifted away from the present time and back to the old memories she had of her relationship with Troy.

Suddenly, a masculine voice came from her right side and Gabriella's head snapped up to meet an old man she's known for about three years, the man who not only helped Troy to enter again in the _business_ but also Gabriella herself when she entered in that same world for the very first time.

"Hey there, Gabriella," he said while sitting beside her. "Amazing game you're husband is playing, uh?"

"Hey Michael," she answered leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I guess you can say that again." She grinned.

"I've seen you before the game talking with some journalists," he continued. "I'm still having a hard time seeing you talk to the press with the easiness with which you were talking…if I remember how you were the night before the first Annual Gala my Association did three years ago."

Gabriella blushed. "I know," she said turning to look at the court where she caught her husband's eyes and giggled quietly when she saw his wink. "But…Troy has helped me a lot…and well…you and Leonora also helped me as well. I guess I'm already used to that…craziness, I guess you could say, with having gone with Troy with so many different events by now…"

Michael nodded and then both fell silent remembering what happened three years ago…

* * *

"_Gabriella!" Lucille hugged the girl she loved as if she was her daughter tightly into her chest. "How have you been? It's been years!"_

_Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Hardly, we saw each other yesterday…and the day before that, and the week before…" she pulled away from the older woman trying to joke but feeling incapable to do so when she saw the same blue eyes Troy had. "I kinda need to talk to you, though…I need advice but I didn't want for Troy and Jack to know it…"_

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Lucille became concerned just hearing the desperate edge Gabriella's voice had. "And how come you don't want Troy know something is bothering you? You were glued at the hip before you got together but now that you're almost living together…"_

"_That's one of the reasons because of I haven't been able to talk to you sooner," Gabriella sighed and walked directly into the living room of the Bolton's household, sitting on a sofa and waiting for Lucille to imitate her, which she did sitting just beside her. "Troy knows something is off with me but I can't talk to him about it…not unless I have it figured out in my head first, but we're almost together every day."_

"_Gabriella you're worrying me," Lucille said softly. "Have you argued with him?" When Gabriella was about to answer Lucille eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "You haven't broken up with him, have you?"_

_The younger woman's eyes widened in shock too at the blunt question that had just left Lucille's mouth__. "Of course not!"_

"_Then?" Lucille pressed impatiently._

"_The night we got together," Gabriella began softly, "he asked me to go with him to the annual Gala of the _Sports 4 Fun Association_, but…I don't know what to do…"_

_A soft smile appeared on Lucille's face at what Gabriella had just told her – she sure didn't know all the things that had happened that night, she just knew the basics (Troy and Gabriella were in love and together) but from what she'd observed and both had just randomly commented to her, she could guess that a lot of other very important things had happened. "You know Troy wouldn't force you to go, right?"_

"_I know," Gabriella sighed and leaned her head down on her knees. "I know he wants me there…but…the Gala is held in Los Angeles, press will be there and that same press will go wild and crazy when they see him there…and I just…I mean…what the hell I'm supposed to do there? I don't know how to behave with them, I don't know what to say or what to do…I wouldn't even know what I'm supposed to act like…"_

"_Gabriella breathe," Lucille grabbed Gabriella's upper arms and shook her knowing she was going into hysterics. "Hey, hey, hey…calm down," she said softly locking her eyes with Gabriella's. "You know what you're saying doesn't make any sense; you know how to behave and you know how to keep a mature conversation and everything you need to know to feel at ease there. The thing is if you want to be there or not."_

"_I want to be there for him," Gabriella answered. "Yet I don't want to be in front of that press and…with the world once was his surrounding me. I'm scared of what's going to happen and…and I don't want Troy feeling bad there because I'm stupid. That's part of him…and I know that now he says he's nervous but…I also know he loves to be under the spotlight from time to time…it's like he hasn't lost his thing with his past, you know?"_

"_Gabi," Lucille said softly. "Of course Troy loves to be in a place full of other players, of famous people and of beautiful people…but he loves you more. What I mean is that Troy is still going to be there when that Gala ends…"_

"_I know he won't go back to his old-self," Gabriella said embarrassed she'd made Lucille think she didn't trust Troy. "I didn't mean that, sorry…what I'm saying is that I don't want to spoil his fun there being uncomfortable and just…"_

"_Just with you by his side he'll be more than happy, Gabi, you know that," the older woman wrapped one of her arms around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezed her. "He wants to share with you this part of his life, this part of who he is…this part that made him value you and the reality you give to him even more. He's been going to events with press but not once you've freaked out like that…what has this one that has you this scared?"_

"_Is in LA, full of stars, full of gossip mags digging and creating rumours, models, celebrities…"_

"_Are you really worrying about that?" The incredulous voice that left Lucille's mouth made Gabriella wince. "Gabi, Troy loves you and he could never…"_

_Aware that she'd made the wrong impression again, Gabriella groaned. "I know he loves me, and I wasn't implying that I'm afraid he would cheat on me or leave me for a model or whatever…"_

_Lucille rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I swear I thought I could read you like a book but I'm completely lost now."_

"_What if while being there he discovers that I'm not what he wants," she whispered lowly, and just before Lucille could argue that back, she continued, "what I mean is, what if Troy realizes that I can't fit into that world? That what I can give him not even gets close to what any other woman could give him…that I'm only going to bring him down…"_

_The tears that had been threatening to fall since the date day and she'd been strong enough to keep just for herself fell then with full force making her body tremble in sobs. "I don't want to loose him…"_

_Lucille gasped at the sight she had in front of her and, without thinking, she pulled Gabriella into her chest and hugged her tightly, her own tears invading her eyes when she realized that the thing there was that Gabriella didn't want to be a burden in Troy's life, that she though so little of herself that she was scared that she wouldn't be able to be with Troy, to help him, the same way he'd helped her…when actually thanks to Gabriella the genuine Troy was back. Lucille knew that what Gabriella had done for Troy was much more than what many other people had sworn had done…yet the girl, the once confident girl, felt hopelessly scared because she didn't want to loose the source of the most precious feeling she'd ever felt – love._

_----------_

_When silence invaded her living room, Lucille looked down at her son's girlfriend and realized she'd fell asleep with a disturbed face that made her heart break. With a sad sigh, Lucille lowered Gabriella's body until she was lying on the sofa, placing a kiss on her forehead and going to the kitchen to grab the phone. She needed to call Troy. She didn't want to impose her opinion over the couple's, but she knew he was the only one who could really help Gabriella and could really make her feel at peace again._

_Clearing her throat, Lucille wiped the silent tears that were falling from her eyes and dialled her son's number, grabbing the item with so much force her knuckles were white._

_He picked up at the second ring. "Hey mom!"_

"_Can you come over?" Lucille asked in a soft voice._

"_Mom?" Troy asked, worry lacing his voice by then. "What's wrong?"_

"_Gabriella is here and…"_

"_What?" Troy asked confusedly. "But she's told me she had to go and run some errands for the club…"_

"_She's lied to you, son," Lucille shook her head. "She needed to talk to me but she didn't want for you to know that but…I don't mind to break her trust now because she needs you though she doesn't want to admit it."_

"_You're worrying me, mom," Troy muttered into the phone already grabbing his keys and his wallet. "What's happened?"_

"_Look, I don't want to talk about that over the phone, come here and…well, she's sleeping now, so once she wakes up you'll be able to talk to her," the tone she used was definitive and Troy knew better than argue with her._

"_I'll be there in ten," he hung up and rushed for his car, slamming the door and trying to focus in the driving – he wanted and needed to see Gabriella, to know what the hell had happened to her…but he also knew that if he killed himself while going there he wouldn't be able to be there for her the way he wanted._

_----------_

_Arriving at his parents' house, Troy left the car in the driveway and, not even locking it, he went directly to the front door of the house, which sprung open before he could reach the handle. "Where is she?"_

"_Living room," Lucille muttered, but before he could go there she grabbed his arm. "Let's go to the kitchen first so I can explain to you what's happened…"_

_Troy nodded silently wincing when he saw the sadness written in Gabriella's face though she was sleeping. "Okay…"_

_It pained him to see her sad and more with not knowing what had made her be that way, but he knew that, in order to help her, he needed to know some details because if on Gabriella depended, he wouldn't know the whole story at all with the excuse she didn't want to worry him._

_Sitting in the kitchen's table, Troy sighed and rubbed tiredly his face. "What's happened, mom?"_

"_She's come over looking for…advice," Lucille began slowly. "She's…worried about that _Sports 4 Fun_ gala you invited her to go to…"_

_Troy sighed. "I'm still waiting for her answer."_

"_She's afraid," Lucille interjected flatly._

"_Afraid?" Troy was genuinely shocked. "Of what? Don't tell me she thinks I'm going to go back to the way I was before I came here…no mom, don't tell me she's thinking that!"_

"_Don't panic," Lucille sat beside her son and wrapped her arm around his tense shoulders. "She trusts you and she's not scared you're going to cheat on her or whatever if you go there…what scares her is…"_

"_Is what, mom?" Troy begged in desperation._

"_To bring you down, to make you look like a fool, to just…she's afraid you're going to think she doesn't fit in your world, that you're going to realize you could do better…"_

"_What?" He said incredulously. "What the hell has that come from?"_

"_I have a guess about it but I don't know the whole story because she's begun to cry and then she's fallen asleep, and actually is not my place to tell you, it's hers," Lucille explained, the pain evident in her voice. "That's why I've called you…so you can talk to her and put some sense into her…"_

_Troy rubbed his face tiredly. He couldn't believe Gabriella really thought about her being the reason of him going down…hell, he couldn't understand why someone as perfect as her would even think about it in the first place! He needed to talk to her, and he needed it badly; though it was a pill hard to swallow, the truth is that it explained the pain and the fear he'd been able to read into her eyes those past few days…yet he hadn't been able to make her open up to him and explain to him which her worries and fears were. _

"_I need to talk to her," he said resolutely looking directly into his mother's eyes. "I can't believe she thinks so low about herself…but what bothers me is that she thinks I'm going to dump her if she doesn't "fit" or whatever word she's used when if I'm alive now is thanks to her."_

"_Don't get mad at her, Troy," Lucille said softly. "She doesn't doubt about you or your love for her, not at all, her fear is that whatever she can give you is not enough for her to keep you by her side…"_

"_That's it," Troy said waving his hand in front of him as if that proved his point. "I can't imagine myself without her…hell, I don't want to even imagine what would be to not have her beside me. At this point, mom, I know I want her…I know I need her…I know I love her…"_

_His last words, he realized, hit home when he saw the quick change in his mother's face, though he couldn't understand why…which confused him even more. "Argh, I need to talk to her…"_

"_Your father will be home late tonight," Lucille said softly while rubbing her son's back up and down in what she hoped was a soothing caress. "What about if you bring Gabriella to your old room and stay there with her so you can have some privacy when she wakes up…knowing her, she will freak out if she wakes up and sees all of us surrounding her…"_

"_You're right," Troy nodded. "Thank you, mom…"_

_His words were accompanied by the movement of his body to get closer to hers so he could wrap his arms tightly around her in a hug that meant to not only thank her but also take from her some strength to talk to Gabriella. Pulling away, Troy sighed and went to the living room leaving his mother in the kitchen; slowly, he walked towards the sofa and placed one of his hands under Gabriella's back while the other went under her knees, wincing when she whimpered when he lifted her. Stopping dead in his tracks, Troy sighed in relief when she just cuddled closer to his chest but didn't wake; he planted a soft kiss on her temple and then carried her bridal style towards his old room, where he lowered her body until it touched the mattress climbing after her so she didn't loose the heat coming from him. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer to him and then moved the sheets when she shivered so they covered them. _

_His arms were tight around her and he hoped, he just hoped, that would help her to find relief and safety in whatever place her mind was._

_----------_

_Two hours passed; two long hours he'd been staring at her and caressing her face with his thumb the same way he did when they went to the beach for that first date…until she stirred and scrunched her nose up when his thumb tickled her skin there. His hand froze then; he knew she was waking up and so he stopped all his movement and locked his open eyes with her closed ones wanting and needing for her to see him there before anything more was said or happened._

_Like he thought, Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and then blinked when she saw him looking at her with concern written all over his face. Her eyes, when she registered that Troy was actually lying beside her, widened and a gasp escaped from her mouth. "What's happened?" She whispered quietly – the last thing she remembered was to break down in front of Lucille at the Bolton's household. _

"_Mom's called me," he said lowly. "She's told me what's happened and then she's told me to come over because we needed to talk."_

_Gabriella's eyes lowered away from his when she read the hurt in his. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be," he sighed pulling her into his chest and hugging her for dear life. "I need to know what's wrong with you, baby, I can't stand to see you cry…and I definitely can't stand to know you're hurting or sad or…just feeling bad and I don't know how to help you…"_

"_I'm scared," she muttered, tears running down her cheeks again._

_Troy tightened his hold on her and kissed her hair – he had to remain strong so he could help her…he couldn't break down though that was what he, what his body, needed to do. "Of what, baby?"_

_The tightness in his voice was unmistakeable yet Gabriella didn't pick on it too focused as she was in inhale the scent that was his, in feel his arms tight around her. "I…god, that's so difficult," she hiccupped looking at him, a hidden beg, a hidden plea in her eyes for him to take the pain away from her._

_He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Baby, you can do it, I know you can…"_

"_I don't know how to start," she said sniffing._

"_What about if you start from the very beginning?" He offered softly. "Try to explain that to me…but as if I was someone who is not as closer to you as I am."_

_She looked up to him and then lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek, smiling unstoppably when he leaned into her touch. "I love you so much, Troy."_

"_I love you too," he kissed her hand and then rubbed her back softly. "Come on, take a deep breath and begin from the very beginning…"_

"_Okay," she said while inhaling deeply, noticing her lungs fill with air that then she blew slowly. "You remember when you…when you asked me to go with you to the Gala?"_

_Her voice was low, shy, and for Troy it seemed he had hidden a fear of him getting mad. Trying to reassure her but not wanting to disturb her or put her focus away from the topic they had in hands, Troy nodded pulling a curl away from her face and behind her ear. _

"_Well since then…I've been thinking about it," Gabriella said burying her face in his chest and trying to be as closer to him as she could. "I wanted to give you an answer but…each new day I thought about it…the nerves and the fear increased…"_

_Her voice drifted off and Troy froze the hand of his that was caressing her back. "What has you afraid, baby?"_

_Gabriella only registered his tight voice then and couldn't help but feel her insides burn in regret at making him suffer over something the only one to blame for was her. She needed to reassure him that he hadn't done anything to make her be afraid; she needed for him to know that all the problems were in her because of her…not because of him. "First…I need to tell you that I love you…and that I know you love me so much, okay? Don't ever think I'm doubting about you…or about what we have because that's not the thing," her head lifted from its hidden place and she looked at him, her voice shivering in the end of her speech and she closed her eyes willing herself to breath. "Los Angeles is a foreign territory for me, Troy…and…and that territory was your home, your world some months ago, I mean…you know what it's like, how it is…but me…I don't have any idea but what I've read or seen about it on the television…"_

_Not having any clue or idea of what he was supposed to say, Troy decided to remain silent and wait for the rest of the story._

_Gabriella sighed and then looked at some point behind Troy, avoiding to meet his eyes. "I'm not afraid of going there and find that there are a bunch of incredible women throwing themselves at you, and I'm not afraid you're going to dump me or cheat on me with one of them, either. I'm not afraid of you turning back to your old self because I know you've grown up and you've realized about which your mistakes back then were…what has me afraid, though, is that…you'll realize that the celebrities world is not for me, that I don't fit there, that I can only make you look like a looser or whatever…"_

_The way she talked while not looking directly into his eyes told Troy that there was more in the story that she was keeping hidden. Knowing Gabriella the way he did, he knew that she would try and hide them even further inside of her if he didn't face her over it, so he cleared his throat. "You know that's stupid," he argued back not mad but not happy, either, "now tell me the real thing that has you afraid."_

_She winced; closing her eyes when she realized he knew her too much for her to be able to lie, she tried to regulate her breath again. "I don't want to loose you…"_

_Her voice broke then and sobs erupted from her throat making her whole body tremble. Scared by the power of those sobs, Troy pulled her as closer to him as he could and peppered kisses on her hair. "You're not going to loose me, baby, I love you…I need you so much…god, I can't imagine my life without you in it, Gabi…I swear…I…you've taught me what it was to love, to feel loved and…" Startled when her sobs got even louder at his words, Troy gripped her upper arms and pulled her away from him. "Baby?"_

_She was shaking her head and fighting back so she could bury herself in him again. _

_But Troy wouldn't let her._

"_No Gabi," he said forcefully. "You need to tell me what's put you in that state…and you need to tell me the truth so we can work on it together. It's just me; stop all those excuses and just let me know what's happening…"_

_Nothing._

_He sighed and let her cry with her face buried into his chest knowing that being so distraught it was impossible for him to get the facts straight. _

_Another ten minutes passed and Gabriella's sobs subsided. "You've taught to me what to love was and what it was to feel loved, Troy…" She gasped, her voice raspy from all the crying she'd done in such short period of time. "Since my mom died…I love your parents like they were mine, I love Chad, Taylor, Sam, Sophie…but…the kind of love I feel for you is huger than all that. What you make me feel…the safety and the comfort, the peace and the care, the feeling of having someone 24/7 beside me and not feeling loneliness overcoming me…reminds me of what my mom made me feel and…I can't loose that again…not when I've just gotten it back thanks to you…I just…I just can't…"_

"_God baby," Troy said crushing her into him. "How come you've never told me that?"_

"_I didn't want to pressure you in being with me," she admitted lowly._

_Troy kissed her neck then. "I'm with you because I want to be with you, and you won't loose my love…me, because I don't want…because I can't loose you, either. Not a model, an actress, fame, popularity or all the money in the world can compare with how you make me feel, with what you make me feel…and yeah, I love all that same people you've mentioned but you, you Gabriella, are the only thing that allows me to look my life and feel happy. I don't need anything more if I have you beside me…and nothing, absolutely nothing, can make me think differently."_

_His words were vehement; his voice sure; his eyes the proof he was being totally sincere…and Gabriella leaned up and kissed him not really knowing what to say but needing to show him somehow her appreciation at his words. He returned the kiss with equal fervour and rolled them so he hovered her body with his, deepening the kiss then and trying to pull himself as closer to her as he could. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his arousal poking into her thigh and he pulled away – they couldn't get carried away until everything was talked and the both of them felt happy and sure again. "As much as I'd like to continue that, we need to end that talk first, baby…" Her whimper made him smile and he pecked her luscious lips once more before falling flat onto his back again pulling her on him._

"_What if…?" She proved again._

"_Stop," Troy ordered. "Nothing and no one is going to make me see things differently. I want you there with me but there's no way I want you there feeling like crap; you're more important than all the things I can find in that Gala, Gabi, and I don't care about anything but you…so don't feel pressured by what I want. I promise you that you won't loose me, ever, even if you break up with me because I need you so damn much in my life, I don't want to just imagine what would be to not be able to see you, to talk to you…"_

"_I want to be there for you, Troy," Gabriella whispered into his chest. "I really do…but I don't want to…"_

"_Nothing," Troy interrupted her again. "Nothing you say and nothing you do are going to either make me look like a fool nor bring me down nor make me look bad nor make me question if I should be with you or not. And do you want to know how I know that?"_

"_Why?"_

_He smiled at the curiosity perched in her voice. "Because I know you're an amazing, strong, confident, extremely gorgeous, sexy as hell, intelligent, well behaved, mature, responsible…in a word, perfect. You couldn't make me look bad or like a fool or whatever even if you tried because you're too damn cute, too damn perfect for that. If anything, the one who's going to look out of place will be me because I haven't walked a red carpet in a while, because I haven't interacted with other celebrities in a while…and because I was a jerk back then. Now I have you, and I'd feel more than honoured, more than pleased, more than proud and mostly more than fortunate if you decide to come with me. Selfishly, I want to be there…I want to show them that Troy Bolton hasn't died and that he's changed for good…and I want to let them know that you're the one who's changed me, that you're the most precious thing I have in my world now…that you're the oxygen my lungs need, that you're the thing that keeps my heart beating…but only if you're convinced about coming with me."_

"_I want to come," she said lowly and with shyness. "I want to be there for you…but promise me that if I mess up, that if things go wrong because of me…we'll talk before you decide whatever you decide, okay?"_

"_Sure, promised." He said nonchalantly. "But just knew that you're not going to mess up and that, if anything, I'm going to decide to just ask you to go to a vacation with me."_

_She giggled and his heart swelled with pride and happiness at the sound. "I love you, Troy…"_

"_Love you too, baby," he muttered against her lips while rubbing their noses together, joining their lips afterwards in a passionate kiss that showed exactly how much they loved each other._

_----------_

"_Troy, are you sure I look okay?"_

_Troy sighed when she heard Gabriella's anxious voice. "Baby," he said grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers together. "I've already told you that you don't have to worry about anything; we're only going to have dinner with Michael and his wife…at his house. No press, no fans, nothing but we four having a nice and quiet dinner together."_

"_I know but…I…" Gabriella bit her lip. "God, I know but I guess I'm nervous about tomorrow too…"_

_The couple had just arrived to Los Angeles some hours ago and at the moment they were going to Michael Green's house, who'd invited them to have a quiet dinner so the Gala scheduled for the next evening wasn't as awkward as it'd probably be if Troy and Gabriella stepped into the crazy world all of a sudden. Troy called him one month ago telling him he'd be there…along with his girlfriend, a person who wasn't used to the celebrities' world; Michael talked with his wife and she thought about having them both for dinner before the Gala so Gabriella knew someone other than Troy there and also because that would be like a first step into the madness…something she'd have liked when she met Michael 20 years ago and then he became famous, finding herself in a turmoil of fame, paparazzis, gossip, rumours and everything in between._

"_We're, here," the driver said starting the couple._

"_Ready, babe?" Troy asked softly pecking Gabriella's lips._

"_Not really," she answered, her voice trembling a little but willing herself to smile. "But I guess I won't ever be…"_

"_That's my girl," he grinned when he read the defeat in Gabriella's eyes yet the love she felt for him helping her to feel strong. "I love you so much, okay?"_

"_I love you too," Gabriella answered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. "Thanks for helping me…"_

"_Thanks for being here," Troy said returning the hug with equal force. "Come on, let's go…"_

_Stepping out of the car, both Troy and Gabriella were greeted by Michael and his wife, Leonora, who welcomed them warmly with hugs and wide smiles, making the both of them to feel easiness and calm washing over them._

"_So, Troy," Michael said when they were in the living room after enjoying the dinner Leonora had prepared. "Nervous about tomorrow?"_

_Troy glanced and Gabriella, who squeezed his fingers softly and gave him a smile. "Frankly, I am." Troy sighed. "I don't know, I guess I've forgotten what is like to have press following each one of your moves, paps asking you question non-stop…and doesn't help the fact that I was a jerk myself when I was under the spotlight and that loads of people hated me by then."_

_Michael looked at him sympathetically. "Hey, I've been there too," he said softly turning to look at his wife. "But…well, what counts is the change you've done, your will to be a better person, each one of the events you've organized for the children and for people with less opportunities than yours…and I'm sure everyone has been able to see that change."_

"_I guess," Troy said shrugging his shoulders. "But that doesn't mean that the fear disappears. I know I've changed, and I can finally say that I'm more than happy with how my life is now; I have my real friends back, my family has my back 100%, I have Gabriella with me…"_

_His voice drifted off while he looked at his girlfriend and she leaned to connect her lips with his cheek in a soft kiss. "Everything is going to be okay tomorrow…and everyone will see how you're a better person now, how you care about the others, how you try and help the ones who are not as fortunate as you are…"_

"_She's right, you know?" Leonora said. "I'm not going to say Michael was a jerk back then because he wasn't, but he had fame and popularity maybe too deeply inside of him…caring too much about what the others, the ones who didn't matter, thought about him…and then his injury happened."_

_Gabriella felt Troy's hold tightening and she moved lightly so her side touched his, showing him her support. "Can I ask what happened?" Gabriella blushed. "I'm not too into sports and…well, I guess my knowledge of the history of basketball is the minimal…"_

_Leonora giggled and both men relaxed. "Hey, I'm still like you! I don't mind sports, I was a freaky math girl back in high school and the clumsiest one, may I add, but I love what the Association does, the smiles on the children's faces, the joy athletes who have to leave the sport they love because they can't play anymore feel once they bring their shoulders for other people to rely on…it's not about the sport but about the final goal we all have here – make the others happy. We use sport because we think that is something that join people's hearts, that is something that let people interact, that let people have fun forgetting their worries for a while…"_

"_And I can assure you your job is incredible," Troy interjected. "I'm more than honoured to be a part of that now…"_

_Michael laughed. "Hey now, don't get all emotional on us, Troy!" Then he turned to Gabriella. "I was in a car accident. A drunk driver bump into me and…well, I broke my arm very badly. I needed three surgeries and I'm not 100% recovered…well, I won't be, ever, but…I can still play once in a while…I mean, I can use my arm, but I can overuse it."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that," Gabriella said softly. _

"_Don't be," Michael waved his hand carelessly. "I'm happier now. Though I wasn't a jerk like Leonora says, I was a pretty self centred person, I mean…I was too absorbed with who I was and the fame I had and everything that I forgotten what it was to love, to laugh, to play just because I wanted to play…I mean…I forgotten what life was, and since that accident…I see things more clearly – now I don't care about anything but my family, but in help the others…and to know that I make people happy is the best reward I can have for. It sucked big time when it happened…but now I'm thankful because it was the most eye-opening thing that could have happened to me…and I'm sure that Troy will understand that some time in the future."_

_Troy gave the man a sad smile. "He already understands, Michael," he sighed. "Now I have things I've never dreamed of…and I wouldn't change my present life for anything…not even all the money, all the fame a person could have. I'm more than happy coaching little boys and teaching them not only how to play basketball but also how to love life; I have real friends and real family behind me…and I have the love of the woman I love. I wouldn't change anything now, absolutely anything."_

_Michael nodded. "I thought so…and that's the reason why I wrote you that letter."_

_The mood relaxed somehow after that, the four of them thinking about each thing that had been said. _

"_What are you going to wear, Gabi?" Leonora asked randomly in a pitchy voice, making the four adults to laugh, joke and talk normally again. _

_----------_

"_Wow!" Gabriella said really shocked when she saw the huge amount of people that were waiting for them where she knew the red carpet was. Suddenly, she felt Troy's fingers tightening around hers and she knew how nervous he was when she saw his stiffened pose, his locked jaw and his eyes becoming grey. "You okay, baby?" He nodded silently though his eyes told her differently. "Hey," she cooed kissing his jaw. "We're together in that okay? You can't shut me out now…it's okay to be nervous, but…just admit it to me so we can lean on each other and help each other…"_

_Troy smiled__ thankfully at her words. He couldn't believe he was about to go back to the hell he escaped from some months ago, nor that Gabriella would be by his side when he decided to go back…but he knew that whatever lucky star that was shining for him was helping him to have the best of his past life keeping his present (and way better) life untouched. "I know I wouldn't be able to be here if not because you're with me."_

_She smiled as well. "I'm where I want to be," she kissed his jaw again. "Just promise me you're not going to leave me alone there," she pleaded softly. "I know you're going to see people you know and…gorgeous people but…just…don't leave me back, please? I'm also nervous…"_

_Troy's free hand reached up and caressed her cheek, smiling warmly when she leaned into his touch. "I'm going to be beside you all night," Troy promised. "And…well, let me tell you one secret – the thing that helped me the most when I was about to walk a red carpet…was to just shut everything out and just be there, not really seeing anything or hearing anything."_

"_I can't do that!" Gabriella said blushing. "Only seeing that amount of cameras snapping pictures like crazy is making me feel ill," she whispered._

"_I promise you I'm going to make you forget where you are," Troy said, a twinkle in his eyes that told Gabriella that his mind had a plan._

_She narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do?"_

"_You'll see…"_

_The car stopped then and Troy leaned in for a quick kiss. "I won't be able to do that for a while," he said grinning when he saw the dreamy face of Gabriella…_

…_and then the door was opened._

_Stepping out of the car, Troy took a deep breath when the flashes and the screams began. He turned around and reached his hand to help Gabriella, whose breath itched in her throat when she saw all the cameras directed towards them. Troy saw her frozen state and leaned into her ear. "You look extremely gorgeous…I love you…" _

_His words were accompanied by a soft kiss under her ear and she felt her muscles relaxing. She squeezed his hand once and then looked at him. "I love you too…"_

_Slowly, the couple walked towards the red carpet; Troy's arm was tight around her waist and Gabriella relaxed feeling his warmness just by her side. The shouts were crazy and Gabriella couldn't comprehend a word the paps were saying; she felt unconscious knowing all the people that were looking at her, inspecting her dress, analyzing each one of her movements…and then she felt Troy's hand moving up and down her side, reassuring her that he was there. He then stopped and Gabriella looked at him with a questioning look; leaning down into her ear, Troy spoke. "Let me see your beautiful smile, baby…"_

_The softness with which he was talking melted her insides…and she smiled looking at him. The flashes went crazy then but both Troy and Gabriella were in their little world away from everyone. Randomly, Troy would move the hand of his that was around her waist, would whisper some words into her ear, would look at her as if he was seeing his world…and everything but he became blurred. _

"_I love red on you," he whispered with a mischievous smile knowing that she would blush at the compliment. "Is everything red there?"_

_A soft gasp escaped from her throat and she turned her face hiding it in his shoulder making him laugh. "I can't believe you've just said that," she muttered embarrassed looking at him with a playful glare when she recovered. "And move your hand, you jerk, you're almost touching my ass and that won't look good…"_

"_I think my hand is in the most perfect place, thank you very much," he winked at her and she couldn't help but smile at his goofiness. "I really love the dress, by the way…"_

"_Thank you," she said looking up to him…and then deciding that the two of them could play that game. "I think you'll like better what is _under_ the dress, though…"_

_His eyes roamed up and down her body appreciating the view. The red, a perfect long bright red gown hugged her curves, the curves he knew by heart now, in the perfect places making her look like a goddess; she hadn't let him see the dress until she's stepped outside of the bathroom in their hotel room and he'd been speechless. He knew how incredible she looked in red – heck, he thought he'd died and that an angel dressed in red was his saviour the day of their first date – but this time Gabriella had really raised the bar; the dress not only was gorgeous, elegant and classy but also sexy – the bare back was the most tempting thing he could think of at the moment and the cleavage it showed was enough for the male population to drool…with only him really knowing what it hided. _

_It was perfect._

_She was perfect._

_They continued to tease each other while walking along the red carpet with Troy stopping randomly so paps could take the pics they wanted but neither him or Gabriella paid attention to what they said because they were too busy with each other to notice anything but the other. He knew Gabriella was more relaxed and he thanked the heavens that the idea of tease her, of make her forget where she was, had come to him while watching her sleep the night before; her smile was sincere, the mischievous glint of her eyes was sexy, her body language showed totally trust in him…and he couldn't be happier._

_And then the red carpet was over._

"_Wow," Gabriella breathed once they entered in the Salon and a waitress accompanied them towards their table. "I can't believe it's already over…"_

"_Why not?" Troy teased. "Eager to face them again?"_

"_Of course not," Gabriella giggled slapping his chest. "Is just that…I don't know, I haven't been aware of where we were…I mean…I've kinda forgotten each one of our movements was being pictured."_

"_That was the idea," Troy winked at her while he helped her to sit down on her chair. "I thought that put your mind away from them would help you."_

_She leaned in and pecked his lips softly. "It did, thank you."_

_Other couples began to fill the table and soon both Troy and Gabriella found themselves having easy conversations with other young people; Gabriella was more than pleased when she realized she actually had more than one thing in common with the other girls, and soon she saw herself interchanging phone numbers and joking about anything and everything while the boys talked about sports and whatnot. _

_Troy kept his promise and only left her side to go to the bathroom, keeping physical contact the rest of the time. If his hand wasn't on her thigh, his arm was around her chair, which helped Gabriella immensely._

"_Hey Troy," she said when the __dessert was about to be served._

_Troy turned to __look at her with a smile on his face. "What's up, gorgeous?"_

_She smiled but her smile faded. "Don't you think the press will be mad that you haven't answered any questions out there?" She bit her lip nervously. "You've been too focused in me and…you've kinda ignored them…"_

_He nodded. "Those were gossip magazines, babe, sports' press doesn't care about the red carpet. I'm not going to let anyone come into us, and to answer those personal questions would only mean for me to sell you, which I won't do, ever. You're way too important, and what we have is so special I wouldn't dare to do anything that could jeopardize it. No one needs to know who you are, if you're my girlfriend or not or how we met – that's only something that concerns me and you. I'm going to answer the questions that are about me as a basketball player, not about Troy Bolton the man. And that sports' press know they're going to be inside and that they can see all of us and ask whatever they want here…"_

"_I understand," Gabriella answered. "But I thought you would talk to them some time…"_

"_I don't think so," Troy shook his head and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "My personal life, my real life, is only mine…well, and yours…well, you know what I mean; it's not their business. I'm going to protect that real life with my life if needed because I don't want to loose what makes me as happy as I am."_

_He kissed her hand and Gabriella smiled. "You're the best…"_

"_Because I've learned from the best one," he replied winking at her._

_----------_

"_Ladies and gentlemen," Michael said standing up with his glass of champagne in his hands. "This year we are proud to announce that we have a new member of our Association – Troy Bolton!"_

_The murmurs that filled the salon when his name was announced made Troy to grab Gabriella's hand tighter. Everyone was then looking at them and Troy gulped while looking at Gabriella, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Go up there, big boy, I'm proud of you…"_

_Her whispered words relaxed him somehow. He leaned into her and pecked her lips, standing up and going to stand beside Michael afterwards, while the whole ballroom erupted in a warm applause that made him blush. _

"_Thank you, Michael," Troy said taking the microphone from the older man. "And thank you so much to all of you for that warm welcome. I'm proud to say that I'm a member of this beautiful project and that I'm going to do my best so the message we want for the rest of the world to know and our goal – to make the others happy – are completely reached. I want you all to know that I'm so very sorry for how I behaved before my injury happened; I was a jerk who lost all comprehension of what life…of what real life was, and I even forgot I was a basketball player because I loved the sport. In the end, everything was about to win, to be the best one…only to realize that I was alone when I needed real people, when I needed reality, around me. I went back to Alburquerque, my hometown, and there, I guess you can say, I was born again – to play is fun, to try to be better is fun…but we can't loose the perspective of that the sport we play and love…is just a sport. People, feelings and emotions are better than that and…once you know the real meaning of them you realize about your mistake and you fight everyday for keeping them with you. I promise you all that I won't let anyone of you down."_

_Those last words were spoken while Troy looked at Michael, who stood up again and hugged him. "That's been beautiful, Troy, congratulations!"_

"_Thank you," Troy nodded. "For the _Sports 4 Fun Association_!" Troy said into the microphone again while lifting his glass of champagne, smiling when everyone there echoed his toast._

"_Okay everyone," Michael took the microphone from Troy and chuckled. "This is a party so…go mingle and have fun!"_

_Troy went back to his table and hurried his steps when he saw Gabriella standing up waiting for him, embracing her in a bone crushing hug that made her giggle. "You've been phenomenal, Troy…that's been beautiful…and real…"_

_Her words, the ones that mattered the most, made his heart soar in peace. "Thank you." He pulled away and, not minding that they were surrounded by people, kissed his girlfriend with all the emotion and love he could muster; it was a tender kiss, but a kiss that held a promise of what would be happening once they left the Gala. "Wanna dance?"_

"_Of course," Gabriella answered following his lead towards where all the couples were dancing slow songs, wrapping her arms around his neck while his did the same but around her waist, pulling her as closer as he could. Their bodies were pressed together and they talked about their impressions of everything in whispers, along with interchanging adoration words and sweet kisses that made them forget where they were but simply enjoy the others' company._

_After some songs, Gabriella complained about her feet hurting due to the stilettos she was wearing and Troy took her hand and went to their table, where they talked with the couples that were also having a rest of dancing. While they were there, a few journalists approached them and interviewed Troy, along with Gabriella when he talked about her, in a relaxed way – not digging into their personal lives but only about what Troy had been doing since he left Los Angeles, about what he was working on, about which his plans were…and Troy answered relaxed and with no worry; Gabriella's hand was between his and he felt as if he was in one of those charity events they had attended during the time he'd been living in Alburquerque._

_----------_

"_I'm tired," Gabriella whispered leaning her head into Troy's shoulder._

_He kissed her temple. "I'm too, what about if we call it a night already and we go back to the hotel?"_

"_Only if that's what you want; tonight is your big night, baby, and I want you to enjoy yourself," Gabriella answered closing her eyes when his lips touched her temple again._

"_I kinda want to be alone with you now," Troy admitted in a whisper. "I think I need some time now to…register everything that has happened…"_

_She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he said against his lips before he stood up and helped her to stand up too. _

_Together, and walking hand in hand, both went to look for Michael and Leonora, thanking them the chance to be there, the dinner the night before and the incredible nice time they had spent while being in Los Angeles thanks to them. Both promised to visit each other some time again, the four of them feeling the start of a close friendship that would join them in the future._

* * *

"Oh, you know what?" Michael asked all of a sudden snapping Gabriella out of her reverie. "Leonora has asked me if you wanted to come over Los Angeles in two weeks. It's our 25th anniversary and she's organizing a party. We'd love to have you two there…"

"Sure," Gabriella said smiling at the older man she loved as if he was her uncle. "I'll talk to Troy."

"About what?"

Both Michael and Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing there with a special glint in his eyes and a grin that only appeared on his face whenever he was in front of Gabriella. He walked towards them and shook the older man hand, greeted his parents and then pecked his wife's lips, sitting then on the players' bench but keeping himself between Gabriella's legs.

"Next month we're going to their 25th anniversary's party, Troy," Gabriella said while she massaged her husband's shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted as if he was in the Army.

"Don't be such a dork!" She said slapping his chest. "No worries Michael, we'll be there and I'll make sure that jerk behaves…"

"Hey there!" Troy defended himself. "I've been playing hard and I'm tired! You can't be mean to me! I need tender loving care, baby…"

"Sure you do," she rolled her eyes jokingly and winked at Troy's parents and Michael, who were looking the playful banter with soft smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to my seat again, guys," Michael said. "I'll see you both next month. Gabi, expect a call from Leonora with all the details, okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella said returning the kiss the man had planted in her cheek.

"Good luck out there, Troy," he said patting the younger man's back.

Troy shook his hand. "Thank you!"

The players were called to re-start the game again then and Troy took a sip of his water, kissing Gabriella afterwards. "I need my lucky kiss," he said winking at her.

"Good luck, baby!"

The enthusiasm that everyone with eyes could read in Troy's face made Gabriella smile. She felt so lucky and so happy with her new life, that everything they'd gone through had been totally worthy.

Of course the path had been full of obstacles and bad moments, but together both Troy and Gabriella had overcome then, getting over them with their strong love and with the purity of their feelings for each other, like the time Jack, Lucille, Sophie, Chad, Taylor and even Sam got mad at them because they had gotten married in secret.

They hadn't thought about how their wedding would be, it just happened. They had gone to Las Vegas one year ago for vacation and, while being there and in a spur of the moment, they decided they wanted to get married. It hadn't been planned or calculated, but they had been talking about it for a while…deciding that there wasn't best moment than the present one.

When they returned to Alburquerque, they broke the news to everyone at once and to say they were all surprised would be the understatement of the century. In the end, though, and after explaining to them how things had gone, everyone congratulated them…with one condition – to do a proper party some time later so they could all celebrate.

It had been a good anecdote that whatever they thought about put a smile on their faces.

"Excuse me," someone said from Gabriella's right snapping her out of her reverie.

Turning her head, Gabriella was met with a little girl, who blushed furiously when Gabriella looked at her. "Hey sweetie," she greeted her. "What's your name?"

"Come on, Dora," the mom urged. "Weren't you so eager to talk to Gabriella just some minutes ago?"

The little girl, adorable if you asked Gabriella, hid her face between her mother's legs. "Excuse her, Mrs. Bolton, she just wanted an autograph and to take a picture of you both together…"

Gabriella couldn't help but feel warmness invading her heart. "Hey sweetie," she said with a soft smile on her face kneeling down so she was at the girl's level. "What's your name?"

"Dora," the girl said, her forehead still between her mother's legs but her face sided somehow so Gabriella could see her face.

"Oh, that's a very pretty name!" Gabriella giggled at the blush on the little girl's cheeks. "So what's up, Dora? Your mom says you want an autograph, is that right?" The girl nodded and Gabriella imitated her. "Okay then, what about if you let me hear more of that cute voice of yours and ask yourself for it?"

The girl turned her face shyly and the mother sighed. "Dora, come on…you've always wanted to meet Gabriella…she's talking to you now, and she says that if you yourself ask for her autograph she's going to give it to you…"

Gabriella sat back on her seat and patted her lap. "Come on Dora, let me tell you one secret…"

That took the girl's curiosity, who looked confused at Gabriella and widened her eyes when she saw Gabriella meant she had to sit on her lap. "Can I, mom?"

"Of course, sweetie," the mother answered giving Gabriella a grateful smile and pushing her daughter a little so Gabriella could pick her up and sat her on her lap. "Okay Dora, are you comfortable now?"

"Yes," the girl said lowly, her shyness quite evident for Gabriella who couldn't help but smile and melt her insides.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise me you won't repeat what I say, never, uh!? It'll be our little secret…" Gabriella talked seriously and the girl widened her eyes in surprise, shock and adoration. "Do you promise me I can trust you?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously. "I promise!"

Jack and Lucille, who'd been watching the adorable scene laughed too and Gabriella turned around to glare at them. "See Dora, those are Troy's parents, Jack and Lucille. Tell them hi, come on…"

"Hi," the little girl said politely but without any hint of her nerves that time. "How are you?"

"Aw, she's adorable!" Lucille squealed. "Dora, you're really a very beautiful girl, uh? And very polite too…it's a huge pleasure to meet you," she said taking the girl's hand and shaking it softly. "What about you?"

"Sitting on Gabriella's lap," the girl answered quickly covering her mouth with her both hands, shocked at her blunt forwardness but blushing when all the adults around her laughed.

The mother shook her head. "Dora…"

"It's okay," Gabriella interrupted her with a smile. "I think she's the most adorable little girl I've ever seen…"

"Really?" Dora asked with a wide smile on her face. "Mommy, Gabriella says I'm adorable!"

The mother laughed. "I've heard, sweetie…but we should go now, I'm sure Gabriella and Troy's parents want to watch the game and we're interrupting them…"

"No worries," Gabriella said softly. "Dora, remember that what I'm going to tell you now can't be known by anyone, uh?"

Dora nodded and leaned up her right ear so Gabriella could whisper something into her ear so low no one but Dora could hear her.

"Really?" She squealed when Gabriella ended and pulled away.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, it's completely true."

"Wow," Dora looked at Gabriella in awe. "And no one but me knows it?"

"No one," Gabriella shook her head. "Only you and I know that."

"I promise I won't tell anybody, Gabriella," the little girl nodded resolutely. "You can trust me."

"I know," Gabriella winked at her. "That's the reason why I've told you that. Now…what about if we take a picture of the two of us together?"

"Yes, please," Dora said clapping her hands making the adults laugh again.

"I have my cam ready," Dora's mother said. "Smile!"

Both Gabriella and Dora smiled for the camera…without noticing a pair of blue eyes that were observing the scene with the softest of the smiles plastered in his face – god, how much he loved that woman – before he resumed the game that had brought them both there.

He couldn't believe he was playing basketball again. It was different this time, and the pressure once was tied with the game wasn't there, so he just enjoyed those moments in the court bouncing the ball, passing the ball…and scoring. Each one of his scores was for Gabriella, and he always took the time to point at her dedicating her the score while covering his heart with his other hand – their secret way to tell the other how much they loved each other. No one but them knew that little ritual, though Troy was sure his parents had already figured it out, and he cherished that moment where no one but them existed, that moment where their connection was, once again, evident for everyone to see, though no one but them knew the exact meaning of it.

While playing, Troy couldn't help but remember how much Gabriella had helped him. Her support had been, always, unconditional; her love, always, immense; her company, always, his favourite thing; just her, always, his most precious treasure. It was incredible how deep their relationship was at the moment; they not only were lovers but also friends, the best of friends, and just knowing that after a hard day at work the other would be there was enough for the both of them to be happy. Sadness and pain were still in their lives – the anniversary of her mother's death was the worst day of the year for the both of them – but together they were able to get over everything bad and focus, only, in what their happy lives offered them. Neither of them took that happiness for granted; both worked their asses off to keep that happiness around them and to keep their love untouched and growing more with each day went by.

"_And Troy Bolton grabs the ball and scores again!"_

Doing his little ritual with Gabriella, Troy sighed deeply. Thanks to her he was playing basketball again, something he'd never thought would be possible, and she was not only there but had helped him to make his dream to come true…

* * *

"_Baby," Troy __sighed one day while they were lying on their bed cuddled together while watching an old movie._

_His voice sounded weird and Gabriella pulled away her head from his shoulder to look at him. "What?"_

"_You know how the other day I woke you screaming because of a nightmare?" He waited until she nodded, concern evident in her face, and then continued. "Do you remember how I didn't want to tell you what it has been about because I wanted to work on it some more before I told you?" _

_She nodded again and placed her hand on his cheek. "Troy, what's wrong?"_

"_I need to play basketball again," he murmured. "To coach the guys is not the same…and…I know I can watch the game on the television or go to games but…the adrenaline, the rush, the…feeling of having control over the ball…I'm missing it so much…"_

_She sighed – she'd thought for a while it was strange for Troy to never bring up that subject. She was sure he was missing the game because it was something he loved with all his heart, yet each time she'd talked to him about it he'd changed the topic of the conversation. _

"_Oh, baby," she said sitting up and hugging him into her chest. "It's okay to miss the game, Troy, it's okay…" Something warm and wet touched her neck and she tightened her hold around his shoulders, whispering comforting words into his ear and rubbing his back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture._

_After a while his sobs stopped and he pulled away. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't be," Gabriella said wiping his tears away. "I understand and…and…well, I'd like to help you…"_

_The edge in her voice, one he knew meant she had a secret, was picked up by Troy. "What do you mean?"_

"_I've been thinking about it for a while and…" Gabriella bit her lip in nervousness. "I've thought about a way for you to play again…but still respecting your doctors' orders."_

_Troy's eyes widened in shock. "Have you?"_

_She nodded. "What about…what about if we create an annual charity game here in Alburquerque? We could…we could create a team of ex basketball players so they can play against professional players…using the money for good causes, that is. I've already talked to Michael about it and he says it's a good idea and that the Association would be behind it 100%."_

"_Wow," Troy was speechless – that was something he'd never thought of…but it made sense and was something he knew he would enjoy a lot. "That's a very good idea…and you say you've talked to Mike about it?"_

_She nodded. "The other day while we were having dinner together," she explained. "You went to the bathroom and I explained to him the idea…that's the reason why you found us with huge grins on our faces and we told you Leonora was explaining some jokes…"_

"_I remember," Troy nodded, still in awe at the idea. "But how did you come up with something like that?"_

"_You were having nightmares, baby," she whispered. "And…well, I knew that something was up…but each time I tried to talk to you…you avoided to talk about it, until that night you woke up."_

"_I've been having nightmares?" Troy whispered feeling bad for having been worrying her without him knowing when, if he hadn't said anything, had been because he wanted to protect her. She nodded and he closed his eyes. "God, I'm sorry…"_

"_Hey, it's okay now, you've talked to me and…you know what?" Gabriella grabbed either side of his face with her hands and smiled. "We're together in this, so I'm going to be beside you every step you take."_

_His answer was to wrap his arms around her very tightly, trying to convey there all the feelings he couldn't voice. The hug became a hot kiss…and that hot kiss became in showing the other how much they loved each other._

_

* * *

Since that night, both him and Gabriella began to work in that project with Michael and Leonora's help. Gabriella offered to sponsor the team of ex players with her club and she even came up with a perfect name that fit the team, the project and also her life perfectly, and soon their plans became reality when the team was made, the excitement and enthusiasm of everything was there and the first game between ex-athletes and athletes was scheduled._

A lot of games had been scheduled since then; each time the cause was different but the aim of having as must money as possible so they could build schools, so they could help children from all around the world, so they could make people happier was always there.

Smiling, Troy ran towards one member of the opposite team to take the ball from him. Expertly, he took the sphere and began to run towards the basket knowing that just seconds were left of the game.

Everyone stood up and began to chant his name; he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins and his need to make the basket overcame him. He bounced the ball twice and then he threw the ball towards the net, smiling when the end of the game was announced.

"_Bolton scores from the three point line again and _**Reality Check** _wins the game!"_

* * *

"Hey baby," Troy said that night when they were preparing to go to bed.

"What?" Gabriella answered putting on a shirt of his she loved and claimed as hers almost three years ago.

"I've been observing you tonight," Troy cleared his throat while pushing the sheets away so he could climb on the bed. "And…well, and also lately. There's something different in you these days…and…I don't know, while I've seen you with that cute little girl…your face has become so sweet, so…soft, I don't know…"

She bit her lip. She knew what he meant…and she knew it was time for her to tell him the truth. "So," she began nonchalantly. "You've seen me with that little girl, uh?"

He nodded wrapping his arms around her. "To see you with her on your lap…I don't know, I've zoned out from the game observing you both…well, especially you, and it's made me smile. With the way you looked at her…and with how different you are these days…it's been something…almost spiritual I say; it's amazed me and…I don't know, I guess you've never looked more beautiful than in that moment. You always look gorgeous but tonight…gosh, I don't even know how to explain it…"

She smiled and bit her lip again. "I'm glad you think so."

"And why is that?" He asked against her lips, tugging at her lower one so she stopped biting it.

Gabriella knew that was the moment she'd been waiting for a while, the moment where the reality they both had been fighting to keep and make deeper would be even real. She felt ecstatic and happier than ever and she knew that Troy would share with her those same feelings. "Because you're going to see me with a little girl or a little boy in seven months."

"What?" He whispered, his eyes wide but a shocked and happy smile adorning his features.

"I'm pregnant, Troy," she whispered in a low voice, tears already forming in her eyes at the joy she knew them both were sharing.

"God, I love you," he said hugging her again and kissing her with all the love and with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you too."


End file.
